Unmasked
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: Gibbs goes to a mask party and meets the love of his life but leaves without him knowing who she is. Can he find her? Can he love the woman behind the mask and all she has to offer. JIBBS AU. Now co-written with Tivafivanatomy.
1. Chapter 1

Unmasked

It was New Year's eve and for some crazy reason he had said that he would go to Ducky's masked party.

He hadn't seen why he should spend an evening staying up late at a party full of drunk masked stranger he didn't even know but as Ducky had pointed out Jethro owed him and big.

During his last divorce four months ago Ducky had let Gibbs stay with him free of charge until Diane could find a new place to live then when Gibbs finally had got his house back he had found out his ex-wife number three had painted all over Gibbs's cream colure walls with in a bright pink leave curse words that she would choose to describe Gibbs and Ducky had been ready with a bucket of fresh paint from the word go.

It had taken the two of them a while but after roping his team into it they were soon done and all the pink was gone.

So when Ducky had asked one little favour of his best friend just to come to a New Year's party and wear a mask how could Gibbs really say no?

So here Gibbs stood wearing a dark tucks with a cheap black mask. "Ah Jethro I'm glad you have come" Ducky said opening the door and helping his friend in to his house were many people were already merry and masked.

There is bourbon and plenty of it so help yourself and talk to people" Ducky said before the doorbell rang again and he was back at the door.

Gibbs nodded before making his way over to the drink cabinet and pouring himself a large bourbon.

As he drank the amber liquid he looked around the room and didn't recognise anyone. Everyone may have been masked but Gibbs was an investigator.

This was ridicules but it's what Ducky wanted and one night away from his basement would hurt would it?

Gibbs shrugged and turned to pour himself another bourbon when a voice stopped him "You going to let anyone else have some?"

Gibbs turned and felt his jaw drop and the sight of the person in front of him.

She wore a red silky dress that had a slit up the side going up to near the top of her thigh and a red mask similar to his just plain and simple. The red of the dress made her hair look like it was on fire and then on her feet a pair of killer red stilettos.

The woman smiled at Gibbs's expression before moving in front of him and pouring herself some bourbon and taking a sip "Ducky had good taste" she said with a smile and Gibbs nodded. "How do you know Ducky?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"I have worked with him for many years you?"

"A family friend" The read head said with a sigh which Gibbs noticed.

"You ok?"

"Yeah just this isn't my kind of thing I would rather just be at home reading or something" she said before taking another sip of her drink.

"Yeah I know how you feel, this isn't my thing either" Gibbs said with a smile.

The pair made more small talk into the course of the evening. When Ducky saw Gibbs talking to the attractive redhead he wasn't at all surprised.

Then music began to play "Ooh I love this song" The masked redhead said with a smile.

"Would you like to dance?" Gibbs asked not sure where it came from or why he was asking her to dance but it just seemed so natural.

"I would love to" she said taking his hand as he led them to the dance floor.

They began to slowly sway to the music. Their body just fitted so well together, the way her hand slipped into his, the way her hand rested on his shoulder and the way his hand fitted to the small of her back and their feet worked with each other.

They both couldn't believe they could dance so well together but they could it was like they had all along.

Suddenly the music stopped and everyone was looking at their watches as the countdown to midnight began.

Gibbs couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She had the most mesmerising green eyes he had ever seen.

The entire world seemed to be drowned out just leaving the two of them standing arms around each other "Five, four, three, two" and just as everyone was counting to one Gibbs felt her hands come to rest on his cheek and then her soft lips on his.

He responded immediately kissing her slowly and softly tasting the bourbon on her lips and the faint taste of coffee.

As they pulled apart they rested their heads against each other "Happy New year" she panted almost out of breath.

Just as Gibbs was about to kiss her again her phone went off. "I'm sorry I have to go" she said before kissing him quickly on the lips and turning to leave.

"Wait" he said making her turn away "I'm Jethro" he said hoping to hear her name.

"I'm…" Just as she was about to say her name a firework went off outside with a loud bang making it impossible for him to hear.

Then everyone began to move around and before he knew it she was gone.

TBC…

**Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recently I have had a load of reviews for a second chapter of this story , although I did one before and a third I hope this will get a better response and will be better now I know where I'm going with it. Paris never happened in this.**

**I was just like to quickly thank RUMad although she'll never see it I wanna say thanks for giving me ideas for this.**

Chapter 2

Leroy Jethro Gibbs wasn't sure if had ever hated fireworks more.

What was her name? Were the only words that kept going around his head when he was alone.

He could sleep let alone close his eyes without her ghosting his mind, how many times had he re lived that moment in his dreams but yet she still never said her name just gave him a smile before disappearing into thin air.

Even his team seemed to noticed the difference he was a lot more distant and didn't give as many head slaps, probably because he didn't really noticed the three of them messing around because his thoughts where so consumed with someone else.

"Pssst… Ziva" Tony whispered to his partner, while Gibbs was on a coffee run. But yet she did nothing and continued to get on with her work. "Zeeeevahhh" he stretched out her name, trying to get her attention again.

"What Tony" she snapped hoping to get her work done so she may get to go home early.

"Why do you think Gibbs is acting weird?" he asked making sure he wasn't around.

"Maybe it has something to do with the divorce" Ziva suggested as if it was obvious.

Tony shook his head "Nah I think its deeper than that, he's very distracted" the senior field agent mused.

"I don't see how he's distracted" Ziva said looking between Tim and Tony.

"He lets us get away with more" Tony said as Tim nodded yet Ziva shook her head.

"When was the last time she head slapped Tony?" Tim asked making Tony send a glare to the younger man, Ziva nodded before turning her attention back to her computer silently giggling to herself.

"But seriously, something is up with him" The Italian said taking a more serious tone.

"I still think it's about the divorce" Ziva said knowing that Gibbs having a third divorce probably wasn't something he was happy about.

"That was ages ago" Tony said remembering when they had found out six months ago, Gibbs hadn't been happy, it was probably something to do with the money Stephanie took.

"I hate to say this Ziva but he has a point" Tim said just as the elevator opened and Ducky walked in.

"Hey Duckman, how can we help?" Tony asked the older man with a smile.

"I was looking for Gibbs, I need him to sign something" he said walking over to the empty desk.

"Be careful, he's acting weird" Tony said with a grimace on his face.

"How do you mean?" the doctor asked turning around to face the three members of the team.

"He's been distant" Ziva said using Tony and Tim's words.

"Ahhh I see since when" Ducky asked knowing why or who was causing their boss to act like this.

"Since he came back after new year" Tim said looking at the ME curiously, who was smiling and silently laughing to himself.

"Do you guys get paid for standing around and chatting?" Gibbs asked as he stepped into the bullpen and saw his team and Ducky gossiping about God knows what.

"I needed your signature on this" Ducky said passing the clip board and a pen towards him before Gibbs took it gruffly and signed it as his team quickly got back to work.

Once the papers were signed Ducky ran off to autopsy as fast and as soon as he could. Gibbs just slumped into his chair taking a sip of his coffee before his mind began to wonder again.

What was she doing now? Did she ever think of him? He groaned before running a hand down his face. Why did she haunt him so, torment him almost? Was it that he needed her to get over his last ex-wife? No he didn't really love Stephanie, she had been a great friend, the best but he didn't love her.

But the mysterious red head, he wasn't sure what it was but she just haunted him, it wasn't just because she was a red head, she had the most mesmerising green eyes, his ex's had green eyes but not like her there's didn't have the sparkle that hers did.

They also could never get him to dance and couldn't dance very well themselves yet with her it became natural like it was something they had always done together.

The redhead also liked bourbon, a taste that none of his wife's had acquired, yet she drank much like him.

She also had the ability to read his mind, she knew exactly what he was thinking, he leant in for the kiss the same time she did and when their lips did meet sparks flew and fireworks erupted in his heart and head.

She was a family friend of Ducky's maybe he could tell him her name and maybe give him a way of contacting him. No. Asking Ducky would raise questions and that would mean having to answer them, it also meant the doctor sticking his nose into his business, something he had enough of from his team.

"You ok Boss?" Tony asked noticing his Bosses frustrated facial expression.

"Go home, all of you just go" he ordered anger evident in his voice and actions.

All three of the agents quickly did as they were told not wanting to wait until he changed his mind and made them stay overnight.

Once they all disappeared Gibbs decided if he was going to get any sleep at all that night he would have to go a relax himself. He wanted to take his stress out on something and what was better than putting a bullet through a piece of paper in the shape of a person? To the shooting range it was.

He stepped out into the rain, he quickly ran to his car before unlocking it and getting in and driving as fast as he could to the shooting range.

After parking his car he noticed that there weren't many there meaning it would be relatively quiet. "Afternoon Gibbs" the woman at the receptionist said with a smile as he walked past her and into the range, sending her a small smile.

As he suspected there wasn't anyone there, or so he thought.

All of a sudden he heard a gun fire; he turned and saw that one of the targets had a bullet straight through its head. He could see the person at the end of the gun just the target and them fire three more rounds in the head. He was highly impressed.

Something in him told him that he had to check this person out, maybe they needed a jobs, he would most defiantly offer them one on his team if they could shoot like that.

Gibbs quickly made his way to the person. He stopped dead in his tracks once he reached the destination, the person was gone. The only thing left behind was a coffee cup.

He picked it up and raised an eyebrow at the lipstick print on the edge. A woman? Was his first thought. Chauvinist pig was the first thing that popped in his head, of course he would think it was a man, no wonder he had been married and divorced three times.

Frustrated he ran a hand down his face before turning and shooting one of the targets in the head and walking out ready to spend another sleepless night in his basement.

TBC…

**This is my second attempt so please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank these people for reviewing: Leighanne jenny gibbs, K8 G.H. Ducey, miss-tarltone all your reviews mean so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thanks to the other people who read this also.**

Chapter 3

_Gibbs was back in Ducky's living room by the drink's cabinet about to pour himself a tumbler of bourbon when a small delicate hand grabbed his wrist._

_He turned to see who it was and to his surprise was looking at the redhead looking the exact same she had all those nights before, wearing the silky red dress and the red mask to match. Her eyes still the mesmerising green._

_Time seemed to stopped as he pulled her closer why her waist, there face getting closer, their lips getting closer. The sound of fireworks built up in the background, just as his lips touched hers the sound of a phone ringing made them pull apart and she faded away her slipping form under his touch but the ringing didn't stop._

Gibbs woke up his eyes glued shut with sawdust. The sound of the phone was still evident only after a few minutes did he realise it was his own.

He lifted his head up only to hit it on a beam of his boat. The pain rang through his head as he grabbed the insufferable phone and flipped it open. "Yeah Gibbs" he said with a growl gritting his teeth in pain.

"Dead marine boss" Tony DiNozzo's boss rang through the phone while Gibbs ran a frustrated hand through his hair dislodging the sawdust.

After getting the destination and the other necessary information from Tony, Gibbs crawled out from under his boat. His knees screamed as he stood up and then stretched his back. He noticed the empty bottle of bourbon by the sander; he couldn't remember anything after the fourth glass.

He sighed before walking up the basement stairs taking two at a time. After taking a quick shower and getting dressed Gibbs walked into his kitchen and made himself some coffee and that's when what he had seen yesterday at the shooting range crept back in his mind. He couldn't help but think the women were connected, it was a gut feeling.

The glowing lights of the clock on the oven caught his attention, he had to get going to the crime scene. After taking a quick sip of his coffee Gibbs ran out of his house and to his car. His day wasn't going well, a lack of sleep, coffee and a hangover equals not good mood which meant hell for his team or anyone else who gets in his way.

"What we got DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked putting on his NCIS cap as he walked to the crime scene.

"Marine corporal found at 0600 hours this morning by a group of runners, Ducky isn't here yet so we don't know the time of death or the cause of death" Tony said reading the information off of the note pad just as the medical van arrived.

"Ah Jethro" Ducky said putting on his hat as he approached his friend who was standing near the victim "Are you alright?" he asked noting Gibbs's blood shot eyes and tired expression.

"Yeah I'm fine Duck" Gibbs said nodding hoping the older man couldn't see he obviously not, before walking off to interview the runners while the team took pictures and bagged and tagged.

Hours later the MCRT had left the crime scene and were back at the NCIS headquarters trying to track down the murderer.

Gibbs walked into Abby lab a big caf-pow in hand "Abby" he called over the loud thumping heavy metal music but she couldn't hear. "Abs" he tried again but it seemed she was too busy in her own world and seemed to be talking to herself.

"Okay guys you need to get your blood pumping we have a lot of work to do" Abby said passing in front of her machines while listening to the music, when all of a sudden a caf-pow was being shaken in front of her.

The bubbly Goth spun on her heels so she was face to face with Leroy Jethro Gibbs "Gibbs" she said in a high pitched squeal before lunging for the highly caffeinated drink put Gibbs held it out of her reach making her pout.

"What you got Abs" he asked still not letting her have her drink.

"Nothing yet the machines are still warming up, I'll tell you as soon as they find something" Abby said "They might work faster if they have a caf-pow" She said with an Abby grin.

Gibbs rolled his eyes before giving her a drink. Abby snatched it before taking a big gulp "Just what I needed, thanks Gibbs" she said with a smile before the older man walked out.

After a trip to autopsy Gibbs walked into the bullpen "What have we got" he ordered walking past Tony and Ziva's desks.

Both agents got up and walked to the plasma screen "Marine corporal Samuel Denton, age 23 still looking for residence and if any family left" Ziva said using the clicker to put a picture of the victim on the screen.

"Good work Ziva" the older agent said with a small smile before turning back to gruff expression like normal.

"DiNozzo" he asked turning to see what his senior agent had, but before the Italian could answer (that he had nothing), Gibbs's phone rang "yeah Gibbs" he answered before putting the phone down abruptly before disappearing up to the Director's office.

"Gibbs thank you for coming" Director Tom morrow said as one of his best agents walked into his office.

"I'm in the middle of a case could we hurry this up sir?" Gibbs asked in the nicest way possible, getting a bit impatient.

"That's what I needed to talk to you about?" Morrow said leaning towards the special agent but still sitting behind his desk.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked through gritted teeth anger rising through him.

"The FBI are interested in the case and he wants a joint operation with Special Agent Fornell and his team" Morrow said knowing Gibbs would be happy "No argument, they are already on their way" he said, the special agent just nodded before walking out, slamming the door behind him.

Not that he would admit it but Gibbs didn't mind working with Fornell, he was a good agent and like himself would put the murderer away at any cost.

The elevator opened just as Gibbs rounded the bullpen. "What are they doing here?" Tony said as Fornell came out of the metal box.

"Joint investigation, isn't that right Gibbs" Fornell said walking over to Gibbs who was sitting down behind his desk, he just simply nodded.

"Aww if it isn't special agent Slacks" Tony said with a cheeky grin after seeing Sacks get out of the elevator.

"Always a clown DiNozzo" Sacks said with a glare as he followed his boss into the middle of the bullpen.

Tony then noticed that there was someone else behind Slacks. He looked her up and down starting with her red fiery hair that went just to her elbow, his gaze then travelled down to her long legs stopping with her stilettos.

A cough brought him from his staring. He looked up and noticed she was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, only then did he notice his mouth was open.

Fornell also heard the cough and turned to look at the latest member of her team. "Gibbs this is the newest agent to my team Jennifer Shepard" he introduced as the redhead stepped forward.

"I look forward to working with you" she said with a familiar smile but he couldn't quite place it.

TBC...

**Please review and give any suggestions of how he finds out its her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions it means a lot and please keep them coming.**

Chapter 4

_Previously:_

_Fornell also heard the cough and turned to look at the latest member of her team. "Gibbs this is the newest agent to my team Jennifer Shepard" he introduced as the redhead stepped forward._

_"I look forward to working with you" she said with a familiar smile but he couldn't quite place it._

_Now…_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was starting to get a head ached, the mixture of the hang over from the night before and Fornell and Sacks barking about things to do with the case was making him hold his head and groan.

"You alright boss?" Tony asked leaning forward on his desk noting his boss was cringing and holding his head in pain.

"Nothing a trip to Ducky won't solve" he said getting up out of his chair before heading to the elevator.

At the mention of the ME's nickname Jenny's head shot up from her desk the other side of Tim's. "Ducky?" she questioned looking at the three NICIS agents hoping it wasn't the same Scotsmen they were talking about.

"He's the ME" Tim said with a warm friendly smile.

Her heart lightened, she hadn't seen her friend since New Year's and wondered how he was. Ever since her father had died she can come close to the man whom who had been a great friend to her family for many years, he had helped her through the loss of her mother and then her father. She had kept meaning to call of visit to see how he was but her mind seemed to be somewhere else or rather someone else.

Jethro, what an odd and mysterious name yet almost gallant and bold. His eyes haunted her, so blue so crystal clear full of emotions, such a deep blue and their gaze so intense she couldn't help but want to melt into a metaphorical puddle.

"Shepard you all right" Special agent Sacks voice broke the redhead from her spell.

"Yeah fine" She said after clearing her throat before going back to trying to get a lead on the case but so far no one was having any luck.

Meanwhile…

Ducky was getting ready to start the autopsy of the marine when Gibbs walked in look frustrated "Mr Palmer could you leave us for a moment?" he said looking a t the younger man who simply nodded before walking out of autopsy. "Something troubling you Jethro?" he asked his friend who seemed to be distracted.

"Do you have any pain killers, head hurts" Gibbs grumbled.

Ducky nodded before turning and going to his draw before producing some pain killers "A lack of sleep and a barrel of bourbon will do that to you" he said as Gibbs swallowed them dry.

"That and Fornell and his two agents are 'helping' us on the case" he grumbled shaking his head.

"Ah I see" the older man said shaking his head Gibbs could never get on with other agents thought Fornell was a little different, he and Gibbs were friends so it must be the agents along with him that were causing the headache. "Tony bating special agent Sacks again?" Ducky asked.

"That and the new probie on his team, there is something about her I can't put my finger on it but she bugs me" Gibbs said before turning to walk out.

"She wouldn't be a redhead would she?" he said with a chuckle.

"Aren't they always with Fornell" he said thinking back to how Fornell and he shared and ex-wife and of course she was a redhead.

Just as the doors of autopsy swooshed closed behind him Gibbs's phone began to ring. "Yeah Gibbs" he said answering his phone.

"I've got something for you Gibbs" Abby's bubbly voice rang down the phone saying those few words before he put the phone down.

Minutes Later Abby spun around making her pigtails fly as Gibbs walked in with a look of frustration on his face "What you got Abs?" he asked.

"Um the finger prints on the bullets belong to one of the deceased's friends, but here is where it gets even weirder, the guy doesn't have an address what he and written down is an abandoned warehouse.

"Will check it out, thanks Abs, I owe you a caf-pow" he said turning to walk away.

"What's Fornell's new Probie like Tony said she's good looking but then he says that about all the girls" the Goth said making Gibbs turn.

The older man just smirked and shook his head, the thoughts about the redhead he would keep to himself, before walking out.

"I bet she's a redhead" Abby said talking to Bert.

Back in the bullpen, Fornell had been called to Director Morrow's office to discuss the case as Gibbs was unavailable.

Tony took this opportunity to get to know the latest FBI agent. He sauntered over to where the redhead sat. Jenny turned once she felt the Italians gaze on her.

"Look I think we got off on the wrong foot earlier" he said with a cheeky smile. Meanwhile in the opposite corner Sacks was trying to supress a chuckle at Tony's attempt of flirting.

Tony just sent the other FBI agent a glare before turning his attention back to the redhead. "Anyway…yeah we got off the wrong foot" he said again sending her another smile.

"Really" Jenny mused with a light smile and sparkle of amusement in her eyes.

"Special agent Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony" he said holding out his hand.

"Jennifer Shepard but you can call me Jenny" She said shaking his hand.

"McGee and Ziva" he said pointing to his other two team mates. Jenny nodded to them giving them a smile.

"If ugh your ever in trouble or want to talk, give me a call" Tony whispered handing her a card "Day or night, home phone numbers on the back" he continued making Jenny want to laugh.

"That's nice of you Tony" she said taking the number but knowing she would never use it.

Just then Gibbs walked into the bullpen followed by Fornell "Grab your gear we got a lead" Gibbs grumbled going to his desk and grabbing his stuff.

The agents did as they were told even Jenny but Sacks was still at his desk, "You heard special agent Gibbs" Fornell said as all the other agents shook their heads at him.

The redhead stepped in the elevator and stood in front of Gibbs, she felt his eyes look her up and down, she smiled to herself before thinking of the case trying to get her thoughts back to professional matters and not how good looking the leader of the MCRT was.

TBC…

**More soon I promise don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update this just I haven't been in the mood to write and also I've been a little stuck but here it goes anyway. I want to thank, miss-tarletone, K8 G.H Ducey and RhizOneil for reviewing the last chapter it means a lot.**

Chapter 5

_Previously:_

_"Gibbs this is the newest agent to my team Jennifer Shepard" he introduced as the redhead stepped forward._

_"I look forward to working with you" she said with a familiar smile but he couldn't quite place it._

…

_Just then Gibbs walked into the bullpen followed by Fornell "Grab your gear we got a lead" Gibbs grumbled going to his desk and grabbing his stuff._

_The redhead stepped in the elevator and stood in front of Gibbs, she felt his eyes look her up and down, she smiled to herself before thinking of the case trying to get her thoughts back to professional matters and not how good looking the leader of the MCRT was._

_Now…_

Thirty minutes later they arrived at the warehouse ready to check the lead. The NCIS and FBI agents hoped out of the respective vans their guns drawn.

"David, DiNozzo and go round that side McGee go round the other" Gibbs instructed the three agents nodded.

"Sacks, with David and DiNozzo" he said making Tony and Sacks groan and Ziva roll her eyes before making their way to where they had been told to go. Fornell then turned to his newest agent "Shepard go with Gibbs, I'll go with McGee" Fornell said knowing it would be better if he went with the young man.

The two men then walked off leaving Gibbs and the redhead alone. "After you" she said motioning to the front door.

"Everyone is position" Gibbs spoke into his mike.

"Roger that Boss" Tony's voice sounded through soon followed by Fornell "In position".

Gibbs then banged on the door "federal agent's open up", he took a step back ready to grab his badge in the hopes someone would answer the door. The only sound that was heard was shuffling all around the house as if from many people.

Gibbs lifted up his arm to talk into his wrist "No answer I'm nocking the door down, get guns ready" he said before noticing Jenny was already standing with her gun drawn ready for what was to come.

"One…Two…three" he counted before kicking the door in nocking it off its hinges; it landed on the floor with a large thud.

"Were in" Ziva's voice sounded through the mike, Gibbs stepped in making sure the large empty room was clear, Just as Jenny herself stepped in she heard footsteps above her.

She looked at Gibbs before looking above her and he nodded before raising sic fingers meaning he had her six.

Jenny nodded before making her way slowly over to the rickety stair case before starting to make her way up her gun drawn the whole time. She was very glad she had swapped her heels for trainers otherwise she would probably break her neck.

"Down stairs is clear Boss" McGee's voice said from over the radio. "Outside clear boss, we got the licence plate on a park car sent it to Abby for her to run, nothing get boss" Tony said over the radio soon after McGee's had gone.

Gibbs didn't say anything back he just kept looking straight ahead looking at the redhead he was following and defiantly enjoying the view.

All of a sudden Jenny stopped dead in her tracks; she looked over her shoulder and put a finger to her lips. She could have sworn she heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door not far from where she stood.

Jenny slowly approached the door her gun drawn, she knocked on it lightly "Federal agents, come out with your hand's where I can see them" she said stepping away from the door as she heard the footsteps get louder until the door opened with a squeak.

Both agents kept their guns trained on the door the whole time, the door opened to reveal a tall man with dark hair, his eyes red and blotchy from crying, Jenny noticed he held something in his hand.

"Hands up where I can see them" she said motioning with her gun. The weedy looking man gave her a sad smile before raising his hands only to show in one hand he was holding a bomb.

"If I push this button we all die" he said with tears in his eyes.

"Why would you want to do that, we are no threat we just want to talk to you about Samuel Denton" Jenny said calmly, Gibbs was impressed this woman seemed to be able to hold herself together when it came to a high risk situation.

"Sam is dead and it's all my fault, it was an accident, he wouldn't listen, I pulled the trigger to scare him I needed his help it was supposed to scare him not kill him" he said gripping the bomb tighter.

"Come with us and we can help you" Jenny said trying to sound reassuring but the man didn't think she was convincing enough.

"Now I've told you all this you two must die to and no one with eve know" he said with a slight evil chuckle.

Gibbs grabbed Jenny by the arm, the both reached the top of the stairs just as he was about to hit the button to trigger the bomb.

He practically pushed her down the stairs before shoving her out of the door. As the windows began to shatter and the fire began to reach its full potential Gibbs pushed the redhead FBI agent to the floor shielding her body with his.

Jenny's green met Gibbs's blue and at the same time it all came back to them, the New Year's eve party, her green eyes so piercing and bright, her voice so velvety smooth there was no way this wasn't the mystery redhead.

Those eyes, Jenny thought, it couldn't be him could it, he couldn't be the love of her life could he?

"Is everyone ok?" Tony's voice broke them from their staring into each other's souls. Gibbs groaned before rolling off of Jenny, who all of a sudden began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Yeah were fine" Sacks said walking over to the redhead and silver haired man. "Although I think Shep may have hit her head too hard" she muttered going to help her up only to have her pull him to the ground before standing up and glaring at him.

Tony then tried to help Gibbs up but the older man didn't need his help.

An hour later Sacks and Fornell were up in the bullpen talking with Tony and the rest of the team talking over pizza while Jenny sat finishing up her report of what happened.

"Does anyone know where Gibbs is I need him to sign this verifying this is what happened?" Jenny asked getting up from her seat.

"He's with Ducky in autopsy" Abby said with a friendly smile, she watched as the redhead walked away towards the elevator, "Wouldn't she and Gibbs make a cute couple?" she asked out loud.

Sacks almost chocked on his pizza "Gibbs and her" he said shaking his head "Tony has a better chance and that's saying something" he continued making them all glare at him even Fornell.

"I'm tempted to take a leaf out of Gibbs's book and slap you on the back of the head" Fornell grumbled.

Down in autopsy?...

"And how may I ask did you manage to get such a big bruise on your knee?" he asked.

"I told you I had to tackle the FBI Agent to the ground or they could have died" he growled and Ducky took a closer look at the deep dark purple ring on his knee.

The doors to autopsy swished open "Sorry should I come back another time?" Jenny asked putting a hand to her mouth.

"Jennifer my dear how are you?" Ducky said with a smile as he walked over to the young woman he saw as a daughter and hugged her.

"I'm good Ducky and you?" she asked both the friends ignoring Gibbs who was sitting on the metal slab watching the scene unfold.

"I'm very well, what brings you to NCIS?" he asked putting an arm around her as they walked over to Gibbs.

"I got the position on the FBI team…" she said not being able to finish her sentence because she was hugged by Ducky.

"Oh that is good, shame the FBI got you and not NCIS" he said shaking his head before he turned to Gibbs "This is my friend Gibbs I told you about once" he said.

"I know Gibbs he saved my life earlier at the warehouse" she said giving him an appreciative nod.

"You're the new FBI agent on Fornell team" the ME said now knowing that he should have seen this sooner. "Jethro you remember me telling you about Jennifer don't you?" he asked his friend.

Ducky called him Jethro, that was the nail in the coffin he was most defiantly the man under the mask, her hear started beating a mile a minute.

"Yeah, your father was a good friend of Duck's" Gibbs said and Jenny nodded.

"You too must have seen each other at my New Year's party, Jennifer was the woman in the red dress, I believe I saw you talking over by the drinks cabinet" Ducky continued. It was most defiantly her.

"We should be getting back" Gibbs said jumping off of the table and headed for the door.

"I'll call you tomorrow Ducky, maybe set up a time for coffee" Jenny suggested, the old scots man nodded before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and letting her go.

As the redhead and silver haired man waited for the elevator the tension could only be cut with a chainsaw.

Once they stepped inside Gibbs flipped the switch and turned to face her. "We need to talk"

TBC…

**If you want an update soon please give suggestions because I have no idea where to go from here.**

**Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews. **

Chapter 6

_Previously:_

_As the redhead and silver haired man waited for the elevator the tension could only be cut with a chainsaw._

_Once they stepped inside Gibbs flipped the switch and turned to face her. "We need to talk"_

_Now:_

Jenny couldn't help but look into his blue eyes, they had been the first thing that had attracted her to him, she had never seen eyes quite like them, she hadn't met anyone quite like him either. 'What about?" she asked her voice a little shaky.

"About what happened on the night of the 31st of December" Gibbs said moving closer to her by an inch, he so wanted to kiss her again, recreate the magical spark of the night, but this wasn't the right time or place.

"You regret kissing me?" Jenny asked her eyebrow raised not sure where this new found confidence came from.

"Regret it" He said with an almost chuckle, which she returned with a smile "I haven't been able to get you out of my head" he explained one of his arms going next to her, the metal of the elevator cool against the palm of his hand.

"Really" Jenny sad biting her lip as she imagined the types of dreams he could have been having about her.

"But they always got interrupted when I was about to find out your name" he said in almost a whisper. His lips so close to her Jenny had to close her eyes in anticipation of what may or may not come.

"Don't yah just hate fireworks" She said with a smile remembering the bang that had gone off as she had said her name, she had always worried that he hadn't heard her and now she knew.

"Never hated them more in my life" He said as his eyes travelled up and down her body before resting on her seductive lips, daring him to kiss her, tempting him and at some point he was going to have to give in.

They stood less than centimetres apart for what felt like an eternity. Both looking into each other's eyes, waiting for the other to make the first move but neither seemed to want to give in. Jenny was first to speak "You gonna stare at me all day or are you going to kiss me?" she asked.

Gibbs smiled to himself, he liked this woman very _very _much. He moved his arms so one wrapped itself around her waist pulling her closer while the other went to her face slowly caressing her cheek while her arms went around his neck.

Their lips met in a hot fiery kiss, their lounges asking permission into one another's mouths only to have access eagerly granted.

She ran her hands through his silver hair, loving how it felt as she gripped and tugged at it. His hand bunching up her hair and pulling her face closer to his and his other rested on the bare skin left from where her t-shirt had ridden up.

They felt like they had been lovers for years, they should have been doing this for years, just like the dancing they fitted well together, it was like they already knew one another.

This was so much better than the kiss that had haunted them for a little more than a month, this was up a few gears.

But they both felt the needed more of each other. Jenny pushed him away and began walking him back until his back collided with the metal wall, before she began to unbutton his shirt, her hands tracing his tone muscles, loving how they rippled under her touch. Gibbs let out a slight moan at the sensation of her hands on his skin.

Unknown to the couple, when the redhead had pushed him back he had accidently flipped the switch.

So Just as Gibbs was going to pull Jenny's top off, the elevator doors opened. Ducky had wanted to make sure Gibbs and jenny were ok apparently according to Tony they hadn't gotten to the bullpen yet when they clearly should have and now he knew why.

He was shocked to say the least to find his best friend and a woman whom he viewed as a daughter in a heated kiss about to divest one another of article of clothing.

The couple sprang apart, the ME wasn't sure what to say so he turned on his heels and headed back to autopsy in sudden need of some strong alcohol.

"Ducky" Jenny said knowing that the man would be confused, mentally scared and highly confused.

"I'll go" Gibbs said after he had finished buttoning up his skirt, he gave her a kiss on the cheek before going after his friend. 

Ducky knew Gibbs would go after him so wasn't surprised when he came in through the autopsy doors. He poured himself a scotch that he had supplied in his desk and took a sip before turning around to face Gibbs who was leaning against an autopsy table. "I know you like redhead Jethro but Jennifer really" he said angrily shaking his head.

"You don't understand Duck she's different from the others" Gibbs said trying to explain himself.

"Yes and so was Stephanie and Diane and Ginger but look what happened to them, married you then divorce you months later" Ducky said knowing it was low what he was saying was horrible but it had to be said, Gibbs didn't have a great track record.

"Ducky you have to believe me this time when I say Jenny really is different" Gibbs said sounding almost pleading for the older man to understand.

"I may be your friend Jethro, but Jennifer is like a daughter to me" he warned, pointing his finger at the younger man.

"I'll be extra careful I promise" Gibbs said as if he was asking to borrow a toy or something.

"Go" Ducky said pointing to the door, maybe Jenny and Gibbs would be good for one another, he thought as he leant back on his chair and took another sip of his drink.

Five minutes later Gibbs made his way back to the bullpen, he noticed that the FBI agents had left that meant Jenny had to. "Where did they go?" Gibbs asked confused.

"The case was over Gibbs they didn't see a reason to stay" Ziva said starting to close down her computer ready to call it a night.

"Did they go back to the FBI office?" Gibbs asked wondering if they would have any idea where Jenny was but trying to be discreet about it.

"No Fornell said something about getting his daughter, Sacks probably went home and when I asked Jenny out for drinks she said she had to go to the shooting range" Tony said packing up his stuff.

Gibbs nodded before turning off his computer. "Go home and have a nice weekend" he said as his team began to make their ways to the elevator.

Once his computer was off he then decided to take the stairs rather than wait for the next elevator. Once he finally got to his car he began the journey to the shooting range in the hopes that the one he went to might also be the one Jenny did to.

"Special agent Gibbs" the woman at the reception greeted him like normal, "You're going to have to share the range tonight a woman came in not five minutes ago" she commented before going back to her magazine.

As Gibbs walked into the range area he could hear shots being fired, he headed in the direction of them. Only to find Jenny Shepard holding her sig waiting for the new target, he wanted to observe to see how good of a shot she was, because something told him she was the woman from the other day, who left her coffee cup behind. He watched as her eyes narrowed onto the target and she took a deep breath before pulling the trigger. Straight between the eyes, and then again but this time straight through the heart.

He then decided to make his presence known "Impressive" he said stepping out of the shadows, which the redhead didn't seem so surprised about.

"My father taught me how to shoot" she commented turning to face him slowly.

"You come here often?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"Whenever I need to calm down or something is on my mind of bothering me" she said holstering her weapon.

"So it was you the other day, you left your coffee cup" he said remembering finding the cup with the lipstick on the brim, he could now tell it matched hers.

Jenny nodded slowly "Is Ducky ok?" she asked worried for her friend.

"He's fine, nothing some scotch won't fix" he said making her laugh a little, he liked it, it was a soft giggle rather than a loud in your face chuckle like most woman he had been attracted to had "You wanna get some dinner?" he asked after a moment.

"Sure Jenny said taking his hand in hers and following him out.

TBC…

**Please review and please give suggestions because I am so stuck with what to do next.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all your reviews.**

Chapter 7

"Do you bring all the girls down here?" Jenny asked from her place at the top of the basement stairs, looking over the banister as the dark and dusty basement he had brought her to after they'd had dinner at a quite Chinese place.

"Nope, only the special ones" he said sending her a smile as he took off his jacket and put it on one of the work bench. "Drink" he asked turning around and grabbing two empty mason jars and the bottle of bourbon.

"Please" Jenny said as she took her high heels off, not wanting to break her neck. Gibbs notice this, pretty, had the taste for bourbon and common sense, was he on to a winner?

He handed her the jar of bourbon as she reached the bottom step, she took it with a nod before taking a sip, "You know Ducky told me a little bit about you" she said walking over to the boat and running her finger with the grain of the wood.

"Really" Gibbs asked making him turn around.

"Mmmh, you build boats in your basement" she said "How are you going to get it out?"

"That's a secret" he said taking another sip of his bourbon, eye the redhead over the brim if the jar.

"A man of mystery" she said with wide eyes, there was an awkward silence until Jenny decided to break it, "Ducky told me you're a great friend" she said giving him a smile.

Gibbs nodded "Ducky's always been there for me" he could always rely on his friend.

"He was there for me when my father died, I don't know what i would have done without him, he's lie a surrogate father for me" she said with a frown. She had a glassy look in her eyes as she got lost in memories of unpleasant times, she soon came back to reality and took a big gulp of her drink.

"You get the bastard who killed him?" Gibbs asked, secretly knowing to some degree what the younger woman had gone through.

"Oh yeah" she said with an evil grin, before finally meeting Gibbs's gaze, she saw something in his eyes, something that told her he had a tragedy happen, that he kept bottle up inside, a dark shadow that would always be with him, but she knew what it was like, she never liked to talk about her father, It wasn't something that just slipped out like it seemed to just then. Maybe it had something to do with the company.

"Refill?" Gibbs asked noticing her jar was almost empty.

"Why not" she said just before he poured more of the amber liquid into the jar. "It's an acquired taste" she said after taking another gulp, "shame more people don't acquire it" she said turning her attention back to the boat she was leaning on.

"Only met one other woman than you who ever liked the stuff" he said looking at the amber liquid.

Jenny turned, her green eyes meeting his again. "My first wife, Shannon" he said with a sad nod.

"Ducky mentioned you had been married a few times, what happened to her?" she said wanting to find out more about the masked man who had been in her dreams for the past weeks, who it took her until now to unmask.

"She along with are eight your old daughter were killed in a car crash by a drug dealer while I was away in the marines" his voice choked up by the end, but tears didn't fall, he was all cried out years ago now it just made his heart ache and voice shaky.

Jenny came up to him and gave him a hug, he would help but hug her back, his arms went around her little waist. He rested his head on top of her's as without her heels she was shorter than he was.

"Did you get him?" she asked looking up at him.

"Oh yeah" he said using her words from earlier making them both laugh.

He didn't know what it was that made him tell Jenny the big secret he usually harboured from the woman in his life, even Ducky didn't know. Maybe it was something to do with the fact she knew what he had gone through, she hadn't automatically walked out or pressed for more information, she was just fine with what he had told.

After a couple of more moments still standing entwined Jenny pulled away and turned to the boat. "You built all this by hand" she said taking a real good look at it.

"Yep" he said with a proud smile.

"It's very impressive" she said touching the wood like she had done before.

"You want to help sand it?" he asked picking up the sanding block and paper before walking over to her and handing it to her.

Jenny smiled before starting to sand the wood, deliberately not going with the gran as he father had taught her. Gibbs did just what she had wanted him to.

He came up behind her and put his hands on top of hers. "With the grain" he whispered into her ear, his breath hitting her skin causing a shiver down her spine. He then began to move both their hands so that they were sanding with the grain of the wood.

The tension between them was building between them once again, it hadn't been there since being in the elevator but it was back again.

Jenny turned so she was still in the confines of his arms, she reached up and kissed him, one which he eagerly returned. Her hands went to his hair much like they had done before. The spark form new year's had returned only this time was more like a fire.

The next morning Gibbs woke up when sing light hit his face, he reached out for the redhead who he had fallen asleep with but she wasn't anywhere to be found. He hadn't had another dream had he?

Then his en suit bathroom door opened to reveal Jenny dressed in the same clothes as the night before, she put her phone in her pocked as she walked out. "Hey" he said looking up at her with a smile one which she couldn't help but return.

"Hey, didn't mean to wake you sorry" she said leaning over and giving him a kiss.

"You weren't planning on running off so I would never be able to find you again where you" he said jokingly as he pulled her down onto the bed.

"Because now that I've found you I won't let you go" he said kissing her again.

"And I'm blissfully happy about that and I don't plan on loosing you either but I'm on call this weekend, so I have to get home and change before Fornell doesn't ask me why I'm doing the walk of shame. Can you imagine his face if I were to say you were to blame" she said laughing at the thought.

"Ok you can go" he said letting go of her wrist

"I'll call you later" she said giving him one last kiss before walking out of his bedroom door.

An hour later, Gibbs decided that he need more wood to finish his boat, on the way to the hardware store, he stopped at one of his favourite coffee places.

As he was making his order he noticed Fornell in the corner, dressed for work, obviously have a break.

"Here you go sir" the woman said handing him his coffee, Gibbs handed over the money before making his way over to his friend.

"Jethro, what a pleasant surprise" he said looking up from his drink.

"Tobias any reason you're not at work?" Gibbs asked sitting down.

"I'm having a longer than usual break" he said.

"Why?" Gibbs aske das he took a sip of his coffee.

"Sacks and Shepard are at each other's throats, him wanting to know who she's sleeping with all I can say is lucky bastard whoever he is" Fornell said shaking his head. Gibbs supressed a smirk, if only his friend knew. "She comes with baggage though" he continued.

Gibbs's smirk went "What?" he asked confused.

"She's a single mother, has a son" Fornell said "I only know because I looked in her file, she doesn't like to talk about him"

Gibbs was shocked, nor Jenny or Ducky had told him. After all he and Jenny had told each other last night, she didn't tell him that she had son. Why?

TBC…

**Hope you guys like this chapter, don't forget to review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all your reviews.**

Chapter 8

After leaving Gibbs's house Jenny drove straight to her home, she needed to have a shower and change into new clothes and more importantly she needed to see her son.

As soon as she got out of her car the front door opened and the blur that she called her son came running out.

She crouched down to his level and hugged the boy close. She brushed his dark brunet hair out of the ten year olds eyes, her green eyes meeting his. Liam Shepard was his mother's world.

"Hi buddy" she said kissing the top of his head.

"Hey mum, Naomi and I made cookies, I save one for you and Billy asked if I could go round his house can I mum can I?" he asked hugging his mother close, they were best friends, they were all each other had.

"Aww thank you sweetie and sure you can" Jenny said standing up to her full height before taking his hand and leading him into the house.

"Your home Senora" the Mexican woman greeted the redhead.

"Oh Naomi you should take the day off go shopping have weekend I can look after Liam" she said running a hand through her sons hair.

"Are you sure?" the woman asked.

"Yeah I'm absolutely sure, Bye" she said with a smile.

"By Mr Liam" she said smiling at the little boy.

"By Naomi" he said with smile before the woman left.

Jenny then turned to Liam "I have to go to work for a couple of hour so I'll drop you off and pick you up when you want just phone me, ok" she said with a smile.

Liam nodded but with a pout on his face "You always have to work" he grumbled turning away to go back to his cartoons.

"Hey" Jenny said putting her hand on her sons shoulder making him turn to her "Hey buddy look at me" she said lifting his chin so her gaze met his "I promise tomorrow is all about you we'll do whatever you want me to do, ok and tonight we can have a movie night whatever one you want and I'll take you to the shops and you can pick the treats" but the boy didn't smile or even change facial expressions.

"Hey listen to me, Liam you are the most important person in my life, I love you and I promise things will change I'll try and be around more" she said, tears welling in her eyes. Liam nodded to his mother before walking off to the lounge.

Jenny took a deep breath before making her way up the stairs to her bedroom. She soon changed from the clothes from the day before and changing into an outfit that she wished Jethro could see her in, it was appropriate enough for work and still left enough for imagination not that Jethro would have to.

"Come on Liam time to go" she said thirty minutes later grabbing her bag standing by the front door. Moments later the ten year old appeared ready with his back pack full of things to take to his friends.

Fifteen minutes later Jenny pulled up outside his friend's house Jenny smiled as Billy one of Liam's friend came running out of the house and towards the car, "Call me if you need me I'll be here to get you in a couple of hours" she said kissing his forehead.

"I will, love yah mum" he said with a toothy grin before getting out and meeting his friend. Jenny watched as her little boy walked back to the house and before he went into the house he turned and waked at Jenny. She sent him a wave back before driving away once he was in the house.

Thirty minutes later she arrived at the FBI headquarters. "Why you so happy?" Sacks asked as he leaned back on his chair.

Jenny hadn't even realised she was smiling until he had said so, it must have been the mix of spending the night with a man she could feel herself falling in love with and spending some time with her son. "Why does it matter to you" she asked sitting behind her desk flipping one of her red locks behind her ear.

"Please don't tell me you're sleeping with DiNozzo" Sacks said shaking his head.

"Would it bug you if I was?" she asked trying to supress a laugh while teasing him, baiting him.

"No I just didn't realise you had such low standards" he said going back to his computer.

Fornell welcomed the silence, he was beginning to know what Gibbs must go through with Ziva and Tony always at each other's throats.

But the silence didn't last much longer "It's not McGee is it?" Sacks asked after a couple of minutes.

"Ugh I'm going for Coffee and when I get back you'd better have more of your paper work finished" he said getting up and walking out of the office.

Forty minutes later Fornell walked back into the office. Because Jenny had only just started working with Fornell and Sacks she'd done her paper work as she only had to write up the case with NCIS and that hadn't taken her long.

She got out of her seat and walked over to Fornell putting the file on his desk "I'm done can I go now?" she asked not seeing what else she had to or could do.

The older man opened the file and quickly skim read it before closing it shut "Fine you can go but keep your phone on if we get a case I'll call you" he said.

The redhead nodded before walking over and grabbing her hand bag before leaving the building full aware of both Sacks and Fornell's eyes on her.

Just as she reached her car her phone began to ring "Shepard" she answered in her usual tone.

"Hey Jen it's me" Leroy Jethro Gibbs's voice sounded down the phone.

"Jethro" she said with a smile, she missed him already.

"Do you wanna grab a cup of coffee?" he asked.

"Sure I was just leaving the office, so I can meet you soon if you want" she said getting into her car.

"Do you know the coffee shop on the corner of 3rd?" he asked as he was already there after talking to Fornell.

"Only the best place for coffee in DC, I'll see you in twenty" she said before putting the phone down.

Twenty five minutes later after getting stuck in traffic Jenny walked into the coffee shop and her eyes were automatically drawn the silver haired man in the corner who was staring into his coffee cup.

Jenny walked over to the cashier before going over to Gibbs "Coffee please" she said with a smile handing over the money in exchange for the mug.

"Hey" Jenny said putting the mug down opposite Gibbs's and sitting down opposite him before leaning into kiss him, he gave her a peck on the lips in return which surprised her, something must be wrong. "Sorry I'm late traffic was nightmare" she said sending him a smile.

"It's ok all that matters is you're here" he said with a smile.

Jenny nodded before taking a sip of her coffee "Like I said best in DC" she said with a smile, trying to fill the awkward silence that was looming over them. "Jethro what's wrong, is it something I've said or done" she asked concerned, she really was falling for this man hook line and sinker.

"Last night…I told you things I…haven't even told Ducky, I opened up to you told you everything" he said as Jenny took one his hands in her giving him the strength he needed. He wanted to ask her why she hadn't told him she had a son but he didn't want to lose her over it.

"Yes and for that I'm very grateful" she said with a small smile.

"And I know you told me about your father but I had the feeling like I do now that your hiding something from me" Gibbs continued not wanting to rat his friend out for accidently tell him, how was Tobias supposed to know that Gibbs was one of the reasons his latest probie had come in with a smile on her face.

Jenny took a deep breath, she had been feeling guilty that she hadn't told him about Liam she had her reasons and now she was going to have to tell him.

"I have a son his name is Liam, I had him when I was eighteen, so he's ten now, he's my world" she began taking a small breath, her eyes met Gibbs's he was full of curiosity.

"I don't usually tell people about him because his father his Darren Motchieley, when I met him I didn't know that he was part of the Mafia I only realised when I had found out I was pregnant and went to go tell him and I met his family, I didn't want my child getting born into that, so I broke up with him, turns out he didn't really care about me any way he was just using me, I don't want Darren coming and taking Liam away I don't want him to have anything to do with his father's life so I don't tell many people about him, the only other person that nose I have a son is Ducky" she finished.

"Thank you for telling me" Gibbs said understanding that she was just trying to protect her son, he under stood that he would have done the same.

Jenny's phone then began to ring, she pulled the item out of her bag and realised it was Billy's mother, the redhead took the call out side.

Gibbs watched through the window as Jenny spoke on the phone, walking around on the pavement, holding her phone in one hand and twirling a piece of her hair with her free hand. He noticed how her eyes sparkled as she laughed at a comment someone had said on the other end of the phone.

Jenny put the phone down before walking back into the café "I have to go, Liam wants me to pick him up from his friends, would you liked to come over tomorrow, me and Liam were going to go out he's deciding but I would really like it if you want to come, but if there is somewhere else you have to be then don't worry…" she began to ramble but Gibbs's lips silenced her.

"I would love to" he said once they broke away.

"I'll call you in the morning" she said with a blush to her cheek before giving him another kiss. "Ok I have to go" she said, she could spend too much time getting lost in this man.

"Mmm… ok, don't forget to call me" he said with a smile as he watched her walk away.

Jenny gave him a cheeky smile in response before walking out the door with once again a smile on her face.

TBC…

**Lots of update from me tonight, I also update 'a drop in the ocean' if any of you read that as well.**

**What did you guys think any suggestions?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all your reviews and support, thanks to RUMad for helping me with this chapter.**

Chapter 9

Jenny had been surprised when Liam had said he didn't mind that he was going to meet Jethro if anything he was excited. When it came to men that she'd dated she would only tell them about Liam unless she knew they were someone special and that had never happened before, Jenny didn't go one dates very often and if she did the men were either boring and self-absorbed or were only interested in her looks.

But the first moment she had seen Jethro she had known he was someone special and she was right, she wasn't sure what it was but she knew he was the one and she couldn't wait for him to meet Liam.

Jenny was sitting at her vanity mirror brushing her hair after just drying it, when she heard Liam's bedroom door open then the sound if his footsteps make his way across the hall.

The wooden door opened slowly before her sons head peered round the corner. "Morning" Jenny greeted the brunet boy with a smile, as a way of telling him it was ok to come in.

"Morning Mum" the boy said with a tired smile as he walked over to her.

"You decided where you want to go?" she asked hoping it would be something interesting.

"Can we go to the Zoo?" he asked, his green eyes shining with excitement, the Zoo was one of his favourite places to go in DC.

"Sure thing buddy" Jenny said pulling her son close and kissing the top of his head. "Gets dressed and watch some cartoons I'll be down when I'm ready".

"Sure thing" Liam said before running out of his mother's34 bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Liam went to his room to get dressed, it was just across the hall from his mother's , they had spent the whole of last summer decorating it, it had taken a while mostly because they kept having paint fights but eventually he's gotten everything he wanted.

The walls were an aqua blue, the floors were wooden like planks on a ship, he loved boats, everything was boat themed, they had even painted a small boat on the wall with a sail.

Jenny supposed he had gotten it from her father as he always like boats and had owned one at one time but Jenny had never been that interested in them.

Once the little boy changed into jeans and a blue t-shirt, he walked down stairs and made his way to the lounge where he sat and began to watch cartoons. He knew from experience that his mother took a while to get ready, she always tried to look her best not that the little boy saw why.

Time went on as he watched cartoon after cartoon while hearing footsteps from his mother's room upstairs. The front door bell went making him mute the TV.

Gibbs was right on time, Jenny poked her head out of her bedroom door "Liam get that it will be Jethro" she said having already looked out of her bedroom window and seeing the silver haired man's car parked outside.

"Kay" Liam screamed up the stairs as he headed to the front door.

He walked to the big door that his mother for some reason had always been fond of and unlocked it before opening it. The little boy looked the man up and down, Gibbs was wearing Jeans and a grey polo shirt.

"You must be Liam" he said with a friendly smile holding out his hand.

"You must be Jethro" Liam said shaking Gibbs's hand before standing aside letting Gibbs in.

"You can call me Gibbs" the older man said sending the little boy another smile as he walked in.

"Ok Gibbs" Liam said with a smile "Would you like something to eat or drink? We have Coffee" the little boy suggested.

"Coffee would be great" the silver haired man said following the little boy towards the kitchen.

"The coffee pots there help yourself" Liam said as he went to the fridge and pulled out the milk before going over to a cupboard and getting a mug and a glass and giving the mug to the older man.

"Thanks" he said with a smile before going over to the coffee pot as Liam poured some milk into the glass for himself before sitting at one of the bar stools. "So Liam what do you like? Got any interests?" he asked wanting to get to know the boy.

"I like boats" he said after taking a sip of his milk leaving him with a milk moustache.

Gibbs was surprised "Really, I'm building one in my basement" he said with a smile.

"In your basement how does it fit?" Liam asked cocking his head to the side.

"I build it in sections" Gibbs said leaning against the counter.

"Cool, can I come see it?" Liam asked his eyes sparkling with curiosity and excitement. Gibbs noticed how the boy's eyes sparkled, he had his mother's eyes.

"Yeah, sure sometime I would like that" he said just as Jenny entered the kitchen, both boys looked to her a smile, she was wearing casual Jeans a white t-shirt with a blue checked shirt open over it, her hair was in a top notch and sunglasses sat on the top of her head. Gibbs liked the casual look.

"I see Liam showed you where the coffee was" Jenny said motioning to the cup in the silver haired mans hands.

"That he did" he said sending Liam a smile. "So where we going?" Gibbs asked intrigued.

"To the Zoo" Liam said with a smile.

"Great" Gibbs said with a smile just as something came to Liam.

"Need my cap" he said getting up from his seat and then running out of the kitchen.

As soon as the little boy was out of the room Jenny moved closer to Gibbs "Hey" she said with a smile.

"Hi" he said stepping closer to Jenny and wrapping an arm around her waist "I like the casual look" he whispered in her ear before moving his lips to over hers.

"Thank you, you don't looks so bad yourself" she said before giving him a quick kiss on the lips as she wasn't sure if Liam would be back anytime soon.

Just as they pulled apart Liam came back in "Ready to go?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"Sure am" Liam said before running to the door, Jenny took Gibbs's hand in his and following her son. All three looking forward to going to the Zoo.

TBC…

**Any suggestions on what should happen at the Zoo I have a little tiny cute story line but I need more.**

**Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it has been so long since I have updated this story, I'm sorry about the wait. I've just been so stuck on this and I still kind of am but I think I can write it, so sorry if it's not the best.**

**I quickly want to thank Luminosity45 for helping me with the information about the D.C zoo and Tivafivanatomy for giving me a kick to write this.**

Chapter 10

After the car ride, the two Shepard's and Gibbs arrived at D.C zoo.

For the whole journey Liam had been very excited, he loved the zoo almost as much as he loved boats. It was one of his favourite places, Jenny had brought him to the zoo when she'd first brought him to D.C and it just so happened to be the same day some tiger cubs would first been seen by the public and since then she and Liam had come and watched them grow just like he had.

"Can we see the tigers?" the little boy asked as he hoped out of Gibbs's car.

"Of course" Jenny said walking round to stand with her son and Gibbs.

"What about the panda's?" He asked.

Gibbs chuckled, he like this kid, "You can see what you want" the older man reassured the little boy.

As they entered the zoo Liam walked off in front of the pair "Don't go too far" Jenny called after him.

"I won't" Liam called back as he walked.

Jenny smiled at her son before looking at Gibbs beside her; he gave her a smile before sliding his hand into hers and giving it a squeeze.

"Can we see the panda's first?" Liam asked stopping in front of the two adults, who both nodded before following him to the right enclosure.

The pandas were on of the main enclosure and it was crowded and as he was only ten Liam couldn't see. When Jenny and Gibbs arrived moments later after Liam they swallowed their smirks as they watched the little boy jump up and down trying to look over the crowed of other children and their parents.

Gibbs approached Liam and carefully lifted the little boy up. The boy turned and smiled at Gibbs before looking at the animals. "I can see them" he said with a smile. After a couple of moments Gibbs arms began to hurt so he let the boy down before anyone got hurt.

"Thanks Gibbs" Liam said with a smile that was so much like his mothers.

"Any time buddy, what do you wanna see next?" he asked.

"Tigers, I wanna show you the cubs, well they aren't cubs anymore but I was here when they were" the little boy began to ramble.

"Come on then" Jenny said putting her hand on her sons shoulder and giving it a squeeze before walking off in the direction of the tigers, the two boys close behind.

Moments later they were walking on the walkway looking down at the tiger pen, "That's one of them there" Liam said pointing one of the tigers swimming in the area of water, "And one there" he said pointing to one that was laying on a rock sun bathing".

"How many cubs were there?" Gibbs asked as he leant on the railing.

"There were four but once two were big enough they got moved" Liam explained, leaning next to Gibbs, just as the wind picked up and his cap flew off his head. "My cap" the boy said watching as it moved off of his head and trying to grab it but then watched it fall into the enclosure and land in the water. "That was my lucky cap" he said sounded disheartened. "I guess it's gone now"

Jenny knew how much the cap meant to her son, he always liked to wear it. "It's ok sweetie, I'll get you another one" she said running a hand through his brown hair before kissing his head. "Why don't we get some ice-cream" she suggested taking the boys hand and Gibbs's in the other.

Ten minutes later Liam sat eating mint choc chip ice cream "Thanks Gibbs, this is my favourite" the boy said shovelling more of the minty chocolate into his mouth.

Both Jenny and Gibbs smiled at the boy, "Don't eat so fast, you might get brain freeze" Jenny warned before taking another spoonful of her strawberry ice-cream, she had smiled when Gibbs had brought back ice-cream for everyone and himself coffee flavoured which had made Jenny bite back a laugh.

"So what's next?" Jenny asked her son.

Her son thought for a moment, licking the ice cream off of his spoon "Can we see the monkeys?" he asked.

"You sure, they might think your one of them" Jenny teased, something she had always said as when he was little be had reminded her of a chimpanzee.

"You wouldn't let them take me" Liam protested with a smile as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"You got that right" the redhead said with a smile as she finished her ice cream.

Gibbs smiled, he loved the way Jenny and Liam interacted, he saw how they were all each other had and how they had their traditions and understood what each other meant, spending time with Jenny and her son had brought back many memories for him, Kelly had also loved the zoo, and he had picked her up when she couldn't see the pandas, he had also bought her ice cream from the very same kiosk he had done for Liam and Jenny.

A couple of hours and many more animals later Liam was standing in the gift shop looking at the wall of cuddly animals. "Can't decide which one" the little boy said looking at them all.

"How about a panda?" Gibbs suggested.

Liam shook his head "Already have one" he said.

"Ok what about a tiger?"he suggested.

"Have one" Liam stated. "I have most of them, I want to collect one of each" the boy explained.

"Am I going to have to start calling you Noah, with the boats and the animals?" Gibbs asked with a chuckle.

"He doesn't have two of every animal, thank God" Jenny said with a smile "how about a monkey, you don't have a chimp at home" the redhead suggested.

"Yeah" Liam said picking the cuddly toy chimp off the shelf and handing it to Jenny to buy.

Half an hour later they arrived at Jenny's house. "Thanks for the great day Gibbs" Liam said giving the silver haired man a big smile.

"Any time buddy" Gibbs said giving the boy an smile in return before watching him walk in to the lounge.

"I had a great time too" Jenny said as Gibbs turned to her.

"I did too" Gibbs said wrapping his arms around Jenny's waist and pulling her close to him. "Liam is a great kid" he said with a smile

"Your great with him" Jenny said with a smile. "You want to stay?" she asked.

"I would love to but I have to get up early for work tomorrow" he said before leaning down and kissing her.

The kiss became heated, Jenny began to run her hands through his hair, but then she remembered Liam was in the house. "You should go, we both have work tomorrow".

Gibbs nodded before pulling away "I'll call you, we can set up something, coffee or maybe I take you guys out for dinner" he suggested.

"Would love it" she said before kissing him again. "Liam Gibbs is leaving, you coming to say goodbye?" Jenny called into the lounge.

The little boy then came skidding out of the lounge "Bye Gibbs, am I going to see you soon?" he asked.  
>"You bet" Gibbs said ruffling his hair "Bye Liam, Jen" he gave her a smile before leaving.<p>

"I like him mum" Liam said looking up at his mother.

"So do I Liam, so do I" She said kissing the boys forehead.

TBC…

**I'm sorry it's short and rubbish, please give suggestions and review if there are people still going to read this.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, especially to the people who reviewed the last chapter: TeamCarlisleandEsme8, NcisLuver, K8 G.H. Ducey, fashiongirl97, miss-tarletone, debbieells, RhizOneill. It means a lot and thanks for all the encouragement.**

**I also want to give a big thanks to my older sister RUMad even though she won't ever read this but she's given me a lot of inspiration when it comes to this story. If any of you like Glee mainly Faberry you should so check out her stories they are amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Liam unfortunately not his mother or Gibbs.**

Chapter 11

For the first time in a long Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into the bullpen, in a good mood.

"Morning boss, have a good weekend?" Tony asked from his desk as the older man walked over to his desk.

Gibbs wasn't sure what to say, of course he had had a great weekend, one of the best, he'd woke up Saturday morning to the beautiful redhead and then spent the next day with her and Liam and then after that he and Jenny had spoken on the phone and he smell asleep with his head on pillow that was infused with Jenny's perfume.

"The usual" he grumbled, hiding the smile that so desperately wanted to play on his lips. Gibbs didn't want to tell his team, his friends about his new found love, he was a privet person, it wasn't any of their business, who he dated, slept with or was falling madly and deeply in love with didn't affect them so why did they need to know.

Meanwhile Jenny Shepard was feeling the same. She'd never felt comfortable to let Liam meet her boyfriends or men she'd dated let alone felt the need to tell them about the boy but Gibbs was different.

Jenny knew from what Ducky had told her, what Gibbs was like, loyal, caring, passionate and was great with kids and over the past three days that had all been proven to her.

She couldn't help the smile that was on her face, the way she felt happy, looked happy and Liam seemed better too.

"Morning Jenny" Fornell greeted as the redhead walked into the FBI bullpen with a spring in her step.

"Boss" she nodded before dropping her handbag and sitting at her desk.

Sacks looked up at the redhead "Have a nice weekend?" he noticed she was smiling more, so something must be up.

"As a matter of fact I did, you?" Jenny asked leaning forward from her desk giving the man a smile.

Sacks nodded before getting on with his paper work.

Two hours later neither Jenny nor Gibbs had got a case and both had done their paper work so far patiently waiting for a case while secretly hoping there wouldn't be one.

Gibbs sighed as he ran a hand down his face, he watched as Tony threw paper balls at Tim and when the younger agent didn't give him any response he turned to Ziva "Even think about it Tony and I'll kill you twenty different ways using this pen" the Israeli said holding up her bic biro that she'd been writing with.

Gibbs got up from his desk and took his phone out of his pocket as he made his way to the stair well where he sat on one of the steps and dialled a familiar number.

Jenny was sitting at her desk bored out of her mind and was just about to pick up her phone and phone someone who always brought a smile to her face when it began to ring "Shepard" she answered.

"Hey Jen it's me" Gibbs's soothing voice rang down the phone.

The redhead looked up to find both Sack's and Fornell looking over at her with curiosity "Uhm just a moment" she replied biting her lip to hide the grin that was spreading on her across her lips as she got up and made her way to the nearest stair well. "OK, hi" Jenny said after a moment, "Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, just the team acting like kids" Gibbs chuckled.

"Well from what I observed I think Tony and Ziva are just flirting using the child like banter" Jenny mused.

"I have a rule against dating co-workers" the man stated.

"Really" she said in an almost sensual manor "You and I not co-workers?" she asked.

"Nope" Gibbs said popping the 'P' "We're enemies" he said loving the sound of her giggling on the other end of the phone.

"Does that make us Romeo and Juliet, star crossed lovers?" she asked in a jockey tone.

Gibbs let out a little chuckle that warmed Jenny's heart "I've never been one for rules anyway"

Jenny grunted in agreement "You still want to come over tonight?" she asked.

"You sure, three days in a row, you might get tired of me" he commented.

"Never" Jenny said grinning like a fool, they both were.

"Well then I would love to" Gibbs smiled.

"Ok, come over whenever" Jenny confirmed "I have to get back, see you later"

"Yeah, later" Gibbs sighed hanging up the phone, closing his eyes for a moment, then an idea hit him.

Many hours later after sending his team home early and avoiding all their looks and questions Gibbs arrived at his home, he took a quick shower before chaining into something casual before leaving his house. On the way to Jenny's he stopped at a florist that was still open and picked up some Orchids.

Half an hour later he arrived at Jenny's, he walked to the front door and nocked the door lightly.

Moments later he heard footsteps approach and then the door swung open revealing a casual looking Jenny Shepard "Jethro" she greeted, stepping aside and letting him in.

"For you" he said passing her the bouquet of flowers.

"Orchids how did you know?" she asked taking a sniff of the flowers.

"Lucky guess" he commented with a cheeky grin, "You look great by the way" he said as his eyes roamed over her body, she was wearing black skinny jeans, pink sweater and her hair was tied back in a loose pony tail.

"Don't look bad yourself" she said with a smile before looking around to make sure little eyes weren't around and quickly reached up and caressed his cheek with her thumb before placing a soft kiss to his lips. "Mmm I'm going to put these in water, Liam's in the lounge" she commented after she pulled away before walking in the direction of the kitchen.

Gibbs nodded before walking into the lounge and greeting the boy "Hey Liam" he said sitting on the sofa opposite.

Liam looked up at the older man, "Hi Gibbs" he said with a grin.

"I've got you something" the silver haired man said leaning forward from the sofa.

"You didn't have too" the little brunet boy said moving his gaze from the TV to the older man.

"I know but I think your gunna like it" Gibbs said with a smile as he pulled an NCIS cap from behind his back "To replace the cap you lost" he said putting it backwards on the boy's head.

"This is so cool" Liam said with the biggest grin Gibbs had ever seen "Thank you so much, you're the best, I'm gunna show mum" the boy hopped off of his seat and ran into the kitchen, the man got up to follow him.

"Ma look what Gibbs got me" The boy said excitedly pointing to the hat making his mother turn from the sink to face him.

She couldn't help but smile, the hat was too big for her son but he still looked really cute and giving Liam a cap was something that she thought Gibbs might do "Well isn't that nice of him, did you say thank you?" she asked.

"Yeah" Liam nodded "Isn't he the coolest" the boy grinned before rushing past Gibbs to go check himself out in the mirror.

"You trying to turn my son against me?" Jenny joked, him giving her son an NCIS cap when she was FBI.

"Well…" Gibbs trailed off shrugging his shoulders.

"All joking aside" she said using a serious tone "It's very sweet and you are the coolest" she said trailing a hand on his chest and just as she was about to kiss him her phone rang "Crap" she groaned pulling away and grabbing her phone and noting Sacks on the caller ID "What" she answered, Jenny shook her head and groaned as Sacks rabbited on "Ok I'll meet you there" she barked before putting the phone down.

"I've got a case, you wouldn't look after Liam would you?" she asked batting her eye lashes.

"Of course" Gibbs said with a smile, he looked forward to looking after her son and was honoured that she trusted him that much.

Five minutes after Jenny left Liam and Gibbs both sat on the sofa after they'd ordered a pizza "Got a film you want to watch?" the older man asked.

"Pirates of the Caribbean, it's got boats and pirates in it" The boy suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Gibbs said with a smile.

Hours later…

"Got somewhere to be?" Sacks asked noting Jenny kept looking at her phone, "What's it to you?" she asked.

"Ooh someone's touchy" Sacks commented with a grin as he leant back against his chair.

"Shut up and let's get this case solved so we can all go home" she grumbled in response.

"So there is someone you have to get back to, you got a guy waiting in your bed, ooh wait is his hand cuffed?" the dark haired man teased.

Jenny looked over and glared at him "Be careful or you might find yourself hand cuffed to your desk and there will be no key" she retaliated.

Just as Sacks was about to open his mouth Fornell spoke "Were not going to get anywhere tonight, go home, come in bright an early tomorrow" their boss instructed and they didn't need to be told twice.

Soon the redhead pulled up outside her house and slowly made her way in trying to be as quiet as possible.

As she passed the lounge she noticed a lamp was still on, when she walked in she realised why, Liam was curled up in the arm chair with a blanket covering him while Gibbs lay asleep on a small amount of the sofa, on the coffee table was the half eaten pizza.

She knew that Liam would be cranky in the morning if she left him all scrunched up making his back and neck hurt so carefully she lifted him up in her arms and carried him up the stairs and the short distance to his room, Jenny set the boy down on his bed before moving his brown hair out of his face and placing a kiss to his forehead "Sweet dreams" she mumbled before walking out and closing the door behind her.

Moments later she walked back into the lounge and knelt by Gibbs's sleeping form "Jethro" she whispered running a hand through his hair and noted him stir a little "Jethro" she called him again.

Slowly he raised his hand and touched hers that was in his hair "Jen" he mumbled sleepily.

"Come on sleepy head" Jenny said as he sat up.

"Liam" Gibbs said his sleepy blue eyes looking around the room but he didn't find the boy.

Jenny saw panic flash through his mind "He's upstairs" she answered the question that his eyes asked.

He nodded slowly "I should get home" Gibbs grumbled getting up to his feet as did Jenny.

"No it's late, stay" she said with a smile "I think there's room in my bed" Jenny giggled.

"You sure" Gibbs asked not sure if it was right with Liam there, if it would upset him.

Jenny nodded before taking him by the hand and taking him upstairs to her room.

Five minutes later Jenny walked into her room wearing a cream silk night while Gibbs was wearing his NCIS t-shirt and jogging bottoms that were in his emergency duffle bag he kept in his car.

Both slid into the bed, Jenny snuggled into Gibbs's side as he wrapped an arm around her. Soon she felt his breath even out and she looked up to find that he was asleep.

She sighed loving the feeling of sharing her bed with a man and a man she knew she was falling in love with.

TBC…

**Please give suggestions…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's been a while, hope you guys like this. Thanks for all your reviews and support.**

**I don't own anything but Liam.**

Chapter 12

"This is the coolest place I've ever been" Liam Shepard said as he stood in Gibbs's basement looking at the boat in awe.

Jenny and Gibbs stood next to each at the bottom of the steps, both with smiles on their faces.

It had been three weeks since the trip to the zoo and the boys falling asleep in front of the TV and every spare moment Gibbs had he would be on the phone talking to Jenny and Liam or coming over to visit but today it was Jenny and Liam's turn to visit Gibbs's place and as promised the first thing he decided to show Liam was the basement that was holding his famous boat.

"Are you some kind ah superhero?" The boy asked turning to face Gibbs; his green eye's sparkling with excitement. The basement reminded him of the bat cave or some superhero secret lair that held magical secrets.

"No" Gibbs said with a low chuckle in his chest, the little boy really was something. Jenny watched as Liam touched the wooden frame of the boat very carefully with his hand, probably not wanting to ruin all Gibbs's hard work. "You can help me sand it, if you want" Gibbs suggested approaching the boy to stand next to him as they looked at the boat.

"I don't know how, I don't wanna ruin it" Liam said looking up to the silver haired man.

"I can show you" Gibbs gave him a small smile before leaning over and picking up the sanding block and handing it to Liam.

Slowly the little boy began to move the block across the wood, Jenny bit back a laugh as her son's face became full of concentration and determination.

"With the grain" the boat expert of the room said before wetting his finger and running it across the wood showing the grain. Liam nodded before Gibbs helped him, showing him what movement to make before letting the boy do it himself.

"Look ma I'm sanding with the grain" the little boy said turning to face his mother giving her a toothy grin.

"You're doing great buddy" Jenny gave her son an encouraging smile, hiding the guilt she felt rising within her. The more the redhead watched Liam interact with Gibbs it made realise that this was what the boy had needed, a male role model, a man he could look up to and do fun guy stuff with He needed a father figure and Gibbs seemed to be filling in just fine.

The sound of a key in the lock of the front door stopped three of them in their tracks.

"I'll go you guys stay here" Gibbs instructed moving from his place next to Liam and moving past Jenny, giving her hand a squeeze as he passed her. He had no idea who it would be but he knew it wouldn't be anything too bad as the person had a key.

Once Gibbs had made his was out of the basement Jenny walked over to her son and ran a hand through his dark hair.

As soon as Gibbs opened his basement door, he was met by a sent he would never forget or like, the expensive fragrance of flowers and wine invaded his senses "Diane what are you doing here?" he asked looking up slowly his eyes meeting the redheads.

They hadn't even been married a year when five months ago they'd gotten the divorce.

Diane rose a perfectly manicured eyebrow at her ex-husband "I'm here to give you back the key to your house and to make sure I didn't leave anything behind"

"Okay, well there isn't anything left not even in my bank account so just give me the key and you can go" Gibbs sneered, holding out his hand for the key.

"Why so eager to get read of me Jethro?" she asked tilting her head to the side, biting her ruby red lip "You haven't got company have you?" the woman asked, a hint of amusement in her eyes and voice.

She made a move towards the basement door, considering that's where Gibbs just came from, that's where the guest or guests must be but Gibbs blocked her way. "It must be someone special" Diane said moving Gibbs out of the way and opening the door.

Surprised, hurt and angry were only some of the feelings Diane was experiencing at the point her eyes set on her ex-husbands 'guests'. A redhead woman, in her late twenty's maybe early thirty's and a little boy who looked about eight or ten.

"So this is what you were _doing_ behind my back" the older redhead turned to face her ex-husband.

Gibbs sighed "We met at new year's, we'd already been divorced four months" he explained.

Diane let out a small laugh before walking down the death trap that were the stairs and approaching Jenny, "Diane, Jethro's ex-wife" she said with a sickly sweet smile offering her hand.

"Jenny Shepard" Jenny said shaking the woman's hand. Liam stood behind his mother, staring at the two woman and watching them carefully.

The older redhead stepped closer to the younger and whispered "Don't let him slip through your fingers like I did". Her words surprised Jenny, she'd expected her to make a rude comment or say something else, but what she had said she'd said with such emotion and care. "He's a very good man, your lucky" Diane added before walking away, she gave Liam a little smile.

As Diane walked past Gibbs who was left standing on the basement stairs she shoved the door key in his hand, closing him hand in hers "Don't let her go" she whispered before leaving. They all stayed still until they heard the front door being shut.

Gibbs eyes stayed glued on Jenny, she was just staring off into space and an awkward silence set in. Liam was first to talk "Can we work on the boat more?" the sound of his voice made the two adults turn to smile at him.

"Sure" Gibbs said moving from the stairs to the boy and soon they resumed the sanding of the boat, Jenny stood in the corner watching with a glazed look in her eye, she was thinking about what Diane had said to her and Gibbs was doing the same.

TBC…

**Kind of short sorry haven't got my Jibbs muse isn't all back. Any suggestions.**

**Also I've never watch the epi with Diane in it so, this was random.**

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all your reviews and support it means so much. I hope you guys like this.**

Chapter 13

After the visit from Diane Gibbs and Jenny hadn't spoken about what she'd said they'd just got on with their relationship and it was going from strength to strength and Liam and Gibbs's friendship was going great. The little boy had even spent the night at Gibbs's when Jenny had been working late on a case. Gibbs and Jenny even got the opportunity to have coffee together in the morning before going their separate ways to the different headquarters and whenever they couldn't they would call each other.

"I hope to get the case solved today so I was wondering if I could take you and Liam to this Italian restaurant that opened near me?" Gibbs asked as he leant against his car at the NCIS car park a cup of coffee in one hand and the phone in the other.

Jenny was walking into the FBI building also with a coffee cup in one hand and her phone in the other "Yeah I think you could, Liam would want ice-cream though" Jenny smiled.

"You guys can have whatever you want" he chuckled to himself "So I'll swing by at seven" Gibbs said as he pushed off of his car.

"Sounds great, I'll see you later" she replied as she walked into the FBI bullpen forgetting about the other two agents.

"Yeah see yah later, bye" he replied.

"Bye" Jenny mumbled before putting the phone down, she couldn't help the smile that was plastered on her face.

She looked up and found that both Fornell's and Sack's looking at her as they sat at their desk's "You guy's seriously need to stop doing that?" she said before taking her place at her desk.

"Don't get too comfy Shep were off on a field trip" Sack's teased as both men stood up from their desk's, Jenny let out a breath before getting up from her desk, it was like a game of musical chairs.

Meanwhile…

Gibbs stepped into the elevator at the same time Ducky did "Ah Jethro, good morning" he greeted his friend.

"Duck" Gibbs nodded.

"I had lunch with Jennifer yesterday" Ducky tried to make conversation. He noticed how the younger man's eyes lit up at the mention of the redhead's name.

"Really" Gibbs nodded trying to act casual.

"Yes…She told me that you've been spending a lot of time with her and Liam and it seems the boy had taken quite a shine to you"

Gibbs couldn't help but smile "They're really great" he stated, "She's just like you said, sweet, funny, charming, stubborn and Liam is a goofy, fun character"

"Yes and you have a lot in common with both, Jennifer likes coffee and loves her jobs, Liam seems to share your passion for boats" Ducky mused "Please tread carefully or not only will you break her heart but the ten year old too" he said before getting off of the elevator.

Moments later Gibbs walked out on to the bullpen happy to find his team already hard at work. "How close are we to closing this?" he asked taking a sip of the last dregs of his coffee before dropping the empty cup in the bin.

"Ughh that's the thing boss" Tony began scratching the back of his head.

"What DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked not in the mood for games, he just wanted this case to be solved so he could go and spend the evening with the woman and son who had stolen his heart.

"Abby found a finger print match to the prints on the weapon" the Italian explained.

"So bring him in, take Ziva with you" the silver haired man threw the keys at Tony, the younger agent cached them with ease but yet he did not move.

"Something wrong?" Gibbs asked giving the younger agent his famous Gibbs glare.

"See the thing is boss…" the senior field agent began but Ziva cut him off.

"The FBI want to work a joint case" she said sending Tony her own glare just as the elevator doors opened and Fornell, Sacks and Jenny walked out of the elevator.

"Tobias" Gibbs said crooking his finger before heading to the elevator for a 'conference'.

"Miss me" Sack's asked as he leant against Tony's desk.

"You have no idea" Tony grimaced before slumping back in his chair and picking up his lasts issue of GSM and propping his feet on the edge of his desk.

Jenny smiled at Tony's voice as it dripped in sarcasm; Sack's eyed the redhead suspiciously, could Tony DiNozzo be the mystery man?

Meanwhile in the elevator…

"You want in on this case you play by my rules" Gibbs grumbled.

"Don't we always?" Fornell asked rhetorically. Gibbs couldn't help but let out a chuckle before flipping the switch and the doors opened.

As Gibbs passed Jenny he let his gaze travel up and down for a moment before moving on to his desk.

"Gibbs you remember Agent Shepard?" Fornell asked knowing that they both had a thing for redheads and Jenny was no different from the other redhead's they were both usually attracted to.

"Uhuh" the older NCIS agent mumbled not even giving her a second glance.

Jenny kept the smirk to herself, it was a very good act. "So should we get on with the case or are we just going to talk?" she asked looking around at team mates. Gibbs couldn't help but think Jenny had somewhere to be this evening.

Hours later Jenny stood in observation looking at the suspect they were sure was the murderer, all they needed was for him to confess.

She jumped when the door opened and Gibbs walked in, "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah" Jenny said giving him a quick smile, they were alone so there wasn't anything to hide "He's definitely the murderer you better get him to confess" Jenny stated her eyes not moving from the scum on the other side of the glass.

"I'll break him" Gibbs said confidently looking at the man on the other side "You want to help?"

"Really" Jenny asked raising an eyebrow "Because from what I hear you hardly ever let anyone you don't know do interrogations with you" she stated watching as he stepped closer to her.

"But I do know you Jen" he mumbled his lips so close to hers. She never liked anyone calling her Jen but from his lips it just sounded so right.

"But they don't know that Jethro" she stated in a seductive manor.

"Fine if you don't want to" Gibbs pulled away and began to walk out to door when he felt Jenny grab his arm. He turned and smiled at her knowing she couldn't resist.

Five minutes later Jenny and Gibbs walked into the interrogation room, Jenny had the folder in her hand and slapped it on the desk as she sat in front of the suspect and Gibbs stood behind leaning in the corner.

"Mr Smith do you understand why you are being detained?" Jenny asked.

"Nope" the dirty haired man spat in anger.

Jenny opened up the folder and took out the pictures of the battered, blood covered dead bodies of the woman "Your charged with the murders of these three woman" she said pushing the pictures to him but he pushed them away.

"I ain't got anything to do with em" He said trying to stand up but Gibbs came up behind him and put his arms on his shoulders and pushing him down.

"Sit down" Gibbs growled in the man's ears.

"So what you're the looks and voice and he's the enforcement?" The suspect chuckled looking at Jenny to Gibbs.

"Stop avoiding the subject" Jenny demanded "You beat these women to death" she stated holding up the pictures.

"You can't prove it" the suspect crossed his arms over his chest, feeling rather smug with himself. 

"We have your DNA on all bodies" Gibbs growled making the suspect squirm.

"I want a lawyer" he stated all his smugness gone.

"Your gunna need one" Jenny stated getting up from the seat and collecting the pictures before she and Gibbs walked out.

"Your good" Gibbs commented.

"Not bad yourself" Jenny smiled letting her eyes travel up and down taking in how sexy he looked in the charcoal grey suit. "I'll see you later" She gave him a wink before walking away. God he was falling hard were his only thoughts.

In the bullpen…

"So what's she like" Sack's asked leaning against Tony's desk once again.

"Who?" the Italian asked confused at who the odious man was talking about.

"Jenny, your dating her right, sleeping with her?" Sack's asked, he's been sure he was the guy his redhead partner seemed to be in love with.

"No" Tony chuckled "But whoever it is, one lucky bastard, she is hot" Tony commented before getting a sharp slap to the back of the head "Sorry boss, but really it was Sack's fault" he defended himself.

"Both of you shut up and go home" He ordered "Case is over see you Monday" he instructed.

And before he could change his mind the bullpen was empty, now he would go home and get ready for his evening.

Many hours later Tony DiNozzo walked into the new Italian restaurant that had opened, he was waiting to be taken to a free table when a couple caught his eyes and they had a kid with them.

Gibbs, Jenny and a little boy sat at a table enjoying their meal. The little boy who had dark hair but sharp green eyes like Jenny was happily eating his spaghetti and meatballs while Jenny and Gibbs sat next to one another stealing secret glances as they ate their meal.

He watched as the boy spoke animatedly to Gibbs and the older man's features softened as he spoke to the child and a smile grew on his face.

The Italian then watched as his boss lifted Jenny's hand to his mouth and placed a loving kiss making her laugh before leaning and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Would you like to eat in or take away?" the waitress asked bringing Tony from his staring.

"I'll have it to go" he said giving the woman a smile. He wouldn't say anything to anyone about what he'd seen, it wasn't his place and wouldn't be fair, he knew that Gibbs was a privet person and if he wanted to say something he would. He may start a new bet though.

TBC…

**Any and all suggestions would be great. Please review it means a lot. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing and thanks to my twin Tivafivanatomy for reading this story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Liam.**

Chapter 14

Gibbs hated weekends like this; weekends when he and his team were on call but Jenny was off, he just wanted to go and spend time with her and Liam and they wanted to spend time with him, although Jenny had thought it was nice to have a couple of hours for herself and Liam but she didn't want to hurt Gibbs's feelings by saying so.

Tony watched his boss as he walked into the bullpen, ever since seeing him and Jenny and the little boy at the restaurant three weeks ago, he tried to see if his mood was changing as a result of the redhead. "So boss, have a nice evening?" he asked leaning against his chair.

Ziva watched the Italian and knew he had been baiting Gibbs for the past three weeks but wasn't sure why or what about. Tony had figured that as their boss had left early yesterday evening; he probably had spent it with the redhead and the little boy.

Gibbs didn't reply, he knew the younger man was baiting him but just like Ziva; he had no clue why, so he just made his way over to his desk and sat down still aware of the younger man's eyes on him "You going to watch me work all day DiNozzo or are you going to actually do some work?"

"Sorry boss" the senior field agent mumbled before working on one of his case files.

As the morning began to fade into the afternoon the MCRT began to feel restless. For once they had all finished their case reports, even Tony.

Tim was typing away, upgrading his computer. Ziva was sifting through her emails meanwhile; Tony was flipping through his latest copy of GSM magazine while secretly watching Ziva over the top of it.

Gibbs watched the younger agent, maybe Jenny was right, maybe Tony did like Ziva a lot; I mean if he'd rather look at her than the pictures of half-naked women.

_Jenny_, even the name brought a slight smile to his face, she had enchanted him from the moment she spoken to him at new year's, he clicked with her like he hadn't with anyone since Shannon, and Liam was just a great kids that he had a lot in common with and cared a lot about, he cared a lot about both of them and he was most definitely falling in love with them but, he wasn't ready to tell them that.

His mobile began to ring, all three other team mates watched as Gibbs picked up his phone and looked at the caller ID. He got up with the phone still ringing and walked in the direction of the back of the stair well.

"Hey Jen, what's up?" he asked her name bringing a smile to his face but the smile dropped when he heard her frantic voice.

"Liam fell out of a tree I told him not to climb it but he wouldn't listen and now he's hurt!" she began to ramble but Gibbs cut her off in an attempt to calm her down.

"Take a deep breath, he's going to be ok…where's Liam now?" he asked using the calmest, most gentile voice he could muster.

"He's being put into the ambulance" she almost sobbed as she looked over to Liam who was laying still on the gurney.

"What hospital is he being taken too?" Gibbs asked still trying to remain calm as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Bethesda" Jenny replied calmly.

"Ok I'm going to meet you there" he stated.

"Oh Jethro thank you" she said sounding much more relieved knowing that he would be coming for support.

"He's going to be ok Jen, I'll see you soon" Gibbs said as he made his way back to the bullpen.

"OK bye" Jenny put the phone down before getting into the back of the ambulance and sitting next to a pale looking Liam "Everything is going to be ok baby" she said pushing some of his hair out of his face as they made their way to Bethesda.

"Everything ok boss?" Tony asked as Gibbs walked into the bullpen with a worried expression on his face something which he didn't look often.

"Ugh, yeah, you guys go home, we won't get a case" Gibbs mumbled grabbing his badge and gun, he felt like he was on autopilot, he had no idea how badly hurt the little boy was all he knew was that both Liam and Jenny were going to need his support.

"You sure boss?" Tony pushed; worried something might be wrong with Jenny or the little boy he'd seen them with. Tim and Ziva had already left but he's stayed.

"Did I stutter DiNozzo? Now go before I change my mind" Gibbs said pointing to the elevator.

"If you do need anything boss, just call" Tony said making the older man's lips twitch up for a moment before the Italian walked away.

Moments later Gibbs rushed out of NCIS and hopped in his car when his phone went off again "Gibbs" he answered not bothering to look at the ID, he just hoped it wasn't a case.

"They won't tell me anything, they've taken him for scans and they won't even tell me what they think could be wrong with him or let alone let me come with him. I mean I'm his mother for God's sake" Jenny moaned down the phone as she paced in the waiting room in frustration.

"I'm sure they'll tell you as soon as they find out anything" Gibbs reassured her.

"I know but I just feel so helpless" Jenny said finally sitting down on a hard plastic chair.

"Look Jen I'm leaving work now I'll be there as soon as I can" he said starting the car.

"Ok, when you get here come to the waiting room on the third floor" she sighed.

"I'll be there soon bye Jen" Gibbs said before putting the phone down and driving out of the car park before making his way to the hospital.

Twenty minutes later Jenny was still sitting in the waiting room, her finger tapping on the edge of the plastic chair as she waited for both news on Liam and Gibbs' arrival.

She looked up when the entrance doors opened and smiled, she would've noticed the silver hair and blue eyes anywhere. Jenny stood up as he walked over to her "Any news?" Gibbs asked his eyes and voice full of concern making Jenny's heart swell.

"No" she shook her head wrapping an arm around him and hugging him resting her head on his chest.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked after a moment.

Jenny looked up at him with a sigh "We were at home and he wanted to play in the garden so I was sitting at the bench reading a book when he asked if he could climb the big tree at the back of the garden and before I could tell him no he was already half way up and then as soon as I told him to come down he missed his footing and fell, he was all pale and he was laying in an awkward position, it's all my fault, what if he's terribly hurt?" Jenny said closing her eyes for a moment to take control of her emotions.

"It wasn't your fault, he's just stubborn" Gibbs pressed a kiss to her hair "I'm sure he'll just have a couple of bruises; he'll be fine" he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself as well as Jenny.

"I hope so" the redhead mumbled against his chest before they went to go a sit down.

"Family of Liam Shepard" a doctor called as he came through the emergency doors.

"We're his parents" Jenny said taking Gibbs's hand, giving it a squeeze as she dragged him over to the doctor.

"Good news is that he only has a broken arm, no internal injuries, bad news he won't be climbing trees for a while" the doctor gave them a smile.

Jenny put a hand on her chest to stop her heart from beating as fast as she felt relief wash over her "Can we see him?" she asked.

"Of course, we want to keep him here for a couple of hours then you can take him home" the doctor instructed before giving them the number of the room.

Moments later Gibbs and Jenny walked into a hospital room, Liam sat on the bed propped up against the pillow with his left arm in a dark blue cast. Jenny walked straight over to her son and pulled him into a hug making sure she didn't touch his arm too much. "How do you feel?" she asked pushing Liam's dark hair out of his eyes and pressing a kiss to his temple.

"My arm hurt really bad for a while but the doctors gave me some medicine and wrapped it up and it feels much better, just a little itchy" the boy said hugging his mother back with one arm.

"Whatever you do don't try and scratch it with a pencil, when I broke my arm when I was twelve I got a pencil stuck in it for weeks" Gibbs chuckled from his place by the door.

"Hi Gibbs" Liam beamed "Do you like the blue?" he asked showing him his arm in a blue cast.

"It's great buddy and you wanna know what else I think?" he asked approaching the bed.

"What?" Liam asked.

"I think your one brave little boy" Gibbs gave him a smile.

"So when can I got home?" Liam asked making both Jenny and Gibbs smile, Jenny pulled Liam closer and kissed the top of his head. "What the jelly is gross" he said holding up the wobbly green goo with his free hand.

Hours later after stopping at the local Pizza place Gibbs dropped Liam and Jenny off "You can stay if you want?" Jenny asked before she got out.

"Yeah?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny nodded "It's late, you should stay" she said giving him a smile.

"Ok" Gibbs nodded before getting out the car himself and walking with her to the front door where Liam was already eagerly waiting for them.

"Why don't you pick out the pyjamas you want to wear and I'll be up in a minute to help you" Jenny suggested putting her bag and keys on the entrance table.

Liam nodded before running off to his room leaving Jenny and Gibbs alone. "I'll go start the coffee" he suggested with a smile.

Jenny gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and a smile before going to her son's room and he went to the kitchen.

An hour later Jenny walked into the lounge to find Gibbs sitting on the sofa reading the newspaper, she came up behind him and put her arms on his shoulders, Gibbs leaned back and dropped his hands from the paper before covering hers. "He asleep?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, it took him a while to get comfy but I'm pretty sure the medicine that the doctors gave him to take made him drowsy" Jenny commented "Can I say once again how grateful I am that you came" she said pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"All you have to do is ask" he said giving her a smile.

TBC…

**OK so kind of rubbish once again. Please give me suggestions on what you want to happen because I have no idea.**

**I would really like it if I could get to 100 reviews for this story so please give me your suggestions and thoughts. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all your support and reviews and to my Beta Tivafivanatomy, you guys should check out her stuff it's amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Liam **

Chapter 15

Liam Shepard couldn't think of a time he'd been so excited actually what about the time Gibbs showed him the boat? Or his birthday or Christmas. Ok so maybe he could but he was still very excited by the day that was a head of him.

Not only was he going to spend the next week with his grandma, who he only saw a couple of times a year and when he did they always did fun things together and she would spoil him rotten, but he was also going to get to go to the FBI headquarters for the first time and meet the two guys that his mother worked with.

"I'll only be half an hour, an hour tops" Jenny said giving her son a fleeting glance before putting her eyes back on the road. She only had to finish up some paper work then she would take him to meet his grandmother, her mother at the airport.

"Take as long as you need" Liam said with a smile before putting his red back pack on his lap and pulling out his Nintendo DS that he'd got for Christmas "I can play Mario cart if I get bored" he explained.

Jenny nodded "Ok and don't leave my sight ok, it can get pretty hectic" Liam being her only child she was very protective as any mother would be.

"Are you gunna see Gibbs while I'm with grandma?" He asked his mother curiously. Liam really liked Gibbs and he knew his mother did to, even at the mention of his name she would smile and that smile would turn into a grin if she answered the phone or door and it happened to be him. Liam thought he was the coolest of the guys his mother had dated over the years.

Not that Gibbs had much competition some dates had only got to meet Liam once before they found themselves dumped and most would go on one date with Jenny and find out that she had a son and never even phone her again.

Just as he had expected Jenny smiled "I don't know probably why?" Jenny asked.

"Don't want you being lonely, I know that you and Gibbs like each other" the little brunet boy said shrugging his shoulders as his mother pulled into the parking lot.

Five minutes later they entered the FBI headquarters and headed over to the reception desk to get Liam a visitors pass. "Morning Agent Shepard, how are you today" the blond woman behind the desk asked with a smile.

"Fine thanks Sally, could I have a visitors pass for my son?" Jenny asked placing a hand on Liam's shoulder.

"Sure here you go" She said handing Jenny the pass who then put it around her son's neck.

Jenny nodded at the girl before leading Liam over to the office area and moments later they walked over to Jenny's desk.

As they approached Sacks and Fornell looked up and saw the redhead walking towards them while talking and smiling at a little boy beside her. "Morning Shep, this your mysterious fella?" Sack's teased.

Jenny bit back a smirk "No this is Liam my son, Liam special Agent's Fornell and Sacks" she said motioning to the two men.

"Nice to meet yah" the ten year old said giving them a smile, "You guys wanna sign my cast?" he asked motioning to his arm which Jenny and Gibbs had already signed as well as his friends after he'd badgered them all.

"Sure" Sacks said grabbing a permanent marker and motioning for the boy to come over.

As Sacks signed away Fornell asked "How'd you get that anyway?"

"Fell out of a tree" he said casually, shooting his mother a smile telling her he was ok. "It only hurt for a little while though then the doctors put it in a cast, now it's just really itchy" Liam continued to exclaim.

"Why don't you use a pencil or something to scratch it?" Sacks asked once he was done signing the boys broken arm.

Liam Gave Sacks a look that screamed Jenny, the same one she would use when he said something wrong "Gibbs said not to do that, he broke his arm and tried to scratch it with a pencil and it got stuck" he said not realising what he'd just done, that he'd out Jenny and Gibbs to his mother's team mates.

"Gibbs?" Fornell asked the boy before looking at Jenny who looked shell shocked.

"Yeah Gibbs, he's my mums boyfriend" Liam said as if it was obvious "He's really cool, he's building a boat in his basement and" Liam said opening his back pack and pulling out his NCIS cap "Gave me this" he said putting on his NCIS cap.

"Sounds like a fun Guy" Tobias said holding back a smirk.

"Liam honey why don't you go to the vending machine around the corner and get yourself some sweets for the plane ride" she said handing him some money, Liam looked at his mother suspiciously before racing off to choose his sweets.

"Ok let me have it" Jenny said bracing herself for her team mate's comments.

"Gibbs…really?" Sack asked humour evident in his voice.

"Yes really" she said raising an eyebrow.

"And to think I thought it was DiNozzo" he continued shaking his head "Isn't he a little old for you, he's like fifteen…"

"Nine" Jenny interrupted crossing her arms over her chest as she interrupted the man opposite her.

"Nine years older than you" Sacks continued.

"What's it to you anyway?" she asked "I've done the paper work, can I leave for the weekend now?" Jenny asked turning to Fornell who still hadn't voice his opinion not that she would care what it was.

Tobias nodded as Liam walked back in with some sweets "Come on buddy, your grandma will have a fit if you're late" she said leading him towards the elevator.

An hour later Fornell needed a cup of coffee so headed to his favourite coffee shop.

Just as he was walking out with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand he noticed Gibbs sitting in his normal seat so he decided to join him "Jethro" he greeted sitting opposite his friend.

"Tobias" Gibbs grumbled into his coffee.

"I had an interesting morning, met Jenny's son Liam" Tobias mused and noticed how Gibbs head shot up and suddenly he had his full attention. "Yeah he was told us about how he broke his arm and how Jenny's boyfriend came to the hospital" Tobias continued noting the lump form in Gibbs's throat.

"Really" Gibbs said his voice hoarse.

"Yeah, apparently he gave him and NCIS cap and builds a boat in his basement and his name just so happens to be Gibbs" Tobias said with a smile.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders "What's it to you?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Don't you think I have a right to know that one of my agent's has turned into your latest squeeze?" Tobias asked.

"She's not a squeeze" Gibbs said shaking his head hating that phrase.

Fornell studied his friend for a moment "Oh no you haven't?"

"Haven't what?" Gibbs asked.

"Fallen in love with her?" Tobias asked just as Gibbs's phone rang.

"Yeah Gibbs, I'll meet you there DiNozzo" he stated before putting the phone down. "I have to go" Gibbs said getting up from his place at the table "got to close the case" he said taking one last sip of his coffee.

"You never answered my question" Tobias reminded his friend but still Gibbs didn't say anything, as usual he kept his heart protected far away from his sleeve.

Jenny hated leaving Liam with her mother, having her son all the way in California.

It wasn't that she didn't trust her mother because she did, but Liam was her baby boy and she always worried about him.

And of course she missed him deeply, she loved to come home and have him tell her all about his day, she loved the sound of another person in the house but for the next week it would be just her.

Not even Noemi would be around as she'd given the women a week off with pay, after all it's not like Liam was around to make a mess.

So Jenny sat in her lounge after dropping her son off at the airport, she turned on the TV a flipped through the channels but found nothing, she couldn't believe it over three hundred channels and nothing, nadah on.

She then decided to look over some of the trashy celeb gossip magazines she'd gotten from time to time but neglected to actually read. But soon found it all very boring.

Jenny did think of reading a book but she'd finished her latest trashy romance and hadn't had the chance to get to the book shop to buy one.

Bored she let out a frustrated sigh and flopped onto the sofa, her finger nails drumming against the material in an attempt to make time go a little faster.

The shrill cry of the phone woke Jenny from her daydream "Shepard" she answered.

"Hello Jenny, this is Tony from NCIS I'm on Gibbs's team" the voice sounded on the end of the phone.

"Yes I remember you Tony" she said suppressing a smirk "Is there something you need my help with?" she asked.

"It's Gibbs" at the mention of her lovers name Jenny's hear began to beat a mile a minute.

"Is he hurt?" she asked her hand going to her chest in an attempt to slow down her heart.

"He got beaten up pretty badly by the suspect turn murderer, I think he could use your company, you can make sure he takes pain killers and is ok, he just grumbles to us" Tony explained.

"What makes you think I can help Gibbs?" Jenny asked remembering that Tony didn't know about her relationship with Gibbs.

"I saw you, Gibbs and your son at that Italian restaurant, never seen boss so happy" he explained.

Jenny smiled to herself "I go over and see what I can do…Thank you Tony" she added.

"Just doing my job" Tony replied before putting the phone down.

Quickly Jenny dabbed on a little bit of make-up and then grabbed her coat and keys before running off to Gibbs's house.

When she got to the door she wasn't surprised to find it unlocked so she just walked in and knew where he would be.

She slipped off her heels and hung up her coat before walking down the basement stairs and saw him turn as she reached the bottom.

"Jen" he said with a smile as the redhead took him in, he had a black eye, cut lip and his nose had dried blood round it from when he'd had a nose bleed and had multiple cuts on his face. If his face was this bad how bad was the rest of his body?

"Tony called me and said you'd been in a scrape with a suspect I didn't think you would look this bad, you ok?" she asked her hand going up to cup his cheek, being careful not to hurt him. "Did you know he saw us at that Italian place?" she asked but Gibbs shook his head.

"If you think i look bad you should have seen the other guy" Gibbs said trying to make it all humorous.

"But I don't care about the other guy I care about you" she said bringing her other hand up to push his hair out of his face to have a better look at the cuts.

Gibbs couldn't help the way he heart swelled when he heard her say that "Maybe you should go to the emergency room, these might need stiches" she said looking at the gash on his forehead.

She was surprised to feel Gibbs arm sneak around her waist and pull her closer to him "All I need is you" he mumbled against her ear before moving to cover his lips with hers. The kiss was sweet and slow, Jenny was careful to avoid the cut on his lip.

As things began to get heated Gibbs lifted Jenny up onto the tool bench as she began to undo his shirt buttons, her hands shaking with desire. While Gibbs hands traced her curves through the fabric of her clothes.

"Oh My God" a familiar voice screamed from the top of the basement stairs making the two lovers pull apart. "Gibbs and agent Shepard the voice continued.

"What are you doing here Abs?" Gibbs asked, his shirt still half open as he turned to face the Goth.

"I came to see if you were ok, Timmy told me you were hurt" she said with concern in her voice.

"As you can see Abs I'm fine" Gibbs said not trying to be mean but he had a beautiful redhead to get back to.

"Ok Gibbs I'll leave seeing as you're in good hands" The bubbly woman giggled before leaving and closing the door behind her.

"Now where were we?" Gibbs asked coming back over to a very embarrassed looking Jenny.

He leant down to kiss her again when she put her hands on his almost bare chest and pushed him back "Lock the door"

TBC…

**So what did you guys think? Hope you like, please review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all your reviews and support. And I'm sorry if you guys want Liam's dad to kidnap him or something but I've written that a million times for my other stories, I just want to write about the relationship. Sorry if that makes you not want to read.**

Chapter 16

Gibbs was woken by the birds chirping outside his window, he hadn't slept that well in a while, he knew it probably had something to do with the warm naked body lying in his bed with her head on his chest.

He knew he was in love with Jenny Shepard he had the moment he'd set eyes on her at the New Year's party and since then she hadn't left his mind and was now engraved on his heart. He just wished he could actually tell her that.

Jenny was also awake; she was content on laying in her lovers arms. The sound of his heartbeat was relaxing her. She loved him, she never loved anyone like she loved him, it hadn't surprised her that she felt this way; he was perfect, very good looking, great personality, loyal and for some crazy reason loved her and her son.

She was also surprised as to how much Liam and Jethro got on so well and how her son was already so attached to Gibbs, of course Jenny was worried that if Gibbs and here were to end things that Liam would get hurt but there was a nagging feeling at the back of her head telling her not to think like that.

Gibbs leant down and presses a kiss to her head making her look up at him and smile "Good morning" she greeted stifling a yawn before pressing a kiss to his bare chest.

"Very good morning" Gibbs said with a grin as the redhead kisses up his chest then placed a kiss to his lips at which he responded running his tongue along her bottom lip and running his hands through her hair.

Just as Gibbs flipped Jenny over and things began to get heated one of their mobiles began to ring, Jenny saw the phone in her sights and picked it up "Shepard" she answered as her lover placed butterfly kisses on her neck.

"This is Jackson Gibbs, is Leroy there?" a gruff voice came down the phone, Jenny took a moment to look at the phone, she'd answered Gibbs's.

"Yes just a minute" Jenny said putting her hand over the mouth piece and reaching up to nibble Gibbs's ear "It's someone called Jackson for you _Leroy_" she teased watching as his face grimaced.

Moment was ruined, Gibbs sighed before rolling off of Jenny and grabbing the phone as he rested back into the pillow "Hey dad" he said as he watched Jenny get out of the bed adding an extra sway to her hips as she walked into the bathroom.

"Leroy, who was that answering your phone?" Jack asked.

"It was my girlfriend" Gibbs replied really not wanting to have this conversation over the phone.

"Oh right, did I catch you at a bad time?" the older Gibbs asked sensing the irritation in his son's voice.

"Something like that" Gibbs grumbled.

"Sorry, I'll call back later" Jack apologised before putting the phone down.

Gibbs closed the phone before throwing it on the floor letting it land with the clothes strewn everywhere from last night.

Minutes later Jenny walked out of the bathroom wearing one of Gibbs's old NCIS t-shirts "I wish the FBI t-shirts were this comfy" she commented as she approached the bed where Gibbs sat with the covers around his waist, she smirked when she noticed Gibbs couldn't keep his eyes off of her "You don't mind do you, just you kind of ripped my t-shirt last night?" she asked innocently.

"Keep it, I won't be able to wear it again without thinking of you" he said with a smile as she came closer to him, he pulled her close and placed a kiss to her lips as she framed his face with her hands.

"I love you Jethro" Jenny said softly, she needed to say, needed to admit it and wanted him to hear it.

Gibbs felt his heart beat increase and feel as if some sort of weight was lifted off of his shoulders. "I…I love you too" he said admitting it out in the open.

Jenny let out a slight happy giggle before jumping on Gibbs and kissing him senseless and pushing him back onto the bed.

An hour later after showing one another how much they did love each other, they lay spent curled up in one another just enjoying being in each other's arms.

Jenny once again had her head on Gibbs chest one arm placed lazily over his waist the other entwined with his on the pillow next to his head, meanwhile Gibbs other hand was tangled in her hair.

"Can never wear that again" Jenny said motioning to the now ripped NCIS t-shirt on the floor.

"I'll get a new one" Gibbs said as he ran a hand down her back.

"Or I could get you an FBI one" Jenny teased, squeezing his hand.

"So where is Liam, you never got the chance to tell me?" Gibbs asked with a slight chuckle as he placed a kiss to her forehead.

"He's at my mothers in California for a week" Jenny said giving him a smile "He told me to spend the week with you and who am I to say no to the kid?" Jenny joked stroking her hand that had been on his waist, up and down his side.

"So your going to spend the week with me" Gibbs pretended to be bored.

"And you going to love it" Jenny said raising herself up to kiss him as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Gibbs teased after they'd broken apart.

"A prediction of the future" Jenny said grin before placing another kiss on his lips then moving off of him.

"Where you going?" Gibbs asked pulling her back to bed like he had done the first time they'd woken up in his bed together.

"To get dressed" Jenny said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You have clothes here?" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow.

Jenny shook her head "I was going to nick some of yours so I can be dressed on the way to my house then I'll change into my real clothes" she explained her plan as she put on her underwear from yesterday.

Gibbs nodded as he slid out of the bed and put on his boxers that were by his side of the bed "Help yourself to anything" he whispered in her ear as he passed her on the way to the bathroom.

Jenny nodded before opening his chest of draws and finding a pair of jogging bottoms and then opened the top draw to look for a shirt or something when she came across a black box.

The investigator in her got the better of her and she couldn't help but open it. Inside nestled between blue silk was a simple diamond ring and next to that a gold wedding band.

It was beautiful, she'd never seen such a piece that was simple and elegant at the same time not in your face. "They were Shannon's" Gibbs voice came from the doorway.

Jenny turned to make eye contact with him "I'm sorry I shouldn't have" she snapped the box close as fast as she had opened it before putting it back where she had found it in the draw. "Did you give them to your other ex-wives?" she asked as she picked out a blue shirt and put it on.

She was doing up the buttons when she turned around as Gibbs answered "No they kept their rings, I threw mine away" he explained.

"You still have your wedding ring from Shannon?" Jenny asked as she tied the shirt Brittany Spears style.

Gibbs just nodded before saying "I'm going to get dressed, I would say help yourself to coffee but I'm out of it so…" he began to fumble.

"I'll wait for you downstairs" Jenny said giving him a quick peck on the lips before walking out of the room, regretting that she had ever opened the jewellery box.

TBC…

**So kind of a fluffy filler chapter to a plot that I don't even know yet.**

**Any suggestions welcome please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all your support and stuff, I started this came to me in the early hours of the morning but then as I began to type I began to fall asleep so some moments are probably better than the others.**

Chapter 17

Unfortunately for Jenny and Gibbs the weekend went quickly, they spent most of their time close together just having a lazy two day but then it was back to work.

Gibbs and his team had a bad case so Jenny and Gibbs only spoke on the phone and the case was over by Thursday evening, so Jenny decided to go round with dinner, she wanted to see him plus she still missed Liam who wasn't coming back until Saturday from California where he was visiting Jenny's mother and she knew Gibbs had to day off tomorrow as it was a Friday and she wouldn't mind pulling a sicky with him.

So Jenny pulled up outside Gibbs's house, she pulled down her sun visor of her car and looked into the mirror to make sure she looked presentable before slipping out of her car taking the back of Chinese takeout with her.

She walked up the drive to the front doors loving the sound of her high heels on the concrete, once she reached the front door she moved the mat to find a spear key underneath and picked it up and unlocked the door with her free hand before slipping into her trousers pocket.

Jenny stepped inside and slammed the front door in an attempt to tell him she was there, she presumed he would use his super-secret marine training to know that it was her walking in.

As she knew the house pretty well she just went straight into the kitchen put the food down before going to the fridge and pulling out a beer and opening it and taking a swig.

And because she was hungry she pulled the cartons of Chinese food out and out them on the table before turning to one of the draws and pulling out a fork knowing her lover was useless with chopsticks.

"Jethro get your ass out of the basement, were not eating in the dame basement" Jenny yelled as she turned to the sink to wash her hands, a smirk played on her lips when she heard footsteps coming from the basement and then into the lounge and eventually to the kitchen "You know what it leads too and the last time we did it down there sawdust got into awkward places" Jenny said as she spun round.

She was shocked to find not Leroy Jethro Gibbs staring at her but an older man, shorter with white hair and the same shocking blue eyes, Jenny also noticed the amused look on his face "You're not Jethro" were the only words that she could form still in her state of shock.

"No" the man chuckled shaking his head "I'm Leroy's father Jackson, who might you be little lady?" Jack asked.

"Jenny Shepard Jethro's…girlfriend" Jenny said holding out her hand which he shook. She could help but feel a little smile come to her face as she said she was Jethro's girlfriend, she guessed she was but it hadn't really occurred to her until now.

"May I say Ms Shepard my boy has very good taste" Jack said using his charm. Ah so that was where Gibbs got it from.

"You may and call me Jenny" she said with a smile.

"Then call me Jack…now what we having?" he asked looking at the food.

"Chinese" Jenny said with a smile as they both took seats at the small kitchen table

"My favourite" Jack said opening a vegetable chow Mein.

An hour later as Gibbs pulled into his drive he saw Jenny's car parked outside and it automatically brought a smile to his face, after the last couple of days he'd had he needed to push it to the back of his mind and spend some quality time with the woman he loved.

As he stepped into his house he was automatically hit by the sound of laughter, Jenny's in fact. He loved her laugh it was light and soft not too loud and in your face. But he wondered what she was laughing at or better yet who she was laughing with.

He stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway of the kitchen, he couldn't believe the sigh in front of him, Jenny sitting eating Chinese, not that strange but the fact she was eating Chinese with his father now that was a new development.

"Hey Leroy" Jack greeted his son.

"Dad what are you doing?" Gibbs asked not even looking at Jenny.

"I'm having dinner with your girl here" Jack said looking at Jenny with a smile which she returned.

"I can see that" Gibbs grunted "but why are you in DC not in Stillwater?" he asked.

"I thought I would come give you a surprise visit" Jack said before eating more of his chow Mein.

"Jethro come sit, there's plenty of food" Jenny said with a smile gesturing to the seat next to her.

Gibbs nodded "Jen can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked in the nicest tone he could muster.

"Sure" Jenny said getting up and giving Jack a weak smile before walking out of the kitchen and to the hallway next to the front door.

Jenny leant against the wall while Gibbs stood in front of her with a hand on her arm "Is this the stage were at?" Gibbs asked his voice sounding a little nervous.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked a little confused, when he'd asked to talk to her she'd been expecting him to start an argument with her.

"Meeting the parents is that the stage of the relationship were at?" Gibbs asked motioning to the kitchen.

"I guess it is" Jenny said letting a small smile grace her lips then she remembered something "Oh and you'll want your spare key back, I got it from under the mat" she explained holding it out for him to take.

Only for him to cup her hand and close it round the key "Keep it" he said in a soft quiet voice.

"Oh so we're at this stage too?" she asked with a grin and Gibbs nodded "Then I'll have to get a spare key made" Jenny said with a little giggle before reaching out and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Love you" Gibbs mumbled when they pulled apart.

"Love you too" Jenny said with a smile as she ran a hand down his chest before Gibbs grabbed her hand and led her back to the kitchen.

"So dad, how long are you staying?" Gibbs asked ten minutes later as he ate his Chinese.

"I thought I would stay for a couple of days maybe until Sunday?" Jack mused as he drank a mug of coffee.

"Sounds fine" Gibbs gave his dad a smile.

Just then Jenny's mobile went off, she picked it up and looked at the caller ID then turned to Gibbs and gave him a look "Excuse me I have to take this" jenny said squeezing Gibbs's shoulder as she walked passed.

Jenny then flipped her phone opened and answered "Hey sweetie" and then she was out of ear shot.

"She's not married is she?" Jack asked slightly concerned.

"No" Gibbs chuckled shaking her head "She has a ten year old boy Liam, he's staying with his grandma in California for the week" Gibbs explained.

"He a good kid?" Jack asked knowing Gibbs's weakness of children.

"The best" Gibbs smiled.

"You met him" Jack asked.

"Of course I have" Gibbs said surprised at his fathers question "Liam's a great kid, like's boats and the Zoo, I've looked after him a couple of times and we've been out loads"

Jack nodded and then the men were left in a silence until Jenny walked back in, "How is he?" Gibbs asked.

"Liam's fine, Mum's spoiling him rotten as normal and somehow she'd got him wanting a dog" Jenny said shaking his head.

"Jethro told me about your boy" Jack commented.

Jenny nodded "Liam likes Jethro a lot, talks about him all the time" she smiled, it was true Liam asked about Gibbs at least once a day and it was usually to ask when they were going to see him next.

"So how did you two meet?" Jack asked

Gibbs turned to Jenny and gave her a nod to tell the story "We met at a new year's eve party of a mutual friend" Jenny said giving him the simple version.

"Do you work at NCIS with Leroy?" the older Gibbs asked.

"No" Jenny said shaking her head "I work for the FBI" she said with a smile.

"Must make the relationship difficult?" Jack asked knowing his son wasn't the FBI's biggest fan.

"We make it work" Gibbs said with a smile.

"Well I dunno about you guys but I'm tired" Jack yawned "Spare room still in the same place?"

Jack was surprised when Gibbs shook his head "I changed it to the other room"

"Why the change?" Jack asked and Jenny was also curious.

"I'm redecorating it for Liam" Gibbs said with a smile.

"Really?" Jenny asked full of surprise Gibbs nodded making Jenny grin more then lean over and give him a quick peck on the lips knowing she wanted more but Jack was standing right there.

"I'll see you two kids in the morning and remember not to do anything in the basement, wouldn't want sawdust getting into awkward places" Jack said giving Jenny and wink before walking away.

Jenny couldn't help but laugh and blush at the same time meanwhile Gibbs looked very confused.

TBC…

**What do you guys want to have happen next? Please tell me what you thought. **


	18. Chapter 18

**I want to thank you all for your reviews and to Tivafivanatomy for giving me the idea for this chapter and for choosing this out of all my stories to read and for your support on it, if for once you could leave a review that would be nice. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Liam and the other characters that you know aren't in the show. **

Chapter 18

Jenny woke up Saturday morning wrapped up in two familiar arms, she sighed and turned into his chest before opening her eyes and looking up at the man she loved, spending the week with Gibbs had been great, it had assured her that yes she had fallen deeply, madly in love with him. And also getting to know Jack had been lovely and interesting to hear all the funny stories about Gibbs as a kid.

But today Liam was coming home, her little boy was coming home and he couldn't wait. As much as she loved Gibbs, Liam was her boy, the apple of her eye.

Soon she felt the need for coffee, so carefully she untangled herself from Gibbs and slipped on her clothes from the night before, not sure if Jack would be up yet or not.

Placing a kiss on Gibbs head she left the room and made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"Morning Jenny" Jackson Gibbs greeted his son's girlfriend as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Jack" Jenny smiled to the older man upon seeing him sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

Jenny made her way over to the coffee pot and poured herself a mug before sitting down at the table with Jack.

"You're good for him you know" Jack said looking at the redhead with a smile "I haven't seen him this happy and content with a woman since Shannon" he smiled.

"I love him" Jenny said with a smile just as Gibbs walked into the room, dressed in jeans and his red hoodie.

He walked over to Jenny and gave her a quick peck on the lips "Morning" he smiled at her before nodding to his father.

"Leroy" Jack greeted as his son poured himself coffee.

The sound of Jenny's phone ringing broke the comfortable silence that had settled between the three. "Sorry" Jenny grimaced thinking it would be a case or something so she went over to her phone and answered it "Shepard" then the men noticed that Jenny's face turned into panic "Slow down…Everything will be ok, of course I'm coming, I'll get the next flight out…bye love you" Jenny said before putting her phone down and turning to the two men.

"What's wrong is it Liam?" Gibbs asked.

"No my mother's had a heart attack a miner one but a heart attack no less luckily my sister and her husband were there, I have to go to California" she said before darting out of the room.

Gibbs gave his dad a look before going out of the room after the redhead and was met by her in walking past him towards the front door with her overnight bag on her shoulder "Jen wait" Gibbs said grabbing her arm making her stop.

"Jethro I don't…"Jenny began but was cut off by Gibbs's lips on hers.

Once they pulled away Gibbs spoke "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No it's ok" Jenny said shaking her head.

"Call me when you get there?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course" Jenny gave her lover a weak smile

"She'll be ok Jen, if you need anything call and I'll be on the next flight out, lastly I love you" He said tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I love you too" Jenny said pulling him into a tight hug and a kiss. "Bye Jack, I hope to meet you again" she smiled over Gibbs shoulder before walking out.

After a mad dash round her house, grabbing her passport and clothes for herself and stuff for Liam Jenny dashed to the airport where she'd gotten a ticket on the next flight to California.

After a four hour flight in-between a creepy old guy that kept whistling to himself and a woman with a new-born baby that kept crying Jenny finally arrived in California.

As the redhead stood outside waiting for her brother-in-law to come and get her she pulled out her phone and dialled a familiar number.

Gibbs was sitting in the lounge thinking about Jenny and what she must be feeling while Jack flicked through the TV channels when his phone began to ring.

"Gibbs" he answered not bothering to look at the ID.

"Jethro it's me I just wanted to tell you that I'm here, I'm just waiting for Simon my brother-in-law to pick me up" she explained.

"That's good, you'll tell me how your mum is when you get a minute"

"Yes" Jenny said with a smile, it was different to have someone that cared so much.

"And tell me how Liam is?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes I'll do that too" She said as Simon pulled up "Simon's here I have to go love you"

"Be careful love you" he said before putting the phone down.

"Hey Si, how is mum?" she asked her sisters husband as she got in the car.

"The heart attack was only minor but the doctors want to keep her in for at least a week to make sure she'd ok, Liam didn't see anything he was in the garden playing with Ben"

"How is the dog?" Jenny asked forgetting about her mother's Labrador.

"He's fine" Simon chuckled, "I thought we could go to the hospital Cath and Liam are in with Carolyn at the moment" Jenny nodded.

Meanwhile…

Jack looked at his son "Don't you think you should go to her, for moral support?" he asked.

"I would but she didn't want me too" Gibbs explained.

"She doesn't know it yet but she'll want it, when my mother died, your mum came with me to the hospital and I was so glad she was there I don't think I could have done it without her" Jack said with a smile as he began to reminisce.

"You think I should go?" Gibbs asked sitting on the edge of his seat, all Jack did was nod at his son.

Back with Jenny….

Half an hour later Jenny and Simon walked into her mother's hospital room. Liam was sitting in the chair by the window "Mum" the boy said getting up and running to her.

"Hey baby" Jenny said hugging her little boy close and giving him a kiss on the head "Have you been good for grandma?" she asked looking over at her weak and pale looking mother.

Carolyn was a redhead like both of her daughters, but she had brown eyes like Bridget did, whereas Jenny took after her father in that respect.

"I was" Liam nodded with a smile looking at his grandma.

"Mum" Jenny said placing a kiss on her mother's forehead "How you feeling?"

"Better" Carolyn said with a smile, "You didn't have to come" she croaked out.

"Don't be silly" Jenny said with a smile, as a child she hadn't been close to her mother, she'd always been daddy's and Catherine had always clung to their mother but when Jasper died and Liam came on to the scene they had become closer.

"Hey Jenny" Bridget, Jenny's sister said getting up from her seat and giving her big sister a hug, Jenny was twenty eight and Bridget was twenty three so there wasn't much of an age gap.

"How are you?" Jenny asked looking at her sister and noted the baby bump "How far along are you and why did you never tell me?" she asked.

"I'm coming up four months, I was going to call and tell you but just kept being so busy" Bridget said with a grin and Simon put a hand round her waist.

"Well congratulations to both of you" Jenny said hugging them.

"I hear congratulation are for you too, Liam said you have a boyfriend" Bridget said with a smile.

Jenny turned to her son "Big mouth" she said playfully to him "Yes I do and yes he's very nice" Jenny said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Did he come with you?" Carolyn asked from the bed and Liam's eyes lit up with excitement.

"No" Jenny shook her head "He offered but I told him to stay" Jenny said kind of wishing she hadn't as she could do with him right now.

"Well you'll have to bring him one day" Carolyn sounded a little disappointed.

"Yeah" Jenny nodded.

Hours later Carolyn had become drowsy because of her medicine so the doctors told the family to go home as she probably wouldn't wake up until the next more and Liam was also tired so Simon took them home.

Once they got home Jenny took Liam upstairs and put him in the room he had been sleeping in for the past week and tucking him in bed "Night buddy" she said pressing a kiss to his head.

Then Jenny walked down stairs and was about to walk into the lounge when she saw Bridget curled up on the sofa with Simon next to her with his arm wrapped protectively around her and resting on the baby bump.

She couldn't help but feel jealous she wanted that, she wanted to be in the arms of the man that she loved, to have him comfort her through this busy time, but stupidly she'd told Gibbs that she didn't need his moral support but in truth she did.

Not wanting to disturb them Jenny walking into the kitchen and sat at the counter with a mug of coffee thinking about her life, about Liam and about Jethro. That was how Bridget found her half an hour later.

"Hey Jen, what you thinking about?" the younger sister asked going to sit opposite her sister.

"Nothing, just Liam and everything" Jenny smiled "You look great by the way, pregnancy suits you" she said looking her up and down.

"I hope this little one will be as great as Liam is, he's such a sweet boy, you've done good" Bridget complimented her sister. "So tell me about this Gibbs guy?" she said leaning in over the table

"He's amazing" Jenny grinned "Tall, handsome, great hair, blue eyes" Jenny smiled.

"Blue eyes, always your type" Bridget said with a grin, they'd always had opposite types in guys, showing in the fact that Simon had dirty blond hair and brown eyes, whereas Jenny was more of tall, toned and always had a weak spot for blue eyes.

"He loves Liam, they get on so well and he loves boats just like Liam" Jenny smiled.

"But do you love him?" Bridget asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, Bridge I do, I really do and he told me he loves me too" Jenny broke out in a grin just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll be back in a minute" Bridget said with a smile getting up from her chair.

"I'll get it, you sit down and rest your feet" Jenny said with a smile before getting up and walking to the door.

She opened the door to come face to face with the man she loved "Jethro" she said throwing arms around him and kissing him.

"Jenny" Gibbs grinned back holding her tight.

TBC…

**Gibbs meets Jenny's family in the next chapter, hope you guys like, Any suggestions welcome. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks you all for the reviews and encouragement, I'm so glad you're all liking this story because I like it too. Thanks once again to Tivafivanatomy for letting me bounce ideas off of you and badgering you for suggestions, love you twiny!**

Chapter 19

She opened the door to come face to face with the man she loved "Jethro" she said throwing arms around him and kissing him.

"Jenny" Gibbs grinned back holding her tight.

"Not that I don't love that you're here but, why are you here?" Jenny asked pulling back, still in the confines of his arms.

Gibbs smiled at Jenny as he tucked a lock of her hair out of her face and behind her ear "I wanted to be here for you Jen" he said in the softest voice he could muster "Plus I really missed you" he added with a smile.

"I missed you too" Jenny said leaning up and kissing him again, "And thank you for coming" she added as she hugged him resting her head on his chest and breathing in his scent of sawdust, coffee and something that was just him, and she felt so much better already.

Bridget sat in the kitchen running a hand on her swelling stomach waiting for her sister to return, when she heard her sisters voice "Jethro" and she sounded very very happy.

She got up from the chair to investigate when she walked into her husband who was coming down the stairs also to see who it was at the door, Simon smiled at his wife before walking to her and then together they walked to the hall and the front door, only to be met by the sight of Jenny kissing the face off some guy.

And then Jenny and the guy pulled away, both opening their eyes and looking at one another, Bridget smiled when she saw the man had very deep shocking blue eyes "Either Jenny really does have a strong weakness to men with blue eyes or you must be Gibbs that Liam wouldn't shut up about" Bridget said with a smile and teasing tone.

Jenny blushed before turning to face her sister "Bridge, Simon this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs my boyfriend" Jenny smiled "Jethro, Bridget my sister and Simon her husband".

"Nice to meet you" Gibbs held out his hand and Simon shook it, but Bridget pushed his hand away and hugged Gibbs close.

"Forgot to mention she's a hugger" Jenny said with a smile and her sister released her boyfriend from the death grip that wasn't quite as strong as due; to the baby bump. He then came and stood next to her once again.

"Come on in, I'll get you some coffee" Simon said with a comforting smile as he turned to the kitchen with Gibbs in tow.

Jenny shut the front door and picked up the duffle bag Gibbs had left there and dumped it in the lounge all the time Bridget following her. "Oh my God, what is he doing here?" the younger sister asked in a high pitched squeal.

"He said that he wanted to be here and I dunno I want him here too" Jenny said with a smile.

"He's so cute" Bridget said "He's defiantly got my approval and I dare say some of mum's too, oh wait till she meets him, she's gunna flip" Bridget all of a sudden became very excited.

"So what do you do Gibbs?" Simon asked passing him a mug of coffee as the two women entered the room.

"I work for NCIS" Gibbs stated before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Isn't that where Ducky works, and you tried Jen but got denied?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah, Jethro's a good friend of Ducky's that's how we met; at his new year's party" Jenny explained.

"Aww" Bridget said out loud "Sounds sweet" she added sitting down at the coffee table next to Simon as Jenny and Gibbs sat opposite them.

"How far along are you?" Gibbs asked noting the baby bump on Jenny's sister.

"Four months" Bridget said with a sad smile.

"You have any kids Gibbs?" Simon asked casually. Gibbs took a deep breath as the question came to his ears; Jenny's hand shot out from under the table and grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze. "Did I say something wrong?" Simon asked with a cringe.

"No, it's just I had a daughter but she died in a car accident with her mother when she was eight" he said taking the strength from Jenny beside him.

"I'm sorry" Simon said and Bridget nodded in agreement.

A couple of hours later the adult became tired "Ok so there is the camp bed and the sofa in the lounge you two can fight over who sleeps where" Bridget said stifling a yawn.

"Ok" Jenny said feeling a little awkward and not even sure why; it was like she was a teenager again.

"Night" Bridget said hugging her sister before following Simon up the stairs.

Jenny and Gibbs both turned and smile at one another, the camp bed was old and rickety and probably really uncomfortable and the sofa wasn't all that, but probably the better of the two, "You take the sofa I'll take the camp bed" Gibbs said.

"Are you sure? I mean I've slept on it plenty of times, I don't mind and if you do sleep on it you'll have a bad back in the morning" Jenny said with hands on her hips.

"Jen I'm a marine I can sleep anywhere on anything" Gibbs assured her.

"Fine but don't moan at me in the morning" Jenny said with amusement playing heavy in her eyes and voice.

Ten minutes later Jenny walked into the lounge from the downstairs bathroom and couldn't help but break out into a grin as she looked at his tan, toned chest as he searched in his duffle bag for his t-shirt. "Looking for this?" Jenny asked as she leant against the door frame.

Gibbs turned to face her giving her a better view of his chest and muscles, he groaned as he saw her wearing the NCIS t-shirt he's taken from work during the week after they'd ruined the one before.

"When did you take that?" he asked.

"Before I left, I may have stuffed it in my bag" she smiled at him pushing herself off of the wall and making her way towards him. "I prefer you topless anyway" she said with a grin as she ran a hand down his chest "But seeing as there is Liam and my nosey sister and her husband in the house, you can have this" She said pulling out a men's FBI t-shirt.

"No" Gibbs said shaking his head.

"You don't like my gift?" Jenny pretended to be hurt but he kept shaking his head "How's it any different from me wearing this?" she asked pointing at the NCIS t-shirt she was wearing.

"Because you look good in that" he commented.

"You'd look good in this" Jenny said with a nod before throwing it at him "It's this or you go topless" she stated with hands on her hips.

"Still not wearing it" he said throwing it back at her before going back to his bag and pulling out an old Marine Corp t-shirt.

"Spoil sport" Jenny muttered as she got under the covers on the sofa and Gibbs lay down on the rickety camp bed.

"Night Jen" He said leaning up as she leant down and they met for a sweet kiss.

"Night" she smiled at him before closing her eyes.

Ten minutes of silence later and neither of them could sleep, "Jen?" Gibbs whispered making her turn to look at him.

"Yeah" she replied looking down at him with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me you tried to get into NCIS?" he asked.

Jenny just shrugged her shoulders "They didn't have a place for me, I didn't see why I needed to mention it" she sighed, NCIS had been her first option, FBI had been her second.

"Our loss" Gibbs smiled at her.

"This reminds me of sleepovers I used to have" Jenny mused to herself.

"Really?" Gibbs asked with his eyebrows raised, "You have a lot of guys sleep over?" Jenny's only response was to throw a pillow at him. "Very mature" he smiled up at her and then she got up from the sofa.

Gibbs grabbed her ankle as she walked passed him "Where you going?" he asked.

"To get some water" Jenny smiled down at him as he let go of her ankle after placing a soft kiss to the skin he found there.

After hearing Jenny walk out of the room, Gibbs closed his eyes once more in an effort to fall back asleep.

Five minutes later Gibbs heard footsteps by the door but then they stopped and then started again and then he felt someone pull back the covers so he scooted over giving them room. Gibbs opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of an awake Jenny staring at him "it's weird having you in the room and not sleeping next to you" she mumbled into his chest.

"Your right Jen this bed is uncomfortable, you should go back to the sofa, don't want you waking up with a back ache" Gibbs said making Jenny look at him.

"Look there's enough room on the sofa for two, let's get off of this thing" Jenny said getting up and pulling him with her before getting on the sofa, Gibbs smiled as he got in behind her on the sofa and wrapped his arm around her waist and before they both knew it they fell asleep.

The next morning Liam walked down the stairs, to wake his mother like he did most mornings, he walked into the lounge and stopped when he saw his mother asleep on the sofa, wrapped in Gibbs's arms.

"Gibbs!" the boy screamed in excitement forgetting that they were asleep.

Gibbs lifted his hand from Jenny's waist and ran it down his face as he lifted his head "Liam?" he asked as the boy stood at the edge of the sofa. Gibbs then put his fingers to his lips, telling the boy to be quiet before he detangled himself from Jenny.

He then went with Liam into the kitchen "When did you get here Gibbs?" the little boy asked as Gibbs and himself sat down at the kitchen table.

"I got here last night, I came to make sure you and your mum were ok" Gibbs explained.

"We're fine, grandma had to go to hospital but mum tells me she'll be ok" Liam said with a smile "Can I have some milk?" Liam asked.

"Sure, do you know where the glasses are?" Gibbs asked not sure where the things were in the kitchen after all it wasn't his.

Liam nodded before going to a cupboard and pulling out a mug that had his name on it and passed it to Gibbs who then poured him some milk from the fridge.

"So how's the boat?" Liam asked as they sat down once again.

"It's almost finished, I just have to think of a name for it and get it out of the basement" Gibbs smiled at the little boy "I was wondering if you wanted to help me think of a name?"

"Really?" Liam asked full of excitement.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded "I also wondered if you wanted to take the first sail with me?"

"You're the best" Liam said launching himself at Gibbs and hugging him, it surprised Gibbs at first but then he hugged the boy back.

Jenny was watching from the doorway and couldn't help the smile on her face, he really was a great man.

TBC…

**Gibbs will meet Jenny's mum in the next chap I promise.**

**Please give suggestions for the name of the boat!**

**And please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you all for your reviews and support it means so much, hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter.**

Chapter 20

Jenny woke up on the sofa; she groaned and began to feel around for the man who had been next to her when she'd fallen asleep. "Jethro" she mumbled as she sat up still tired and not fully awake as the familiar smell of coffee, sawdust and bourbon filled her nostrils.

She finally properly opened her eyes and looked around; Jenny could see the faint imprint of a body behind her. She wondered where he'd gotten too but then she heard familiar voice's from the kitchen, two voices she knew very well and loved to hear.

Slowly she got to her feet and stretch up with a yawn before padding out of the living room before making her way to the kitchen. Just as she was about to walk into the room, she stopped as she caught of what her two boys were talking about.

"It's almost finished, I just have to think of a name for it and get it out of the basement" Gibbs smiled at the little boy "I was wondering if you wanted to help me think of a name?"

"Really?" Liam asked full of excitement.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded "I also wondered if you wanted to take the first sail with me?"

"You're the best" Liam said launching himself at Gibbs and hugging him, it surprised Gibbs at first but then he hugged the boy back.

Jenny smiled as her heart swelled, her little boy really did like Jethro and from the look on Gibbs's face he liked Liam too. This year was just getting better and better.

"When do you need the name by?" Liam asked going to sit back down and take a sip of his milk.

"By the time we finish the varnish" Gibbs stated with a smile.

"We, you're going to let me help with the varnish too?" Liam asked his eyes wide, he was surprised Gibbs would trust him that much.

"Yeah if you want to, you don't have too" Gibbs shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't want to ruin it" Liam said in a small voice "I mean it's taken you for ages to build it"

"Are you kidding the parts you sanded are way better than mine" Gibbs said with a smile.

Jenny still stood in the door way unnoticed by the two of them. , she really was seeing a different side of Gibbs, one that was still loving and sweet but also a fuzzy, soft side and he noticed the look in his eyes it was a mixture of sorrow, regret, love and care.

"Morning Jen" Bridget said coming up beside her sister and smirking when she saw her sister jump.

Gibbs and Liam turned and smiled at Jenny as Bridget pushed passed her and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Ma, morning auntie Bridge" Liam said with a grin as he hopped off of the chair.

"Go get dressed to see grandma" Jenny said with a smile. Liam nodded before walking passed Jenny and letting her place a kiss on his forehead and ruffled his hair more than it was already.

Gibbs then got up from the table as well and walked over to Jenny "How long have you been standing there?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"You really going to let him name the boat and take him sailing?" Jenny asked with a smile as her emerald eyes met his ocean blue.

"Yeah" Gibbs said with a nod "That ok with you?" he asked.

"Of course" Jenny said with a smile "Am I invited sailing too?" she added stepping closer to him.

"Of course" Gibbs said with a sexy grin as he stepped closer to her.

"You're a very sweet man Leroy Jethro Gibbs" Jenny stated running a hand down his chest.

"I've been called, strange and confusing before but never sweet" Gibbs grinned pulling Jenny close by her waist.

"OK can you too move this into another room before I throw up for the second time this morning and it won't be because of morning sickness" Bridget asked as she leant against the kitchen side watching her sister and Gibbs.

Jenny shook her head at her sister before walking out of the kitchen doorway and heading back to the living room with Gibbs in tow. Once they reached the living room Jenny turned to Gibbs and pulled him down for a kiss. "I love you" Jenny said once they pulled away for air.

"Love you too" Gibbs said tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. She was still dressed in the NCIS t-shirt and pyjama trousers from last night and her hair was curly and fly away from where she had fallen asleep and had no make-up on, to him she looked beautiful.

"Now you have to remember how much you love me when you meet my mother" Jenny said with a smile.

"She can't be that bad" Gibbs stated shaking his head at his lover, Jenny's only response was to raise an eyebrow at him before walking out.

Two hours later, Jenny, Gibbs, Liam, Bridget and Simon were making their way to Carolyn's hospital room. "Do you think Grandma's gunna like them?" Liam asked motioning to the flowers he'd chosen his grandmother from the gift shop on the way in.

"I think she'll love them baby" Jenny said with a smile, inside she could feel the butterfly's about to take flight, she was worried about what her mother would think of Gibbs, of course she loved Simon she'd thought he and Bridget were perfect together but Jenny had never found that person, the person her mother would say was perfect for her not even Liam's father. Suddenly Jenny felt another hand in hers, she looked over to her right and Gibbs was there giving her a comforting smile.

"Grandma" Liam greeted with a smile as he walked into the room.

"Hello Liam" Carolyn said with a smile as she hugged her grandson, she'd always felt close to the little boy ever since he'd been born just like he had Jenny, he had her wrapped around his little finger.

"Guess what" Liam said excitedly as Bridget and Simon walked in shortly followed by Gibbs then Jenny. Carolyn looked at Gibbs slightly confused but then she noticed his and Jenny's linked hands.

"Would it have something to do with this man?" Carolyn asked with a smile.

"It's Gibbs, you know mum's boyfriend I told yah about, and guess what" Liam said even more excitedly.

"What?" Carolyn asked running a hand through her grandson's hair.

"He said I could name the boat and that I could go on trip on it with him" Liam said excitedly.

"Well that's very nice of him, you have to call me and tell me how it goes" Carolyn said with a smile before turning to Gibbs "Liam had told me a lot about you Mr Gibbs, it's nice to meet you" the woman said with a smile.

"Please to meet you Mrs Shepard" Gibbs said with a smile after noting that Jenny let out a sigh.

"You didn't need to make him come because of what I said yesterday" Carolyn said turning to Jenny.

"I didn't, he decided to come and I'm very glad he did" Jenny said with a smile.

"Jenny why don't you take Liam to get us some drinks" Carolyn suggested.

Jenny sighed before taking the hint, they wanted a moments alone with Gibbs fine "Come on Liam" Jenny said motioning for her son to go with her.

Once Jenny and Liam were out of the room, the three other people turned to Gibbs "You love my daughter and grandson?" Carolyn asked eyeing the ex-marine.

"Very much" Gibbs stated without hesitation he knew that he defiantly loved Jenny and Liam.

"I'll warn you once, you hurt Jenny and or Liam and I will hurt you" Carolyn said glaring daggers at her daughter's boyfriend "Or I'll send Simon to do it" she added as Gibbs turned to look at Liam who nodded at Gibbs.

"I care about Jenny and Liam I'll do everything in my power not to hurt them" Gibbs stated being one hundred per cent serious.

Bridget broke out into a grin "So when are you going to propose?" she asked, Gibbs just turned to her with a shocked expression making her laugh more.

Many hours later Jenny was sitting in her old room remembering all the memories it held and how it had changed since she'd left.

"You ok?" Bridget asked from the doorway looking at her sister who was sitting on her old bed.

Jenny turned and nodded "Just everything's changed so much in the last ten years" she said shaking her head. "Liam's growing up so fast and before I know it he'll be off to college and I'll be all alone" she said taking a breath "Stupid really" Jenny added after a moment.

Bridget smiled as she walked over to her sister and sat down beside her on the bed "Something tells me you won't be alone again for a long time" she mumbled with smile.

TBC…

**Kind of rubbish, any suggestions? Please review. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you all for the reviews it means so much. I want to also tell you that this story is now being Co-written with my twin sister Tivafivanatomy so it should get so much better from now on.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Liam.**

Chapter 21

It had now been four weeks since Gibbs, Jenny and Liam had left California after hearing that Carolyn was fine and the promise that Bridget and Simon would look after her and call them if anything happened or they needed anything.

Jenny had been very happy to find that her mother and sister approved of Gibbs ever so much and all agreed that he was perfec; in looks and in personality and in the fact he loved Liam.

"Morning" Gibbs greeted Jenny as he walked into her kitchen on Wednesday morning, he had been staying the night more and more recently and Jenny and Liam loved having him around.

"Morning" Jenny greeted him back with a smile before handing him a cup of coffee.

Gibbs took a sip of the coffee with a nod, he had never been with a woman who could make a perfect cup of coffee, but now there she stood in front of him. He leant over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Jenny leant into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they pulled away Liam skidded into the kitchen, "Hey Gibbs" he grinned up at the older man.

"Morning Liam, you looking forward to school today?" Gibbs asked sitting at the kitchen table opposite the little boy.

"Yeah" the boy shrugged his shoulders "I thought of a name for the boat" He said excitedly swinging his legs back and forth, as Jenny placed a plate of toast and a glass of orange juice in front of her son "thanks" he said with a smile.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked all smiles.

"The black pearl" Liam said in a mysterious voice.

As soon as Jenny heard the name leave her son's lips she had to spit out her coffee "How did you come up with that?" Jenny asked through coughing. Both boys looked at Jenny to make sure she was okay; the redhead nodded before turning back to making Liam's lunch for him to take to school.

Liam sighed before explaining "Pirates of the Caribbean are mine and Gibbs's films, we've watched all but the last one" he explained looking at his mother.

"I think it's a perfect name" Gibbs said with a smile, he loved that the boy had put that much effort into thinking of the name, the sound of Gibbs's phone broke the silence "Yeah Gibbs" he said grabbing his phone and walked out of the kitchen.

A couple of minutes later Gibbs walked back in "Got a case at the Army base" he said grabbing his duffle bag, "Do you want me to drop Liam off at School? I'll be passing that way" he asked smiling at the boy who smiled eagerly back.

"Would you mind?" Jenny asked and Gibbs shook his head "Is that ok with you Liam?" she asked turning to her son.

"Yeah sure" the boy smiled "I've been thinking, that we need a code word" he continued after taking the last bite of his jam on toast.

"A code word?" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow as the boy hopped off of his chair and grabbed his back pack that was by the door.

"Yeah if you guy's send one of your friends to come get me or maybe someone is in trouble" Liam mused "Like in the movies, they have special code words" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok what about parlay, sticking with the pirates of the Caribbean theme?" Jenny suggested as she handed her son his lunch bag.

"I like it" the boy smiled with a grin as he took his lunch from his mother and stuffed it into his full back pack, as Gibbs ushered him out of the kitchen.

"Come on champ, time to get you to school" Gibbs said with a smile.

"You boy's be good" Jenny called after them "And have fun" she added with a grin.

Forty minutes later Gibbs walked onto the Army base "What we got DiNozzo?"

"Dead guy named Johnny Francesco, former felon turned marine" Tony said making his way over to his boss, "Found at 0500 this morning by Army personnel, Ziva is talking to them now"

"Ok anything else?" Gibbs asked putting on his NCIS cap. Tony bit his lip "Spit it out Tony" he growled.

"The Army want in on this case" the younger man said pointing to a blond woman wearing camouflage trousers and t-shirt and a weird lop sided hat.

"Oh great" Gibbs grumbled walking over to the army officer.

"Finally, you must be special agent Gibbs, Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann" the blond greeted holding out her hand. The woman looked the special agent up and down and she liked what she saw especially the fact he wasn't wearing a ring on his left hand.

"Yeah and what do you want with my case?" Gibbs grumbled ignoring the fact she was obviously looking at him with wandering eyes.

"It's on an army base, falls into our jurisdiction" Hollis replied putting her hands on her hips and pursing her lips.

"He's a marine, NCIS jurisdiction" Gibbs retaliated.

"How about we make this a joint op?" the blond suggested.

"Fine but we work from NCIS, I trust my people" Gibbs grumbled, he really didn't have the energy for a joint investigation let alone one with a woman who was flirting with him.

"Fine" She retorted.

An hour and a half later and Gibbs walked into Abby's lab with a caf-pow in hand and unfortunately Hollis Mann in tow. "What you got Abs?"

"Hey Gibbs" Abby spun around to face the silver fox but also came face to face with a blond. "And you are?"

"Colonel Mann" Hollis said with a smile "Nice to meet you Ms Sciuto".

"Uhuh" Abby said with a weak smile before turning to her computers and began typing away. "Ducky found a partial print from the Vic downstairs; I got a hit from prison records" she clicked a few times "Mickey Ronaldo also and ex-con and just so happened to have been in prison the same time our Vic was" she stated with a proud smile.

"Good work Abs, send an email to McGee; tell him and Tony to find all they can on this guy" he instructed.

"Already done" she said with a grin as Gibbs and the Colonel walked out to the elevator.

"Your people usually work this fast or do you just want to get rid of me?" Hollis asked batting her eye lashes at Gibbs who decided not to answer. "So you're the strong silent type" she stated yet still nothing but crickets, "Always found that attractive in a man" she said with a seductive smile.

Thankfully the elevator doors opened only to have three very familiar people step in, "Tobias what on earth are you doing here?" Gibbs asked as Fornell stood next to Hollis, Slacks in front of Hollis and Jenny in front of Gibbs. The redhead noticed that the blond woman was eyeing up her man and didn't like it one bit but she knew it would be unprofessional to say or let alone do anything, not in public at least.

"We got a hit that someone was looking for the same guy we are" he stated with a smile, noting how the redhead came to stand near Gibbs.

"You want Mickey Ronaldo?" Gibbs sighed running a hand down his face "So not only do I have to share this case with the Army but the FBI too?" he asked.

"Your kind of tea party" Fornell stated with a chuckle as the doors of the elevator opened onto the bullpen and the group of five stumbled out.

"Ooh goody, the circus is back" Tony squeals sarcastically as he saw Slacks.

"Lovely to see you again DiNotso" Tobias greeted storming past his desk.

Hollis walked out of the elevator following Sacks, Gibbs and Jenny stayed behind and just as the redhead was about to leave the metal box Gibbs wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back into it just as the doors closed, he then pulled the switch stopping them in the middle of the movement.

"Jethro" Jenny said his name with a grin.

"Jen" he smiled brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear "You just couldn't stay away" he smiled at her.

"What can I say, you're just full of charm that leaves me wanting more" Jenny stated with a giggle wrapping her arms around his neck like she had in the morning "I saw the blonds wandering eyes" she added after a moment.

"I know" Gibbs nodded "Can I say in advance that I'm sorry that she'll try and flirt with me in front of you and that I only want you, I love you" he stated placing a kiss on her lips at the end of the sentence.

"Love you too" she sighed breathing in his comforting scent of coffee and sawdust, a scent which seemed to be lingering in her house and bed more recently.

Gibbs then pulled away and the switch setting the box back in motion, moments later the doors opened on the forensic level and Abby just so happened to pop in "Hey Gibbs, agent Shepard" she smiled. "I know you two are together but your secret is safe with me actually all four of us, I just had to tell them I know it wasn't my place but you know once I hear good things especially stuff about the boss man I just…" she began to ramble.

"It's ok Abby" Jenny stated with a smile as she placed an arm on the girls shoulder.

"Can I just say that you two make a really cute couple" she smiled at them noting Jenny smiled back and Gibbs was biting back a smirk.

Five minutes later Gibbs and Jenny walked back into the bullpen "There you are, I was getting worried about you" Hollis said giving Gibbs a flirty smile. Meanwhile Jenny had to bite back a laugh as did the rest of team Gibbs and Fornell, if Hollis only knew Gibbs's very serious girlfriend was in the room.

"What we got?" Gibbs asked his team.

"Mickey was put away at the same time Johnny was, both had cells next to one another" Tim stated "Fights often had to be broken up between them" he continued.

"I found a home address" Ziva stated standing from her chair.

"Bring him in" Gibbs instructed "Take DiNozzo and the colonel with you" he stated throwing the keys at the Israeli as she and the two others made their way to the elevator.

"So is Gibbs single" Hollis asked on the way to the house.

"I do not know, Gibbs doesn't talk about that kind of thing" Ziva stated as she took a sharp left turn.

"He's with someone" Tony stated, "And I think it's serious, so I wouldn't even bother trying to flirt with him" Tony stated as he held on to the handle in the car as Ziva turned again.

"Every man who is dating can be single given the right persuasion" she stated with an inward grin.

Tony sighed, he knew it was pointless trying to talk the woman out of it, in the end it was Gibbs and Jenny's problem not his he thought as they pulled up outside the house.

All three brought out their weapons and kept them at their sides "NCIS open up" Tony yelled banging on the door only to have it swing open. Keeping their weapons up they crept into the house.

Once they had determined the house to be clear of anyone they're grouped into the lounge "Looks like he has been gone a while" Ziva stated pointing to the letters and bills behind the front door untouched since the day they were shoved through the letter box.

This case was going to take a while, was Tony's only thought as they walked into the bullpen thirty minutes later after Ziva had explained what they had found.

Gibbs was getting frustrated; Hollis was flirting with him once again and Jenny was ignoring him, she just kept looking at her computer screen, trying to close the case.

"Boss I might have something" Tim piped up "The same guy that Mickey shared a cell with, called Johnny the night before he was murdered.

"Who?" Gibbs asked getting up from his desk to look at the screen and everyone else crowded round the screens.

As soon as the picture appeared on the plasma Jenny's blood went cold and her heart began to beat a mile a minute. "Darren" the words left her lips before she'd realised it and everyone, especially Gibbs turned to look at her, Jenny took a breath before turning and pushing past everyone and headed for the nearest stairwell.

"Yeah Darren Motchieley" Tim nodded concerned "Part of the Mafia, he was in prison with Mickey and Johnny".

"Good work McGee, get and address and bring him in for questioning" Gibbs instructed before going after Jenny.

He stopped when he found her sitting in the stairwell with her head in her hands, Gibbs sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she leaned into his embrace "I'm sorry for walking away like that it's just I was shocked I mean I haven't heard from or seen him in over ten years" Jenny stated shaking her head.

"It's ok Jen, we'll get through this" Gibbs pressed a kiss to her forehead and squeezed her lightly showing her he was there for her.

"What if he finds out about Liam, that I've been keeping his son from him?" she asked, her watery green meeting his strong cobalt blue. "There are reasons I never told him, I don't want my son being dragged into all that" she stated shaking her head.

Gibbs sighed "He won't get anywhere near Liam let alone find out he exists, I promise nothing is going to happen to you or Liam".

TBC….

**What did yah think? Please review. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you all for your reviews and support, I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own Liam and Darren I wish I could own Hollis and any other of Gibbs's other girlfriends so I can kill them for good, but I don't.**

Chapter 22

Five minute later Jenny and Gibbs came back from the stairwell and into the bullpen where Hollis sat sitting on the edge of Gibbs's desk with her legs crossed over one another.

"Your team went to get Darren ,Fornell and Sack's went to see Ducky" Hollis stated before pursing her lips together as she looked the redhead up and down, she was standing close to Gibbs, not too close but close and her clothes looked a little wrinkled and her eyes make-up looked smudged and her lip stick looked freshly applied.

"What?" Jenny asked sending the blond a glare as she walked over to the spare desk she had been using.

"Are you ok agent Shepard, you walked off as soon as you saw the suspects face?" Hollis asked crossing her arms over her chest and _accidently_ dropping her pen meaning she had to bend down to pick it up showing Gibbs her cleavage and her ass.

Jenny was happy to see that he didn't even give her a glance. Gibbs just groaned when would this case end?

"I'm fine" Jenny stated with a weak smile "I just felt a little light headed" she lied before turning back to her computer.

Gibbs ran a tired hand down his face, this day was just getting worse and worse. His phone rang making the two women turn to look at him. "Yeah Gibbs" he answered "Ok take him to interrogation" he continued before putting the phone down just as the other two FBI agents walked out of the elevator.

"Fornell come with me, we have an interrogation to do" Gibbs grumbled before walking towards the interrogation rooms.

Hollis sighed and pouted, she would have thought Gibbs would have asked her to do the interrogation but apparently not, the blond was brought from her thoughts by Jenny rushing passed her and after the two men.

Just as they approached the interrogation rooms and Gibbs was just about to walk in after Fornell Jenny grabbed his shoulder, "Jenny" Gibbs turned to face the redhead who slammed him into the wall opposite the door.

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Jenny asked running her hands up and down Gibbs's arms.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded "I promise I won't do anything stupid" he stated holding up his hands "Go into the observation room and you can see" he added brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Jenny closed her eyes for a second "Ok" she nodded before letting go of him and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"You coming?" Fornell asked coming out of the interrogation room.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded adding a gruffness to his voice before pushing off of the wall and squeezing Jenny's hand as he walked passed her.

Once he had disappeared behind the door Jenny went into the room, she looked at her ex, the father of her son. It was true Liam did have his father's dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin but he had her eye's, her smile, he was hers and nothing to do with Darren and she hoped never would.

He looked almost the same, still the tall, dark hair, handsome, killer blue eyes, mysterious man with a danger about him that just attracted her to him, he had more wrinkles and from what she could see a new scar on his arm.

"Mr Motchieley do you understand why you have been brought here" Fornell asked but Darren didn't answer.

Fornell gave it a minute before looking over the man's shoulder to Gibbs who was standing in the corner of the small room; Gibbs nodded before walking over and standing behind Darren making sure he was in his blind spot. "Talk or I'll charge you with murder" Gibbs growled into his ear.

"I'll talk" Darren stuttered "But only to Jenny Shepard" Gibbs and Fornell shared a confused look meanwhile Jenny stood wide eyed with a hand over her mouth.

"Jenny Shepard?" Fornell confirmed.

"I heard her voice outside I swear" Darren was adamant, and at that Gibbs and Fornell both walked out of the interrogation room just as Jenny walked out of the observation room.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" she asked.

Fornell nodded "It's the easiest way"

Gibbs then butted in "You sure you can handle it?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Jenny nodded with a smile before walking into the interrogation room.

"Jenny" Darren said with surprise as the redhead walked into the room "I can't believe it really was you're voice I heard" he grinned to her.

"Well it was" Jenny nodded with a weak smile.

"How have you been" Darren asked leaning back on his chair.

"Fine" Jenny mumbled flipping through the file.

"Didn't realise you turned navy" he added with a chuckle as his eyes wondered up Jenny's body and face, she hadn't changed.

"I'm FBI, look can we stop the chit chat and get on with this?" she asked eyeing the man suspiciously.

"What do you want to know?" Darren asked with a cocky expression planted on his face.

"Why did you call Johnny Francesco last night?" Jenny asked showing the phone records to him.

"We're old friends just catching up" Darren shrugged his shoulders and he hunched over to look at the paper, "What's happened to him?" he asked as his soft blue eyes met Jenny's green.

For a moment she compared them to one's she knew so very well and she was right Darren's blue eyes were nothing compared to the oceans of Gibbs's, they weren't expressive they were dull and cloudy were as Gibbs's were bright like a clear blue sky in the summer with depths of emotion.

"What happened to him?" Darren asked bringing Jenny back from her day dream.

"He was murdered" Jenny stated pushing the photo of the dead body in front of her ex.

"And you think I have something to do with it!" Darren screeched "Look he phoned me and asked for _help_ with someone and I told him no that I wasn't into all that no more"

"He mention who the someone was?" Jenny pushed for more information.

"Yeah Mickey Ronaldo, Johnny told me that Mickey had called him; told him they needed to settle things that went on in prison" he shrugged his shoulder "Johnny wanted me as backup I guess" Darren shook his head.

"Do you know where Mickey is?" Jenny asked making the man opposite her look at her.

"Yeah, he gave me his address"

"Can you write it down for me?" Jenny asked handing him some paper and a pen.

Five minutes later Jenny stood up to walk out "You wanna get a drink later maybe some dinner?" Darren asked casually.

Jenny shook her head with a smile "I'm with someone".

"You happy?" He asked.

"Very" Jenny stated with a grin "I'll have an agent walk you out" she added before walking out into the hall and handing Gibbs the piece of paper with the address on it.

"I want a word with you Shepard" Fornell stated grabbing Jenny's arm and dragging her away down the hall, Gibbs knew that Fornell wanted to know what was going on but when his friend asked he had said nothing, it wasn't his place and had told him to ask Jenny.

"Ziva, McGee take Sacks and Mann with you" Gibbs ordered as he rounded the corner of the bullpen and handed Ziva the address.

The four of them left leaving just Tony and Gibbs, just as Gibbs was about to sit down his mobile rang "Gibbs" he answered.

"Hello Mr Gibbs; this is Mrs Wallace from George Town elementary school"

"Ok" Gibbs stated his eyebrows knitted together.

"We cannot contact Miss Shepard at the moment and she has recently put you down as Liam's back up emergency contact".

"Is he ok?" Gibbs asked as his heart began to beat a mile a minute and his mind was full of worry or things that could be wrong.

"He's fine Mr Gibbs" Mrs Wallace let out a light laugh "The school is closing for a couple of day because a pipe has burst this morning and we need someone to pick up Liam"

Gibbs heart slowly went back to its normal pace "Oh ok, well I or Jenny can't come get him at the moment but I can get a friend to go get him, can you tell him my friend Tony is coming to get him"

"Will do, Liam will wait in the playground for him" Mrs Wallace added before putting the phone down.

"What do you want me to do boss?" Tony asked looking from his desk having heard his name.

"Could you get Liam, Jenny's son from school and bring him here, something about a burst pipe, just leave him at my desk?"

"Sure thing boss" Tony smiled before grabbing his bag.

"Oh and tell him Gibbs sent you and say parlay" Gibbs instructed.

"Parlay?" Tony asked "Like pirates?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Exactly" Gibbs nodded before leaving the bullpen.

Twenty minutes later Tony walked into the playground and looked around for the little boy only to notice him sitting on top of the jungle gym "You Liam Shepard?" he asked looking up to the boy.

"Who's asking" Liam asked sceptically.

"My names Tony, Gibbs sent me" The agent explained.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" the boy added with a glare.

"Parlay" Tony sighed and then smiled as the little boy jumped down.

"Nice to meet you Tony" Liam gave him a billion watt smile. Tony just nodded with a smile.

And before they knew it they were back at NCIS "That's Gibbs' desk you sit there until your mum and Gibbs are ready to go home" Tony explained.

"Ok" Liam nodded before opening his back pack and pulling an NCIS cap out of it and putting it backwards on his head.

"Where did you get that?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs gave it to me after I lost my favourite red cap" Liam sighed as the elevator doors opened and Abby walked out.

"Hey Tony" she greeted her friend "I was feeling lonely down in the labby so I thought I'd come up and say hi, boss man not here or the blond or Team Fornell?" she asked.

"Ziva, McGoo, Slacks and Mann are out getting the suspect, boss, Jenny and Fornell disappeared" Tony explained.

"Really, do you think Gibbs and Jenny are together doing something…" Abby began but got cut off by the little boy that all seemed to have forgotten.

"Mum and Gibbs are doing what?" Liam asked making Abby turn.

"Oh My God, who are you?" the bubbly woman squealed.

"Liam Shepard" The boy stated proudly.

"Jenny has a son" Abby smiled "I'm Abby" she smiled "So how long has your mum and Gibbs been together?" the Goth asked as she crouched in front of Gibbs's desk, resting her arms on the desk and her head on top of them.

"Abby" Tony warned.

"I dunno a while" Liam shrugged his shoulders.

"You like him?" Abby asked.

Liam nodded "He let me name the boat and is making me a pirate bedroom at his house for when I stay over"

"Really?" Abby squealed again "What did you name it?"

"The black pearl, 'cause me and Gibbs watch all the pirates of the Caribbean films" He grinned.

"You're a really cool kid you know that?" Abby stated with a laugh.

"Yeah mum tells me all the time" Liam shrugged his shoulders.

"I'd better get back to my lab" Abby stated standing up "I'll see you later Liam" she smiled to the boy before walking passed Tony and to the elevator.

"I'm gunna hit the head, you ok by yourself for a minute?" Tony asked ten minutes later.

"Sure" Liam nodded with a smile.

Two minutes later the elevator opened again and Liam looked up to find a blond woman walking his way "Should you really be sitting there?" Hollis asked eyeing the boy suspiciously.

"Yeah" Liam answered with another glare.

"Who are you?" Hollis asked with her hands on her hips not liking this boy's attitude.

"None of your business" Liam growled, he got a vibe from Hollis he didn't like.

"I don't even think you should be in the building young man" Hollis added "You have no reason to be here"

"Leave me alone, you're from the army you have no reason to be here" Liam retorted in the same manner she had spoken to him as he noted her Army outfit.

"Your mother should be ashamed of herself, not teaching you any manners" the blond growled in return "It's about time someone did teach you manners" Hollis stated just as Liam leapt up out of the seat and ran off.

Hollis turned to find Jenny Shepard standing in the middle of the bullpen with her arm's wrapped around Liam protectively. "Agent Shepard I…" Hollis began.

"No listen to me Miss Mann, you come anywhere near my son or talk to him I will hurt you" Jenny growled pulling Liam close, Jenny and Tony had briefly met in the hall and he had explained all to her.

"Sorry Agent Shepard I didn't know…" Hollis trailed off.

"Leave it" Jenny stated letting the blond leave to hopefully never see her again or at least not for a while.

"You ok baby?" Jenny asked kneeling down in front of her son.

"I don't like that lady" Liam pouted.

"I know, neither do I" Jenny pulled him in for a hug "You met Tony and Abby thought, they're nice aren't they?" Jenny asked rubbing a soothing circle on her son's back.

"Yeah" Liam nodded with a smile as Jenny stood back up and pressed a kiss to his head as Abby walked back in followed by Ziva, Tim and Tony.

"Oh hey special agent Shepard" Abby greeted.

"Please call me Jenny" the redhead stated, she hated being called special agent Shepard all the time.

"Ok Jenny" Ziva nodded.

"Hey Liam you ok?" Tony asked concerned.

"That horrible blond lady had a go at me" he explained.

"I don't like her either" Tony nodded "How about we go get you some ice-cream?" he asked looking at Jenny who nodded, if Gibbs trusted these people why couldn't she? Liam nodded before running off with the team.

Five minutes later Gibbs walked into the bullpen "Is the case over, did he confess?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"Yeah, where's Liam?" Gibbs asked looking around for the little boy.

"Your team took him out for ice-cream" Jenny let out a laugh as she walked over to Gibbs. "Thank you for dealing with him, sending someone to get him" she added.

"You put me down as his backup emergency contact?" Gibbs asked wrapping an arm around her waist making sure no one was looking at them.

"I needed to put one down" Jenny shrugged her shoulders "I trust you Jethro" she smiled at him as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Really?" A voice screeched both Jenny and Gibbs turned to find Hollis man staring at them.

"I thought you left?" Jenny stated through gritted teeth still in Gibbs's arms.

"I forgot my bag" Hollis stated before walking over and grabbing her black bag before turning and passing Gibbs. "And you can delete my number from your phone" she stated flipping her blond hair over her shoulder before walking out.

"Was never in my phone to begin with" Gibbs mumbled making Jenny laugh.

"Ding dong the wicked witch is gone" Jenny laughed in return before kissing Gibbs again.

TBC….

**Hope you guys like please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok So this chapter was written by Tivafivanatomy so I'm sure you're all going to love it.**

**Disclaimer: we own nothing but Liam.**

Unmasked chapter 23

Today was the day of the NCIS annual fete (to raise money for the Navy families that have lost family members) and Liam couldn't be more excited. He loved it when he would stay in the summer, when he was little, in California with his Gran and she would take him to the fate there; she would let him ride on the tea cups and the helter-skelter, she would let him eat all the candyfloss and hotdogs he's want. He knew today was going to be as fun as those day; but this time he gets to spend with his mum, Gibbs and his new found NCIS friends. He was so excited Jenny had some trouble getting him settled at bedtime the night before, however, even with the lack of sleep from the night before; Liam was up early buzzing.

Jenny shook Gibbs awake.

"Hmm?" he mumbled into the pillow as he returned from the land of nod.

"Jethro?" she wanted to make sure he was fully alert.

Gibbs turned over to face her with his mushed hair and sleepy smile.

"I think there's someone downstairs" Jenny eagerly stated, looking at him seriously.

Gibbs looked over Jenny's shoulder to check what the time was; _5:48_; he couldn't think the noise could be Liam; he was his mother's son and if that was anything to go by, there was no way Liam would be up at this time voluntarily. "I'll go check" he knew that was what she wanted to hear. He didn't mind. He gently hopped out of the bed and grabbed the baseball bat Jenny keeps behind the door in her bedroom just in case.

Gibbs makes his way out to the landing, shielding his eyes slightly as they adjust to the light from the landing light.

He could hear the TV on in the lounge; he found this quite surprising; he didn't think a burglar would sit down and watch the TV. This is when he lowered the bat and made his way downstairs.

He walked into the living room not surprised to find Liam sat on the sofa crossed legged on the sofa munching on a bowl of dry cereal whilst watching the adventures cartoon.

"Who's your favourite super hero?" Gibbs asked the young boy as he took a seat next to him.

Liam was slightly startled by the marine's presence but recovered quickly "I think I like Superman the best; his voice reminds me of you" he replied and then ate a handful of cereal.

"What yah doing up this early?" Gibbs asked whilst scratching his head and watching the boy swallow his cereal.

"I couldn't sleep, I didn't wake you did I?" Gibbs heard slight concern in his voice.

"It doesn't matter. Why can't you sleep? Did you have a nightmare?" Gibbs didn't like the idea of Liam feeling scared from a nightmare and not thinking he could seek comfort from his mother just because Gibbs was there.

"Oh no! I'm a big boy; I don't get scared!" Liam almost laughed at the older man "I'm too excited for later; I love fates! Would you like some cereal" Liam offered Gibbs his bowl.

"No thanks; I'm good" Gibbs decline and almost marvelled at the little boy sat beside him. "Will you be okay down here for a minute?"

Liam just nodded while his watched the TV.

Gibbs walked back to Jenny's bedroom.

"What happened?" Jenny sounded slightly worried.

"Liam's watching some TV" Gibbs stated lightly as he slipped out of his jogging bottoms and T-shirt and changed into Jean and a hoodie.

"You're getting up?" Jenny questioned with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah; it looks like Liam is up for the day; he can't wait for the fate" Gibbs sat down on the side of the bed he had slept on, to slip on a pair of socks.

Jenny made a move to slip out of bed; Gibbs then fell back onto the bed from his sitting position and grasped her left wrist to stop her. "Stay in bed and get some more sleep. I'll bring you some breakfast later" Gibbs suggested with a soft lazy smile.

She agreed and climbed back into bed.

She leant over and left a light kiss on Gibbs' lips whilst resting her chin on his forehead as he lay across the bed.

His smile increased.

Liam had finished watching the cartoon on TV and ate all his cereal. He was now in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of red grape juice.

"Hey buddy. Finished your cereal?" Gibbs asked as he entered the kitchen to make some coffee

"Yup, now I'm having some juice. Do you want some?" He held out the carton to the tall man.

"Thanks" Gibbs took the juice and poured some into a mug and sat down at the kitchen table with Liam.

"Can I ask you a question?" Liam asked as he looked at his juice.

"Sure buddy; anything"

"Do you think Tony, Ziva, Abby and Tim will be at the fete today?" Liam asked almost shyly; he doesn't want Gibbs to think he doesn't like his or his mums company; but he finds Abby and Ziva cool.

"Sure; I don't see why not" Gibbs told the little boy after taking a swig of the red juice.

"Cool" was his only reply as he got up from his chair, put his glass in the dish washer and made his way upstairs to his room to get dressed.

Gibbs thought there wouldn't be a better time to make Jenny dippy egg and soldiers.

Jenny didn't manage to fall back asleep but did enjoy the feeling of not having to do anything and not having to worry about where her son is; she enjoyed the quiet.

Jenny was brought out of her thoughts when a devilishly handsome man carrying a tray of food and coffee entered the room with a cute grin plastered to his face.

It was the time Liam had been waiting for, for what felt like years; he couldn't help it, he just loves all the rides a great food; it is one of the time Jenny lets him eat so much sugar at one time.

Liam caught sight of his four new NCIS friends, his uncle Ducky and a slim man he didn't recognise. Gibbs led the Shepard's over to his friend and colleagues.

"Hey Liam" Tony greeted him with a high five, which Liam accepted.

Abby gave him a hug along with Gibbs and Jenny.

Ziva and Tim just smiled a waved.

"Ah, Liam; I haven't seen you in a while" Ducky greeted the child.

"Hey Uncle Ducky" Lim gave the older man a hug.

"Jennifer this is Jimmy Palmer; he works with us along with Ducky" Gibbs introduced the two who had never met "Jimmy meet Jenny and Liam Shepard"

Jenny and Jimmy shook hands then Liam and Jimmy waved to one another.

"So what ride do you want to go on first? Tony asked as he looked to Liam and then towards the green area crowded with rides; that was located down the road from the NCIS building.

Before Liam answered he looked towards his mother as in to ask permission for Liam to go off with Tony and his friends.

Jenny stuck with her philosophy from the other day; if Gibbs trusted these people, why shouldn't she?

She nodded and smiled to Tony and the rest of team Gibbs.

Gibbs slipped his hand over Jenny's, as she watched her son excitedly walk off with her boyfriends and hopefully her soon to be, friends.

"What do you want to do first?" Gibbs almost whispered into her ear looking around at all the different stalls and booths with all different prizes strung up for all to see.

"Hmm" she turned her head away from the direction Liam had just disappeared out of sight from, to face Gibbs. She wore a smile. "What about that?" Jenny points over Gibbs' shoulder.

"You're on" Gibbs replied whilst matching Jenny's childish glint in her eye.

"Two please" Gibbs asked to the volunteer behind the stall, while fishing the appropriate money out of his trouser pocket.

Once the man had been given the correct amount, he directed the two agents to where two pellet game guns were.

"When the game begins; these ducks will move" the man gestured to the cardboard cut-outs of ducks that presumably move on a belt "To win a squirt gun you need to knock down three ducks" he finished explaining as he moved out of the way "Good luck" and started up the game.

Once Jenny and Gibbs had emptied the clips of their guns the game was over.

"Congratulations; here are your squirt guns" the man handed over two bright red water pistols.

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Jenny's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked away from the booth.

"Do you want a go at ring tossing?" Gibbs asked Jenny.

"No; I'm good. You can though" she smiled sweetly as he took her hand and dragged her to the stall.

"One please" Gibbs handed over some change, in exchange for three hoops.

On his second attempt he managed to land on a pole that had the number 47, the woman at the stall walked over to the corresponding numbered prize "Here you go. Have a nice day"

Gibbs took the giant sized white unicorn with pink mane, hooves, tail and horn.

Jenny let out a tiny giggle when she saw her macho marine turned NCIS agent holding, a young girls glittery soft toy.

He strolled over to her "For you" he gently passed the fluffy toy to her which she took.

"Really? I thought you would keep this fluffy, pink, girly toy for yourself. Thank you." She lent in and kissed him on the cheek.

He just nodded and once again took a gentle hold of her hand.

The loved up couple had been walking around for around ten minutes; having a go and games, but not winning a lot; when they saw Liam and the team with Palmer queuing up for the dodgems.

"If you would like to go on them, I can hold your prizes and in Liam's _and_ Anthony's case's food" Ducky offered as he approached the pair who were standing near the queue.

"Would you mind Ducky? I haven't been on one of these in years!" Jenny exclaimed as she piles her giant, fluffy unicorn and water pistol into Ducky's already full arms.

"Not at all my dear" Ducky answered whole heartedly; truth be told, he didn't want to go on the dodgems and was glad for the excuse.

Liam chose his partner first; Ziva, his decision ultimately rested on the fact that he thought Ziva was the coolest, and without actually knowing her driving _skills_.

Tony was left abandoned after Ziva was stolen away from him; so he grabbed Tim, which neither were too elated about. And there was no way Tony was going to be left with the autopsy gremlin.

Abby, without Tim, was left with Jimmy; but she didn't mind; they were all pretty good friends and Jimmy can be quite a good laugh.

There was no chance that Jenny and Gibbs would be split up, Jenny looked at Gibbs with a grin as they went to their cart.

Tony was determined to beat Ziva; so was hot on her and Liam's tail from the start; which Tim didn't like too much "Slow down Tony; I'm gunna be sick!" McGee helplessly yelled as Tony took another sharp turn.

"Stop being such a cry baby McWorrywart" Tony retorted as he headed straight for Ziva's cart.

Tim squeezed his eyes shut.

"Hurry up Ziva! Or he's gunna catch us!" Liam yelled with joy and laughter. Ziva couldn't help but smile at this and swerve out of Tony's way, with McGee sat next to him with his head between his knees.

Jimmy let Abby have the wheel. They were chasing Tim and Tony when out of nowhere a red dodgem bumped them from the side; Jenny and Gibbs' laughter erupted from the cart because of the look of pure shock on Jimmy's face.

Once the group finished at the dodgems they went to find Ducky.

He was stood at a bench; with all the prizes Tony and Liam had won, the two pistols, the hippo Tim had won Abby sat on the bench, while Ducky held Jenny's huge unicorn and Liam and Tony's candy floss.

"Cool unicorn!" Liam exclaimed one he saw the white and pink fluff ball.

Everyone thanked Ducky for helping them out.

"Who wants a Hot Dog? My treat" Tim offered the party of friends and colleagues.

Everyone agreed.

As they all sat down on a grassy patch and tucked in to their snack, Jenny looked around feeling quite content that life was good and thinking that she was finally at a place in her life that she felt safe and secure.

TBC…

**What did you guys think?**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It was Saturday morning, but not just any Saturday morning, it was Liam's 11th birthday. With a lot of eating his vegetables, smiling sweetly and plain old arm twisting the little boy had gotten Gibbs to agree to holding a party in his back garden for the NCIS gang, pirate themed of course and since then he hadn't been able to shut up about it.

So Gibbs and Jenny lay in Gibbs's bed, her head rested on his shoulder and his arm draped lazily over her waist pulling her close to him. Both asleep peacefully with their dreams.

Meanwhile across the hall, Liam woke up as a ray of sunlight shone through the gap in his curtains and landed on his face, slowly he lifted his hand to rub his eye before looking around his pirate themed bedroom that Gibbs had made him.

He turned slowly in his pirate ship bed and looked at his alarm clock and then remembered the date. A grin spread across his face and excitement built within him.

Liam shoved his blanket off of him and ran out of his bedroom, across the hall, pushed open Gibbs' bedroom door and jumped onto the bed. "Get up, get up; it's my birthday!" the boy began to jump up and down on the bed.

"Liam" Jenny stated opening her eyes slowly and looked at the blur above her that belonged to her son.

Gibbs reached up without opened his eyes and pulled Liam's ankle making him fall in-between Gibbs and Jenny "Liam what time is it?" Jenny asked, she had always told him that before eight on a weekend he couldn't wake her up.

The boy looked over Gibbs' shoulder at the clock "It's after eight" the boy grinned at his mother. Jenny groaned before sending the boy a smile.

"Happy birthday sweetie" Jenny placed a kiss to the boys head and noticed him grimace which made her only smile more.

"Yeah happy birthday" Gibbs ruffled the boys hair; making it more messy than it already was from how the boy had slept on it before, slipping out of the bed "Come on I'll make you whatever you want for breakfast" Gibbs suggested making the boy smile.

"Anything I want?" Liam asked looking at Gibbs wide eyed.

"If I've got the ingredients then you can have it" Gibbs assured the little boy with an assuring smile.

"How about chocolate chip pancakes?" the eleven year old asked with a sceptic look in his eyes.

Gibbs nodded "They are actually my speciality" he smiled.

Liam grinned before turning to his mother "Isn't he the bestest?" he asked excitedly before jumping off of the bed and running out of the room down the stairs.

Gibbs quickly leant over to Jenny and gave her a good morning kiss before following Liam down the stairs. The little boy had been right, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the best man Jenny had ever met, let alone been in a relationship with, he was sweet, caring, funny, devilishly handsome, loyal and passionate and loved Jenny and her son, what more could she ask for in a man?

She smiled to herself, Liam was growing up, before she knew it he would become a moody teen, then go off to college before she could blink, at this moment Jenny wished she could pick Liam up and preserve him in a jar so she wouldn't ever be alone, he wouldn't ever not need her.

But then Jenny thought back to what her sister had said; that she wouldn't ever been alone again and maybe she was right, Jenny could defiantly see herself spending the rest of her life with Gibbs, but then was that just wishful thinking?

Twenty minutes later Jenny walked into her kitchen dressed in casual jeans and a t-shirt to find her son sitting at Gibbs' kitchen table shovelling choc chip pancakes in his face, Liam turned to face his mother, syrup smothered all over his face "Want some?" he asked raising his syrup covered pancakes.

"I turned my back for a minute" Gibbs shrugged his shoulders telling her that the syrup all over his face wasn't his fault.

"No thanks" Jenny stated with a weak smile "You've got a little bit of syrup" Jenny stated motioning to the boy's cheek.

Liam lifted up his arm and wiped it on his face smearing the syrup more "Did I get it?" the boy asked innocently still with the golden sticky goo on his face.

"Yeah" Jenny nodded with a smile as she walked over to Gibbs and took the mug of coffee he offered her "Thanks" she stated with a smile before taking a sip and letting the hot brown liquid warm her throat as she turned to face her son "Liam why don't you go and get your outfit ready" Jenny suggested.

"Will you help me with the face paint?" he asked shoving the last sliver of pancake in his mouth.

"Sure thing baby" Jenny nodded.

"Thanks for the pancakes Gibbs, they're way better than mum's" the boy stated with a cheeky grin before running out before Jenny could say something in return.

"Ok let's try them then" Jenny stated turning to Gibbs with her hands on her hips, she then watched as he poured some of the left over batter into the pan and let it cook one side before flipping it over perfectly, impressing Jenny immensely, he then flipped it onto a plate and handed it to her with a fork. "God that is better than mine" Jenny stated after taking a bite "We might have to keep you" she teased with a smile.

"Believe me you won't be able to get rid of me easily" Gibbs stated confidently, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close before placing a kiss to her lips, Jenny smiled against his lips before wrapping her arms around his neck and running her hands through his hair.

"Mmm shouldn't you get changed into your pirate costume?" Jenny asked once they pulled away.

"No way" Gibbs shook his head with a slight grin.

"Oh come on you promised" Jenny stated running her hands up and down his chest.

"Yeah well; I lied" Gibbs grinned cheekily, it hadn't help that when Jenny had asked if he would dress up as a pirate her lips were centimetres from his and her naked body laid next to him.

"You" Jenny stated jabbing him in the chest "Would never break a promise" she fluttered her eye lashes at him "You would really disappoint my eleven year old son, on his birthday, a boy who looks up to you" Jenny stated shaking her head and biting her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Ok fine" Gibbs grumbled.

"Hey ma what do you think?" Liam asked skidding into the kitchen, wearing a full out pirate costume and dark brown wig "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" he explained with a proud smile to Gibbs.

"You look great buddy" Jenny smiled to him "Gibbs is just about to go get changed into his costume, aren't you?" Jenny turned and gave her lover an evil grin.

"Yup" Gibbs gave the boy a smile before walking out of the kitchen and to the stairs.

While Gibbs was getting changed Jenny set up the treasure hunt in the garden and hung up the piñata before coming back inside to help the boy finish his costume.

So as Gibbs walked into the kitchen, Jenny was using some face paints to draw on the moustache and other facial hair to make her little boy look more like Jack Sparrow.

"Wow Gibbs you look great" Liam beamed as he took in Gibbs old raggedy t-shirt and jeans and his hair swept back. "You're just like Mr Gibbs from the film" he added with a smile just as the doorbell sounded. "I'll get it" Liam jumped up from his chair to the door.

Jenny walked over to Gibbs with a grin "How long are you gunna stay dressed up for?" she asked with a sultry smile as she ran a hand down Gibbs' arm.

"Why, you like it?" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow at his lover. Jenny was about to answer when Liam came running in with team Gibbs, Tobias and Sacks.

"Hey Gibbs is being Gibbs" Tony laughed to himself before greeting Jenny with a hug.

"He is always Gibbs Tony" Ziva stated while looking at the Italian confused.

"He's dressed as Mr Gibbs from the Pirates of the Caribbean movies" Tony told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh" Ziva nodded "Well I think you look good Gibbs" She smiled before Abby pushed passed her and hugged Gibbs then Jenny before turning to the little boy dressed as Jack Sparrow.

"Happy Birthday and what a great little Jack Sparrow you make" she squealed placing a kiss on his cheek leaving a dark red smudge behind.

"Thanks" Liam grinned.

"We brought presents! Where do you want them?" Abby asked turning to Jenny.

"Outside with the others" Jenny instructed showing the Goth to the garden and the others followed.

Gibbs smiled at his friends and how they had just accepted Liam and Jenny so much and how well the two were setting in.

"You coming Jethro?" Tobias asked bringing his friend from his day dream.

"Yeah" Gibbs stated his voice a little hoarse before pushing off of the wall and following everyone into the garden, loving the fact it was such a beautiful day.

"Ok" Jenny started getting everyone's attention "The first game is a treasure hunt, everyone has to get into pairs, all pieces of treasure are hidden round the garden, I'm not allowed to play because I hid them so pick your pairs" Jenny stated.

"Dibs with Gibbs" Liam yelled going to stand next to the older man.

Ziva went with Tony, Tobias went with Sacks, Ducky went with Jimmy and Abby went with Tim.

"Ok on your marks" Jenny yelled watching as they all tensed "Get set" she grinned "Nice shiny wallpaper" everyone sighed "Go!" and with that they were off.

"I think I saw mum hide something over here" Liam dragged Gibbs over to the bed of roses and moved some of the plant out of the way and then noticed a shiny object "Got something" Liam pointed to the shiny thing and Gibbs pulled it out revealing a chocolate golden coin.

The boy took of his hat "We can collect them in here" he suggested.

"Good thinking" Gibbs smiled before putting the chocolate in the brown hat before they went in search for another piece of treasure.

"Tony this is pointless" Ziva stated as she watched the handsome Italian look behind the garden shed, as he bent over it gave her a perfect view of his arse, Ziva smiled to herself as she took a quick glance. Tony then stood up straight and gave her a smile before raising the 'treasure' to her face.

"Two chocolate coins and you call that pointless?" he stated with a grin.

Thirty minutes later Jenny was sitting on the back porch with a cold glass of lemonade in her hand as she watched all her friends run around like headless chickens looking for the last of the coins which she had hidden and was finding it highly amusing.

Ducky came over to her and sat down beside her taking the last couple of minutes to catch his breath, he followed Jenny's gaze to a laughing Liam and Gibbs as the ex-marine carefully lifted the boy up to check the trees for treasure. "He's quite taken with him, isn't he?" The doctor stated making Jenny turn to look at him.

"Who Jethro or Liam?" she asked with a gentle smile.

"Both" Ducky sighed "I do believe Jethro is just what Liam needs, not that you are not what he needs Jennifer or a good mother in fact, one of the best" Ducky placed a hand to her shoulder and she smiled understandingly in return. "But he needs a strong male presence and I think you are both what Jethro needs" he continued with a smile.

"Really?" Jenny asked and he noted a twinkle in her eyes.

"He needs people to love him, show him he is capable of love and to be there for him, let them depend on him and he them" Ducky explained. "I haven't seen him this happy before" he smiled.

Jenny sighed "I love him so much Ducky" she shook her head "What if I screw it up and I end up hurting Liam and Jethro?" worry flickered in her eyes.

Ducky smiled to the younger woman "I don't think you'll screw it up" he nodded "Everything will be fine, you'll see" the ME stated confidently.

"Hey ma, I think we got e'm all" Liam approached his mother out of breath from running around.

"Yeah looks like you did" Jenny smiled placing a kiss to his forehead.

Ten minutes later they all stood around the piñata which was shaped like a Pirate flag "Liam gets the first hit" Gibbs instructed passing the baseball bat to the boy before Jenny blindfolded him.

The eleven year old began to swing the bat back and forth, back and forth before swinging it and hitting the piñata hard but just not hard enough to break it. Next Tim had ago and hit it giving it a little tare but not enough for it to break.

"Give me the bat probie I'll show you how it's done" Tony stated taking the bat off of the younger man before taking his own swing but unlike he had expected the piñata didn't break. Sacks then had a go but failed as did Tobias.

Ziva then took to the stage and with one very forceful blown there was a loud 'pop' sound and the sweets began to fall from the shredded material.

By the time the team and Liam had divided up the sweets Jenny was putting the finish touches to the lunch. "Lunch is ready" Jenny yelled then a stampede of hungry people came rushing to the picnic table. It was all Liam's favourites, pizza, chicken legs and other snack foods he loved.

Once everyone had gotten the food they wanted; they all sat down on the blankets set up in the garden. "Can I open presents while I eat?" Liam asked his mother who was sitting opposite him next to Gibbs.

"Sure" Jenny nodded with a smile as she leant against Gibbs who pulled her close against his chest.

Abby then handed the boy his gift, Liam noted the pirate themed wrapping paper and smiled before carefully unwrapping it to reveal his very own Burt the hippo decorated with an eye patch with a skull and cross bones on it and also a handmade coupon to be her assistant for a day. "Thanks Abby! This is awesome" He hugged the Goth as she hugged him back.

Next came Tony; who bought him a copy of the last Pirates of the Caribbean film called on stranger tides. Tim then got him the Pirates of the Caribbean Lego PlayStation game. Ziva got him a picture frame with a picture of Liam and the whole NCIS team that had been taken at the fete . Ducky got him a Pirates hand guide book. Jimmy got him a coupon for the Lego shop having heard from Ducky that the boy liked to build things. Sacks and Tobias were both unsure of what to get him so settled for just giving him some money in a card.

Jenny then hopped up from her place next to Gibbs and then went to the side of the house before coming back wheeling something. "You got me the bike!" Liam yelled with a grin "And in the colour I wanted too" he stated looking at the red bike that he'd always looked at when they passed the shop window. "You're the bestes mum in the whole wide world" Liam stated hugging him mum close

"I'm glad you liked it" Jenny stated placing a kiss to her son's forehead before they went to join the others.

"Ok final gift" Gibbs stated handing Liam the last item which was an envelope, everyone looked at Gibbs confused to what it was all but Jenny who knew what it was.

Liam looked confused for a moment before opening the envelope and slipping out and piece of paper and unfolding it to reveal blueprints.

"Since the boats almost done I thought we could start a new project together" Gibbs explained "I thought we could make a tree house" he stated noting the smile form on Liam's face "they are the blue prints, but that's just my idea we can add or take away all that you want" The boy didn't say anything he just lunged at Gibbs and hugged him and Gibbs hugged him tight too.

Hours later after the cutting of the cake and eating it and then Liam trying out his bike and he and Gibbs talking at length about the tree house and them taking suggestions from the team.

They had finally settled down to watch the latest Pirates of the Caribbean film that Tony had gotten him and by the time the credits were rolling Liam was half asleep.

Everyone left giving Jenny and Gibbs quick goodbyes as to not disturb the birthday boy who was snuggled into Jenny's side with his new Burt tucked under his arm.

"I can carry him up if you want?" Gibbs suggested after walking Abby to the door and walking back into the lounge where Jenny still sat stuck under her son's sleeping form.

"Are you sure?" Jenny asked concerned "I don't want you putting your back out"

"I'll be fine" Gibbs stated confidently lifting the boy up carefully into his arms before putting him in his room where he removed the hat and wig but didn't bother changing the boy into his pyjamas.

"Thanks for the best birthday Gibbs" Liam mumbled as he woke for a couple of minutes before falling back to sleep as his head hit the pillow.

"Sweet dreams buddy" Gibbs stated pressing a kiss to the boys hair before walking out of the room quietly leaving the boy to sleep.

TBC…

**Sorry it was a bit Pirate crazy but I couldn't help it. And I'm sorry it was all Pirates of the Caribbean but I watched the first and latest one the other day and I absolutely love all the films and think Johnny Depp in them is hilarious and the fact that there is Mr Gibbs and Gibbs in this I couldn't resist.**

**Anyway, thank you for getting us to 200 reviews it means so much, thank you.**

**Please review any suggestions? **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Gibbs was very happy when he looked down at the clock on his computer screen to find that it was the end of the day and a Friday at that, meaning he got to spend the weekend with Jenny and Liam something he always looked forward to and time he treasured.

"Go home" he stated looking up from his screen at his three other team mates.

"Night Gibbs" Ziva got up from her desk and nodded to the older man before walking towards the elevator, Tim nodded to Gibbs before walking out.

"Have a nice weekend" Tony gave his boss a weak smile before running to catch the elevator with Ziva and Tim.

Now alone in the MCRT area of the bullpen Gibbs pulled out his phone, He still hadn't got a text or a phone call from Jenny all day. Usually she would call him during her lunch and coffee breaks or at least text him to ask how his day was going or if he was coming over in the evening.

So he decided that he would go round, bring some dinner and let himself in, well she had given him a key.

He headed home and took a quick shower after checking his answering machine to make sure Jenny had left a message and she hadn't.

Once he had showered Gibbs went down into the basement and picked up the tree house plans, he had recently decided to ask Jenny if they could build the tree house in her garden, that way god forbid if Jenny and Gibbs ever broke up or something Liam would still have it. He put the plans in his duffle bag along with other items of clothing for himself.

Half an hour later Gibbs arrived at Jenny's house, the lights were on so he thought that was a good sign, quickly he got out of his car and walked to the front door and unlocked it using his key.

He closed the door quietly behind him, the sound of the television caught his attention so he decided to follow it.

When Gibbs walked into the lounge, he was met by the sight of Jenny, sprawled out asleep on the sofa, used tissues surrounding her and a box of Kleenex firmly in her grip and her eyes tightly shut.

He walked over to her and crouched down near her head ignoring the fact his knees were screaming in pain, touching a loose red lock behind her ear he couldn't help but let his fingers graze her porcelain skin, only then did he feel the heat emanating off of it.

The beats of sweat on her head then caught his attention. His heart began to beat fast and panic alerts began to go off in his head.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself Gibbs placed a hand on Jenny's cheek "Jen" he whispered lovingly in an attempt to wake her but nothing happened so he tried again "Jenny" he called a little louder.

Her eyes began to hope slowly, revealing a week green and blood shot eyes "Jethro" she questions sleepily, trying to sit up but her head began to spin.

Gibbs noticed the disorientated look on her face and automatically caught her "I'm here Jen, lay back down" he stated running a hand through her sweaty locks "Where is Liam?" he asking not seeing any sign of the boy.

"He's staying at his friends, I didn't want him getting sick" Jenny stated closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

He nodded before helping Jenny sit up "Come on, you need to go to bed" Gibbs stated as he began to lift her up into his arms.

"You can't carry me" Jenny mumbled half-heartedly protesting and placed a small slap but it came more as a pat to his chest.

"Don't want you fainting, you're sick Jen" Gibbs stated as he carried her into the hall and began to climb the stairs.

"I know I have the fluaaaacho" Jenny sneezed before having a coughing fit, once it was over her heart was beating a smile a minute in her chest, so she snuggled into Gibbs's placing her arms around his neck and then did he realise she must have been up coughing all night.

Before she knew it Gibbs was placing Jenny carefully on her bed and when she turned she caught a glimpse of herself in her vanity mirror "God, I look awful, you shouldn't see me like this I'm a mess, dirty hair no make-up" she groaned

"You look beautiful" Gibbs stated with a smile placing a cool hand on her forehead.

"You lie but thank you" Jenny stated leaning into his caress.

He smiled at her as her eyes began to droop once more "I'll get you some water" he stated with a smile "Can I get you anything to eat?" he asked almost out of the door.

"No thank achooo" Jenny sneezed once more making her head spin and dizziness wash over her.

Fifteen minutes later Gibbs walked into Jenny's room with a glass of cold water and a slice of lightly toasted toast with a little bit of butter and some pain killers.

"I know you said you didn't want anything to eat but you need to eat something" Gibbs stated placing the tray on the cabinet before sitting next to her and handing her the painkillers "First take these" she took them, then he handed her the water.

"You don't have to do this, you can go home if you want" Jenny stated moments later as she took a small bite of the toast.

"Of course I want to stay, I want to look after you" Gibbs smiled before reaching over to place a kiss on her forehead but Jenny stopped him.

"I don't want you getting sick to" she stated pushing him back a little.

"What bug would attack me?" Gibbs asked with an amused look in his eyes. Jenny nodded in agreement before moving her hands to let him place a kiss on her forehead.

A couple of hours later after watching Gibbs struggle with the DVD player Jenny fell asleep in his arms as the credits for 'national treasure' began to roll.

Gibbs looked down and smiled at Jenny but then noticed she was still really hot, carefully not to wake her he walked into her bathroom ensuit and got a flannel and dampened it with cold water before going back and placing it on her head in an attempt to cool her down.

After a moment Gibbs looked at her once more, he was right in what he had said earlier she was still beautiful, he found her just as beautiful in her jogging bottoms jumper, fluffy shocks, messy hair and no make-up as he did when she would wear a nice dress and have her hair and make-up. He loved everything about her even down to her current, saw red nose.

He decided to lay down beside her on the bed and put a hand over her waist, although her might get sick, he thought she was well worth the risk, anything to be close to her.

TBC…

**Hope you like, sorry it had been a while but back to school.**

**I used my own experience with the Flu for how Jenny was feeling and the bit about the cold flannel.**

**Please review, any suggestions?**


	26. Chapter 26

**I want to thank Kikilia14, hslacer, ncis4ever, RhizOneil and Autopsy Gremlin for reviewing the last chapter as I know it wasn't great, also want to thank Tivafivanatomy for helping me with this chapter.**

Chapter 26

"So you coming by tonight" Jenny asked Gibbs down the phone as she put her shoes on.

Gibbs sighed, he had been called out on a case early this morning and was now trying to finish his paper work so he could go home or to Jenny's where he had been staying for the past couple of weeks, he'd barely been to see his boat. "If that's ok, I'll come after I've done the paper work for this case" he promised.

"Ok, I have a parent teacher conference to go to so I might not be here when you come in" Jenny explained checking herself in the mirror.

"Who's looking after Liam?" Gibbs asked turning his chair as the group came out of the elevator so he had his back to them.

"Uh Noemi is until I get back or you do" Jenny stated walking over to the door and looking at the clock on her bedside cabinet "I have to go".

"Me too" Gibbs smiled to himself "I'll come home as soon as I can" he promised knowing that the team might overhear him but he didn't care.

"The meeting shouldn't last long" Jenny more like hoped "See you later, I love you"

"Love you too" he replied with a smile. He liked being able to say that to someone, to hear someone say it to him, it warmed his heart especially since it was Jenny he was saying it to.

The dial tone sound brought him from his mind, only then did he realise he was sitting in the bullpen with his back to his team grinning like a mad man. He swung his chair round to face his group, he grunted "Come on let's get these done" he grumbled putting back his hard nonsense mask and covering his heart.

Jenny walked into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of Liam sitting at the table eating a bowl of spaghetti that Noemi made him. She walked into over to him and ran a hand through his hair "Be good for Noemi" she said placing a kiss on the boys forehead just as the Hispanic women came into the room.

"Liam is a pleasure to look after" Noemi assured Jenny with a smile.

Jenny nodded. From the moment she had met Noemi she had known she could trust her with Liam and that she would be a great help in raising him and she had been a part of the family since.

"Ok I'll be back soon" Jenny assured grabbing her handbag "Gibbs will come by later" she added before walking out of the house.

Half an hour later Jenny was sitting opposite Mrs Thomas, Liam's teacher. "Liam is a very bright little boy" she complimented with a smile "He got the highest mark in the maths test last week and his English is coming along well" Jenny nodded at the woman's words.

"Why do I feel a but coming?" Jenny asked in a humorous tone.

Mrs Thomas nodded with a smile "He's quiet" she stated "He doesn't talk much to the other children".

Jenny shrugged her shoulders "He's shy" she commented "It's not exactly a bad thing" the redhead added.

"Depends on who you ask" Mrs Thomas stated but then regretted it as she saw the anger in the mothers eyes.

"If you ask me it isn't a bad thing" Jenny stated raising an eyebrow at the women daring her to say otherwise. Jenny knew that there was nothing wrong with Liam he was perfect and healthy.

"I agree" the brunet gave Jenny a weak smile, "Before you go I wanted to show you a short essay that I had the children write about their fathers or about someone that they spent a lot of time with and he wrote this" She stated passing Jenny the piece of paper filled with her son's small hand writing.

The essay was entitled 'My Gibbs', Jenny couldn't help the smile that came to her lips as she read she thought it was the sweetest thing Liam had ever written.

"I mean usually he writes about you or once he wrote about a hamster…" Mrs Thomas trailed off.

"Vinnie" Jenny stated with a nod "He's recently died, it affected Liam a lot" she explained.

"Yes well" the teacher nodded "He talks about Gibbs so vividly and with such enthusiasm, it was a challenge to get him to end it" she stated with a smile "I take it Gibbs is someone important".

Jenny's eyes met the doctors "He's my boyfriend" she nodded "He and Liam adore each other" Jenny continued.

"Well that's all for now, your free to go" Mrs Thomas nodded with a smile and Jenny returned the nod before walking out.

Just as she got into the car park her phone began to ring "Shepard" she answered not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Jen it's me" Gibbs voice came down the phone "I'm just about to leave the office".

Jenny smiled "I've just left the school, I should be home before you" she explained.

"I'll see you then, bye" Gibbs sighed, happy it was finally the weekend and he and Liam could get started on the tree house or at least think about it more.

"Bye" the redhead smile before getting into her car and driving home.

"I'm home" she called as she put her bag and coat in the hall.

"In here" Liam yelled from the lounge where he sat watching cartoons, she smiled before walking in and sitting down next to him on the sofa. "Were you good?"

"Of course" Liam grinned innocently.

"I believe you" she stated running a hand down his cheek. "Your teacher told me you are doing well" she stated. Liam nodded and grinned. "She also showed me the essay you wrote about Gibbs"

"She did" Liam mumbled looking down at the sofa and tracing the pattern on the edge of the cushion with his finger.

"It was good" Jenny assured him "Gibbs would love to read it" she said running a hand through his dark brown hair.

"I know I usually write about your or there was that time I wrote about Vinnie" Liam stated and Jenny nodded. "You're not mad are you?" he asked.

"Of course not" she smiled.

"Mum" Liam asked after a moment of silence turning to look at his mother.

"Yeah" she smiled down at him.

"Why isn't my real dad here?" it was the first time Liam had asked about his father and it caught Jenny off guard but she knew she had to answer.

"I met him when I was young, I thought I was in love but I didn't know the real him, I found out that he wasn't a great guy and to be honest he didn't love me" Jenny said pulling her son close "Besides your all the man I need" she playfully jabbed him.

"What about Gibbs?" the boy asked with a smile "Don't you love him, need him?"

Jenny thought for a moment "I love him" stated with a smile just as Noemi poked her head around the door of the lounge.

"I'm off for the weekend" she smiled.

Jenny nodded "have a nice weekend and thank you for looking after Liam".

"It's no trouble senorita" Noemi smiled before turning to leave.

Just as Noemi walked into the hall Gibbs walked through the front door "Good night Senior Gibbs" she nodded and Gibbs held the front door open for her before going into the lounge.

"Gibbs" Liam greeted with a smile "What film are we watching tonight?" he asked remembering that Gibbs had promised to watch any film he wanted.

"You pick" The silver haired man instructed sitting down the other side of Jenny and taking her hand in his.

"How about the latest X-men? X-men first class" Liam suggested holding the DVD in question.

"Sounds great" Gibbs smiled and then watched as the boy set up the film then stood to sit in-between Jenny and Gibbs, the scooted apart and let the boy snuggle in-between them meanwhile they put joined their hands behind his head.

Hours later as the credits began to roll Gibbs felt an un familiar weight rest on his side, he looked down to find Liam leaning against him with his eyes drooping, "Come on buddy time for bed" he stated lifting the boy up slightly before Jenny placed a kiss on the boys head.

After helping a sleepy Liam into his pyjamas Gibbs also helped him into bed "Gibbs"

"Mmm" Gibbs mumbled in return as he pulled the covers up around the boy.

"Are you going to ask mum to marry you?" he asked sleepily.

"Is that something you would like?" Gibbs asked surprised by Liam's bluntness.

"Yeah" the boy breathed before snuggling into his pillow.

"Soon" Gibbs said noting a smile appear on the boy's face "Sleep tight"

Moments later he walked into Jenny's room and smiled at the sight of her laying in the bed waiting for him. "How was the parent teacher conference?" he asked pulling off his shirt and replacing it with an NCIS t-shirt.

"It was good, she's concerned about him being too quiet but I'm not bothered" she shrugged as Gibbs slipped under the covers and snuggled next to her, wrapping his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest.

"He wrote about you in an essay about their fathers or someone like that and he wrote about you" Jenny stated looking up at him to note his reaction. She was relieved to find that Gibbs was smiling.

"Your ok with him seeing you as a father?" Jenny asked feeling the tiredness start to get to her.

"If he wants me to be his father I am happy to be" he shrugged his shoulder "I love you both" he stated without hesitation.

"We love you too" she smiled before reaching up and kissing him.

TBC…

**Hope this is a better chapter than the last, please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

As Jenny drove her son to school she could feel his dark mood. She didn't even have to take her eyes off of the road to know that his arm were folded over his chest, his lips were pursed together and his nostrils were flaring.

"I know you mad at me" Jenny began on an attempt to break the ice that had been created by Liam "I'm sorry"

Liam just grumbled to himself "What was that?" Jenny asking giving her son a fleeting glance before looking back at the road.

"I said, apologising is a sign of weakness" Liam spoke louder with slight anger evident in his voice.

Jenny pulsed over the car, making it stop with a screeching holt. Surprising Liam by her actions.

The redhead then turned to face her son "As much as I love Jethro" She began "That has got to be the most stupidest thing he has put into your mind" She tried not to yell "Saying sorry is not weak, it takes courage especially when you mean it"

"Well I don't accept you apology" Liam grumbled and sank back into his seat crossing his arms once again.

"I said I'm sorry a thousand times; I tried to get out of work but Fornell wouldn't let me" Jenny justified herself once again that morning.

Liam huffed "I'm going to be the only one without a parent there. I'm going to have to sit through other parents go on and on and not have to listen to my own" he said in a whiney voice clearly disappointed.

"I promise we'll do something…" Jenny began but Liam cut her off.

"Don't promise me anything, you always break it"

Jenny sighed knowing that Liam wasn't going to come around anytime soon, so she started the car again and drove the rest of the way to his school.

"I love you Liam" Jenny told him as he got out of the car but her only gave her a grunt in response. As soon as the car door shut her phone went off. When she saw it was Fornell she groaned, it was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile Gibbs walked into the bullpen "Morning boss, have a nice weekend?" Tony asked as the older man passed his desk.

"It was good" Gibbs smiled at remembering Liam asking him when he was going to ask Jenny to marry him, that and the fact that Liam wanted Gibbs to be his dad.

He sat down at his desk and began to wonder how Liam and Jenny were; he had gone home Sunday morning giving Jenny and Liam some time together and hadn't spoken to either of them since. He picked up his mobile and rang Jenny's number as he went to find a quiet corner of the bullpen where he wouldn't be over heard.

"Hello" came a sad voice on the other end.

"Hey, Jen it's me, are you ok?" Gibbs asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine…." Then Jenny sighed "Liam and I had a fight this morning" she grovelled.

Gibbs was surprised to hear this, he knew from the time he'd spent with the pair that they were a close mother and son and hardly even had disagreements. "What about?"

He heard Jenny sigh once more before answering "It's parents career afternoon today at his school, after lunch parents come and talk about their jobs to the class. I was planning to go but Fornell told me that I couldn't as I am behind on a little bit of paper work and we just got told we have a case"

"I'll call Fornell, I'll get him to let you go" Gibbs suggested, fully prepared to do anything to make Jenny and Liam happy, even if that meant pulling in favours from his friend in the FBI.

"No" Jenny shook her head as she got out of her car and looked over to the crime scene to see Sack's and Fornell already working. "He's right I do have a lot of paper work and I shouldn't have been neglecting it" She sighed, this was the price she had to pay for being a mother and a women working in a man's world.

"Why don't I get Liam from school today and I'll take him back to yours, look after him until you get home" Gibbs suggested wanting to take a load off of her mind and he knew it was going to be a slow boring day for him he could feel it in his gut.

"That would be great" Jenny smiled to herself and then looked up to see Fornell coming towards her "I have to go Fornell is charging towards me" she gulped.

"Ok bye, love you" Gibbs almost chuckled to himself.

"Love you too" Jenny mumbled before closing the phone and looking at Fornell.

"Now you're done talking to lover boy can you get to work interviewing the women who found the vic?" The older man grumbled, Jenny just nodded before walking off.

Gibbs shut his phone down before walking off back to his desk with an idea in hand.

In mid-afternoon Liam sat at his desk in his class room bored out of his head, he was now experiencing one of the many reasons Gibbs hated lawyers: they were boring.

The little boy had been dreading this all day, the hour he would have to sit a listen to other people's parents go on about their jobs and have the other kids show off how cool they thought their parents were.

He thought he had the coolest parent ever, his mum was a police women, she carried a gun and could drop kick someone before they even realised it but would he get to share that? No he wouldn't. Then of course there was Gibbs, whom he saw as a father, he was just as cool if not cooler.

Liam sighed once more before turning his gaze to look out of the window and watched the birds swoop down into the playground in an attempt to find any food, he watched as a mother bird flew up into one of the many trees presumably to feed her babies. That made him think of his mum and how horrible and spoilt he had been that morning, but he had a point Jenny had often promised him things in the past and then had to break it but then again she did always make up for it. He decided that he would say sorry when she came to pick him up.

"And that is how I saved a pig from the slaughter house" the monotone lawyer finally finished and the claps from Mrs Thomas and the rest of the children woke Liam up from his day dream. The man nodded before going to sit next to his daughter who was grinning from ear to ear.

Then there was a small knock at the door, Mrs Thomas looked confused for a moment before walking over to the door and opening it "Can I help?" she asked with a gentle smile.

"I'm Mr Gibbs, sorry I'm late I'm here as Liam's parent" came a deep familiar voice from the doorway.

"Oh come right in we thought we were a parent short" Mrs Thomas smiled before letting Gibbs walk in.

Liam looked up and as soon as he saw Gibbs his green eyes went wide "Gibbs" he grinned. Gibbs looked up and smiled at Liam before walking over to him and pulling out an NCIS cap from his pocket and putting in on Liam's head.

"Mr Gibbs would you like to go next?" Mrs Thomas asked sitting back in her chair behind her desk.

"Sure" Gibbs smiled and nodded to Liam before going to the front of the class.

"Now children please greet Mr Gibbs" Mrs Thomas instructed as she leant back on her chair.

"Good afternoon Mr Gibbs" they all said in unison.

"Afternoon" Gibbs mumbled then everyone was silent "I'm a federal agent for NCIS, does anyone know what NCIS stands for?" he asked.

He looked around but all the children looked gormless but Liam who was smiling, his mother's smile and his eyes bright with happiness and excitement.

Gibbs sighed, Liam really was bright for his eyes. "NCIS stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service, I along with my team investigate crimes to do with the navy and marines"

"What sorta crimes" A little girls asked grabbing Gibbs's attention.

"Uh break in's, missing people, kidnappings but mostly murders" Gibbs wasn't sure if he should have mentioned murder in the presence of children.

"Any other questions?" Gibbs asked, watching as loads of hands shot up in the air.

"Yes you" Gibbs pointed to a boy at the back.

"Do you have a gun?" he asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied, unsure if he should be honest.

"Can I see it?" the boy asked more eagerly.

"No" Gibbs shook his head profusely; the boy pouted and looked at his parent disappointed.

He then turned to another child "You ever killed anyone mister?"

"Uh…" Gibbs wasn't sure how to answer it.

"My daddy said federal agents are just nosey cops" a little girl shouted out. Gibbs smirked before giving the girl's mother a glance and she gave him a very apologetic look.

"Ok I think that is enough" Mrs Thomas said standing up from her chair and clapping her hands to get the children's attention.

Gibbs then went over to Liam and pulled a chair up next to him and sitting down.

Ten minutes later the two of them were walking towards Gibbs's car, he smiled at Liam "Thanks for coming Gibbs" the boy grinned.

"Anytime buddy" Gibbs pulled him into a one armed hug. "Let's not tell your mum about this" Gibbs suggested. He didn't want Jenny to feel that he was trying to take her place or be a better parent to Liam, he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Liam nodded before getting into Gibbs's car.

The next day Jenny walked Liam to the gates of the school, she had been surprised when she had come home yesterday and he had apologised to her and had been in a good mood. "You have a good day ok sweetie" Jenny said placing a kiss to her son's forehead.

He nodded before walking off to his friend Zack that had joined his class recently.

As Jenny turned to walk away she got stopped by a women "Jenny" the women grinned at the redhead.

Jenny vaguely remembered the women being one of the parents of a boy Liam used to be friends with when he had started school "Sarah" she gave the tall brunet a weak smile.

"We met your handsome man yesterday afternoon" Sarah said with a suggestive look.

"Really" Jenny nodded slightly.

"Yes, a federal agent very impressive" the women continued.

"How did you know he was a federal agent?" Jenny asked knowing Jethro wouldn't willingly just tell anyone.

"The parents were here to talk about their careers" Sarah smiled "Anyway I'd better go, ironing needs doing" she smiled before walking away.

"Sneaky bastard" Jenny mumbled to herself before smiling and turning back to Liam who was happily talking to his new friend. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, what a man.

TBC….

**Hope you like this please leave a review.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Marry me"

Jenny looked up to meet his eyes looking shocked and almost regretful.

Eight hours earlier….

Jenny walked into her kitchen one morning a week later and smiled, Gibbs was flipping pancakes with Liam watching and smiling, both of them were and it warmed her heart.

"Good morning" Jenny greeted as she walked into the kitchen, she pressed a kiss to Liam's forehead as she passed him before walking up to Gibbs and kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Morning" Liam greeted in-between shoving forkfuls of pancake covered in sticky sweet syrup into his mouth.

"Remember your going home with Zack today" Jenny reminded her son "And I'll pick you up on my way home from work" she added. Noemi was taking the week off to visit her sister and both Jenny and Gibbs had to work; so Zack's mum had suggested that as her son and Liam were becoming such good friends that Liam should come over after school.

"I know" Liam grinned to his mother before picking up his plate and putting it in the sink "Can we work on the tree house this weekend?" the eleven year old asked Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled at the boy "Sure thing buddy. Go and get your bag; we'll have to leave soon for school" Liam saluted Gibbs before running out of the kitchen.

"You're so good with him" Jenny commented looking at the man she loved with a smile.

"Hey you've done the hard work of making him the great kid he is" Gibbs pulled Jenny close and rested his head on top of hers, Jenny looked up at him and smiled before kissing him on the cheek just as Liam walked back in.

"You ready for school?" Jenny asked her son "You have everything you need, books, Lunch?" she suggested.

"Uh huh" Liam nodded "Gibbs made me a PBJ with the crusts cut off" he beamed, his green eyes shining.

"Your favourite" Jenny commented with a smile.

"Ok time for school" Gibbs groaned pushing himself off of the kitchen work top, if Liam had to go to school then Gibbs had to go to work, something he didn't want to do.

"Bye mum" Liam hugged his mum before running off to the door.

"Have a good day sweetie" Jenny called after her son doubting he would hear her. "You have a good day too" Jenny stated before pecking Gibbs lovingly on the lips.

"I'll call you later" Gibbs assured her before kissing her once more.

"Gibbs come on!" Liam yelled from the front door. Both adults knew the boy was smiling.

"I'm coming" Gibbs yelled before kissing Jenny once more on the cheek before walking away with a smile on his face.

"Drive safe" Jenny yelled before turning back to her cup of coffee.

Gibbs and Liam drove along in a comfortable silence, that was until Liam began to talk "Gibbs?"

"Yeah bud?" the ex-marine answered not taking his eyes off of the wheel.

"Are you gunna stay with me and Mum forever?" the boy asked with curious green eyes.

"I hope so. Why?" Gibbs asked.

"You haven't asked her to marry you yet, but I guess it's because you just don't want to" Liam shrugged his shoulders.

"I do want to" Gibbs assured the little boy "I just need to find the right moment" he assured him once more.

"You promise?" Liam asked looking at the man sceptically.

"I promise" Gibbs nodded as they pulled up at the school "Want me to walk you in or will you be ok?" he asked.

"I'll be fine; Zack's already here, bye Gibbs" Liam smiled as he began to get out of the car.

"Have a good day kid" Gibbs watched as the brunet boy ran over to another shorter brunet boy and began to talk animatedly to him, he was glad to see Liam was beginning to reach out to other kids his own age.

Soon Gibbs walked into the bullpen with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand, as he rounded the corner of the bullpen he found Tim typing happily away at his computer meanwhile Tony was leaning over Ziva's looking at her suggestively.

"DiNozzo back to your desk" he barked before making his way over to his desk and sitting down, he looked up to find his team looking at him "What?" he asked.

"Nothing" all three of them said at once before turning back to work. Gibbs turned to his blank computer screen and caught his reflection long enough to notice the red lipstick mark on his cheek, quickly he scrubbed his cheek with his hand trying to ignore his teams efforts to stop him from hearing their laughter.

Gibbs shook his head; his team could really be so childish sometimes. He took one look at his paper work and sighed, one of the many down sides to being a cop other than the long hours; the dreaded case reports.

He began to think back to what Liam has said, what he had told the boy had been right, he was just waiting to find the right moment but he just hadn't yet.

Quietly he opened his draw and was glad to find that the black velvet box was still there, being as discrete as he possibly could, Gibbs flipped it open to reveal the simple diamond ring nestled in-between the fabric.

Gibbs had found the ring a couple of weeks ago when he was passing a jewellers, it had been simple but still stunning, something he thought Jenny would like, he just hoped she would say yes when he finally found the courage to ask her.

Hours later Jenny Shepard found herself sitting at her desk, bored once more.

She could keep her mind occupied by answering emails and typing up case files but she couldn't be bothered.

"Lover boy on your mind Shep?" Sacks asked looking at the women opposite him.

Jenny glared at him "You're just jealous, you don't have someone" Jenny stated.

"I'll have you know I have a date for Saturday night" Sacks defended himself.

"What happened to the girl you went on a date with two weeks ago?" Jenny asked but Sacks just shrugged his shoulders "You never called her back did you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"What's it to you?" he asked.

Jenny sighed "Don't you ever wish you could have something more permanent, go home to the same person every night, a person that loves you despite all the baggage you carry, a person who you can always depend on, who's always there, who will keep your bed warm in the cold dark winter nights?" she asked thinking about her relationship with Gibbs.

Before Sacks could answer Jenny, her phone went off "Shepard….wait…what….when….Slow down….what did they say…. Call me when you hear anything" was all she said before putting the phone down "I have to go" was all she said to the two men before grabbing her bag and running out.

Fifteen minutes later Gibbs was sitting at his computer typing away when his desk phone rang "Gibbs"

"Hello Special agent Gibbs there is a women here; Jenny Shepard? She needs to talk to you, apparently it's urgent; can I send her up?"

"Of course" Gibbs demanded "In future just let her up to see me" he growled before putting the phone down. He then got up from his seat and walked over to the elevator fully aware of his team's eyes on him.

Moments later there was a ding signalling the elevator arrival and Jenny shot out and into Gibbs arms. He held her tight and so could feel her heavy breathing on his chest, he decided instead of making a scene in the middle of the bullpen where his team could see him, he led Jenny over to a quiet corner by the bottom of the stairs where they wouldn't be disturbed.

Gibbs gave Jenny a couple of moments to calm down before speaking to her "What's going on?" he asked.

"Zack's mother phoned me, apparently Zack and Liam went out to the park at the end of the road and she hasn't seen them since, she went out to call them in but they weren't there, she called the police but they said they couldn't do anything until they have been missing for twenty four hours and I drove straight here, I mean Liam's missing I just don't know what to do" Jenny began to ramble.

Gibbs then slipped on his man of action face "I'm sure they're fine, this is what we're gunna do; I'll get my team and all five of us along with Zack's mum will search the park and any surrounding area and if we still come up with nothing then we'll ask around, check shops, I'll get Tim to check any possible speed or surveillance cameras to look for Liam and Zack, we will find them" he assured in a determined voice

Jenny couldn't help but smile, he loved Liam so much, and he cared for her son so much and for herself. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was perfect "What Jenny, what is it?" Gibbs asked looking at her confused.

"Marry me?"

TBC…

**What will Gibbs say? Please review**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Jenny couldn't help but smile, he loved Liam so much, and he cared for her son so much and for herself. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was perfect "What Jenny, what is it?" Gibbs asked looking at her confused.

"Marry me?"

There was so much going on in Gibbs's mind that he could quite believe what he was hearing, was Jenny really asking him to marry her, to spend the rest of his life with her? Now when Liam was missing?

I mean who was Gibbs kidding, of course he wanted to marry her, he already had the ring didn't He? And he couldn't think about his life without them now.

Jenny couldn't quite believe she let those words tumble out of her mouth and pass her lips. She looked up to look at his face, it look shocked, confused and mostly upset.

That was when she knew she had lost him, he was going to say no and leave her alone again, leaving not only herself heartbroken but her son too. This was why she didn't let Liam meet the men she dated, he would get attached and when things didn't work out like it always did and he would get hurt.

Gibbs finally met Jenny's gaze, he began to open his mouth to say something but then closed it again just as Jenny phone began to ring, she pulled her phone out of her pocket "Shepard" she answered, her heart was in her throat, she hopped it was good news.

"I found them, they are ok" Zack's mother's relieved voice came from the other end "They got lost in the park, I'm so sorry Jenny, so sorry"

Jenny's hand went straight to her chest in an attempt to stop her heart from leaping out of her chest in relief "All that matters is they are ok, you mind if I come get him now?" she asked, once Jenny saw Liam her mind would be at full rest, knowing her little boy would be safe and sound in her arms.

Gibbs heard this and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding when he heard Jenny say they were ok and even more when she asked to pick them up.

"Ok bye, I'll be there as soon as I can" Jenny smiled to herself before putting the phone down. "They're ok, they got a little lost, she found them, I'm going to go and pick him up" Jenny smiled to Gibbs.

"I'll come with you" Gibbs touched her arm lightly "Meet me at the elevator" Jenny nodded giving him a weak smile before watching him walk away.

"Everything ok boss" Tim McGee asked as Gibbs stormed back into the bullpen, while Jenny made her way over to the elevator and stood with her back to them waiting for it to arrive.

"Yep" Gibbs grumbled before moving over to his desk and rummaging through it "DiNozzo you're in charge, go when your paper work is done and taken up to the director" he ordered before going to join Jenny over at the elevator.

Jenny felt Gibbs at her side and gave him a small smile before they both stepped in the elevator, "Who's car?" Jenny asked.

"Yours" Gibbs answered "I'll get it tomorrow" he explained.

For once in the time they had been together there was a silence and not a nice one, an awkward one, neither one wanted to speak, both were afraid they would lose the other, that they would not want to spend the rest of their live together.

Half an hour later and they both arrived at Zack's house, Liam and Zack and his mum were already waiting outside.

"Mum" Liam walked off the porch and toward his mother, who soon smothered him in a hug.

"Are you ok baby?" she asked pulling back his long dark brown fringe to get a good look at his face.

"I'm fine Zack and me were playing pirates in the woods and we got a little lost" Liam explained "He was Gibbs this time, I hope you don't mind?" Liam asked looked over his mother's shoulder to Gibbs, knowing that pirates was their thing.

"Of course I don't mind" Gibbs gave the little boy a smile as Zack and his mother came over.

"I'm so sorry" Sarah Zack's mother apologised once again.

"Its ok" Jenny gave the women a weak smile "Things happen, but all that matters is that the boys are ok"

Sarah nodded, now understanding where Liam got his good nature from, "Come on Zack it's time to say goodbye" Sarah turned to her own son.

"Bye Liam, thanks for coming over" the little boy waved to his friend.

"Bye Zack, see yah Monday" Liam smiled before turning and following Jenny and Gibbs to the car.

Hours later they arrived back at Jenny's house having stopped at a pizza place for dinner and then of course Liam had wanted ice-cream.

"Go brush your teeth before bed" Jenny told Liam as he sleepily made his way over to the stairs "God knows what all that sugar will do to your teeth if you don't" she commented, she shouldn't have let him put extra sauce on his ice-cream let alone the sprinkles.

Gibbs took off his coat and put it next to Jenny and Liam's before following her into the kitchen, where she began to make the coffee.

"You ok?" Gibbs asked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah" Jenny nodded "It's just been a long day" she sighed as he let go of her waist. He then went and grabbed two mugs out of the cupboard, she was surprised he knew everything so well, but then she realised he had practically been living there for the last couple of months.

Gibbs watched as Jenny poured them both coffee "Jen…I…" he began making her turn to face him.

But he stopped as soon as he heard Liam coming down the stairs "I brushed my teeth" the boy grinned to the both of them, as if proving the point. "Night ma" he hugged Jenny.

"Night sweetie" she hugged him tighter and kissed him on the forehead before letting him go.

"Night Gibbs" Liam gave him a smile.

"Night buddy" Gibbs nodded before Liam left the kitchen and ran up the stairs.

"I'm going to bed, you coming?" Jenny asked moments later Gibbs nodded before taking her hand and going up with her.

Ten minutes later they both got into bed "Jen" Gibbs almost whispered.

"Mmm" She answered tiredly looking up at him from her place resting on his chest.

"What you said earlier, did you mean it?" he asked hoping her answer would be yes.

Jenny pretended to think for a moment "Yes Jethro it was…but if you think it's too soon or…" Jenny began but was stopped when Gibbs pulled up his hand to show her a diamond engagement ring. "Or maybe you've already been thinking about it" she continued still in shock.

"Will _you_ marry me Jen, cos I know I would marry you?" Gibbs asked with a sexy grin.

"Of course I will" Jenny practically leaped on him and kissed him.

TBC…

**Is it me or am I getting worse? Anyway only one or two chaps left of this, please review. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok so I've recently decided to ass a couple more chapters unlike I mentioned in the last chap.**

Chapter 30 

Three weeks later the sun shun through the small gap in the curtains and landed on a certain redhead's face, she turned to hide from the light of day trying to seep in and snuggled into the warm body beside her.

Today Gibbs had plans to take Liam out on the 'black pearl' for the first time. They had both asked Jenny if she would come along but lately she hadn't been feeling too well so decided not to ruin the boys fun and just stay at home.

Gibbs himself woke only moments later and wrapped an arm around his fiancé and buried his nose in her hair, never did he think he would fall in love again let alone get a surrogate son.

Jenny's eyes fluttered open to look up and Gibbs, she couldn't help but smile. He was hers, she was his, forever was going to be a long time but she wouldn't mind spending it by his side and she had a ring to prove it.

"Morning" Gibbs mumbled into her hair still half asleep.

"Morning" Jenny mumbled pressing a lazy kiss to his t-shirt covered chest.

"You gunna be ok today?" Gibbs asked rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Uh huh" Jenny yawned "When do you want to tell people about the engagement?" she asked as they both tried to sit up. Liam knew of course and was very happy about it. But still neither of them had told the people they worked with, parents or Ducky.

"Maybe we could, tell them all at once?" He suggested as he rested against the headboard and Jenny rested against his chest. "How about we have a new year's party, invited them all over and tell them" Gibbs continued.

"I like your idea" Jenny reached up and gave him a peck on the lips, both knew it would be their year anniversary and it would be a great time to tell people.

All of a sudden they heard footsteps walking into the hall. Both adults knew who they belonged to. Moments later their bedroom door burst open and Liam jumped on the bed "it's today" he yelled with a grin as he stood on the bed and started jumping up and down. He had been in a good mood since he found out about the engagement and had only improved when Gibbs had told him that they could finally take the boat out.

The little boy had been counting down the days till he and Gibbs would be taking the boat they had built mostly together for the first time. He had been a little disappointed that his mum wouldn't be joining them but understood she hadn't been feeling great and he didn't want her getting sick.

Gibbs was about to ask Liam if he was excited but he didn't really need to ask. "You sure you don't want to come mum?" the boy asked a little out of breath because of the bouncing.

"I'm sure" Jenny gave her son a weak smile, she was beginning to feel nauseous and dizzy as a result of him jumping up and down.

Gibbs noted Jenny didn't look too good, so he decided to get Liam up and ready to go so Jenny could have some time to herself. "Come on buddy, we need to get ready or we'll never get to the docks" he grinned.

"No that can't happen" Liam looked almost shocked before jumping off of the bed and out of the room and crossing the hall to his own.

Gibbs then turned to Jenny "I'm gunna shower" he slipped out of the be, he gave Jenny a peck on the lips as he passed her.

An hour later and Jenny was kissing Gibbs and Liam goodbye, "Be good and wear your jacket" She reminded Liam as she hugged him on the door step.

"I will" Liam gave his mother his famous innocent grin.

"Both of you have fun" Jenny pressed another kiss to Liam's head before giving Gibbs a quick peck on the lips.

Jenny watched as her guys got into Gibbs's truck and set off on their adventure, both with smiles on their faces.

Once the truck was out of sight the redhead walked back into the house and closed the door with a sigh, it had been a while since she had been without Liam or Gibbs for a day. She was sure what to do.

She walked through her Georgetown house and sighed, nothing needed cleaning Noemi had already done all of that. So she decided to try and relax and would start that by taking a bath.

Jenny went upstairs and began to fill up the tub as hot as she could stand it and then started pouring some lavender oil, but the minute the sweet, sickly scent reached her nostrils she had to go straight to the toilet.

Moments later jenny was tired, hot and still nauseous leaning against the toilet. "What's wrong with me?" Jenny asked herself, she hardly ever got sick, the last time she'd been like this was… then it hit her. She couldn't be could she? I mean did she even want to be? What would happen if she was?

Her hand went straight to her stomach, she couldn't help but feel a mix of worry and excitement.

There was only one way she would find out, so she stopped the bath before it overflowed and pulled the plug letting it go.

Quickly she took a shower to wash her hair, then she got changed into loose fitting jeans and a jumper to make herself feel more comfortable.

Once she was dressed she dried her hair and put on a light amount of make-up to hide the bags under her eyes and her pale skin.

As soon as she felt ready to go she grabbed her bag and car keys and walked out locking the door behind her and hopping in her car.

Fifteen minutes later she walked into the shop and grabbed a basket decided to pick up some other stuff other than what she came for so it wouldn't look as weird when she went to pay, so after a quick trip down the sweet isle Jenny walked into the isle that she had come for.

She stared at all the different pregnancy tests, she had no idea what one to pick, just like eleven years ago she stood, scared, uncertain, a small bit excited and confused.

Jenny hopped this wasn't all in her head, if it was she would defiantly be talking to Gibbs about making it a reality in the near future.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she just picked up a random test and was about to put it in her basket when "Jenny" a familiar women's voice came from behind her out of the blue scaring her making her drop the box.

"Sorry" Jenny turned to find two women in fact, Abby and Ziva.

"Abby, Ziva" Jenny smiled weakly to Gibbs's colleagues whom had grown to be her friends.

"What are you doing here?" Abby asked as Ziva bent down and picked up the box, the Israeli gave it a quick glance and then handed it to Jenny who promptly put it in with the rest of her shopping.

"Just running some errands" Jenny explained to the bubbly Goth hoping she didn't/t notice what she had dropped.

"Are Gibbs and Liam with you?" Abby asked with hope in her eyes

The redhead shook her head "They're out with the boat" she explained.

"Well it was nice bumping into you, but we have to get snacks for Tony's movie night" Ziva explained

"Bye Jenny, tell Liam that his coupon is still valid" Abby said with a smile before walking off leaving Ziva and Jenny alone.

"I will not say anything" the Israeli assured with a friendly smile, putting Jenny's mind at ease before walking off to find the forensic scientist.

Now all Jenny had to do was pay for it and go home to find out.

Meanwhile…

"Gibbs" Liam asked as they stopped for lunch on the boat.

"Yeah" Gibbs looked up and smiled to the boy as he handed him a sandwich.

"You know you and mum are getting married" the older man nodded to the boy "You're gunna be like my dad right?" he asked.

"If you want me to be, I love you Liam like my own flesh and blood and you have to know that just because me and your mum are getting married that won't change that" Gibbs explained, "Besides we still need to start on the tree house" he smiled to the boy who smiled back, he had his mother's smile.

There was a silence before the eleven year old broke it "Can I call you something other than Gibbs, its just seems kind of rude calling you by your last name?" Liam asked.

"Sure" Gibbs nodded "How about Jethro?" he suggested, he'd always hated being called Leroy.

"Jethro…Jethro" Liam tried it out "Yeah I like it" he smiled.

"You want me to teach you how to steer?" Gibbs asked noting how the boy's eyes lit up.

"Yeah" Liam beamed making Gibbs chuckle.

Later that evening Gibbs walked into the Georgetown house he had been calling home for the past couple of months and was surprised to find it quiet, it was late and Liam was tiered so he went to bed straight away after saying thank you and good night.

Gibbs then looked around for Jenny and found her already asleep in bed curled up in one of his NCIS t-shirts and holding onto his pillow. He walked over and pressed a kiss to her forehead before walking out of the room and back downstairs to make sure everything was locked and secure.

Once he was sure everything was as it should be he walked back upstairs and into the en-suit bathroom to the master bedroom making sure to be quiet.

When he went to brush his teeth he found that the tube of toothpaste was empty so he began to look around for new one.

As he opened the bathroom cabinet he noticed a box at the back of the cupboard so pulled it out thinking it was going to be the box with the new tooth paste in it. When his eyes did finally adjust to what it was his heart began to beat faster.

In his past four wives he had often seen a pregnancy test and every time he was full of mixed emotions, but then he remembered that only once had the test been positive and only once had it belonged to a women he did truly love and that had resulted in Kelly.

He pulled the stick out and held it upside down so he couldn't see the result.

But now he stood in the bathroom holding a pregnancy test that belonged to his beautiful fiancé he loved so much, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know, all he had to do was flip it over and he would see a plus or a minus, a yes or a no.

He felt sick, but he had to be a man, he just had to know the truth.

Gibbs closed his eyes and turned the stick over, slowly he opened his eyes and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

His eyes adjusted and focused to show him a plus, it was positive.

TBC…

**Please review.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The next morning Gibbs woke slowly and let out a slight grunt as he stretch out expecting to find a warm body beside him but only found cold bed sheets. "Jen" he sat up slowly and ran a hand down his face.

Once all his sense came rushing back to him, the sound of the sink in the en-suit bathroom tap running caught his attention then footsteps followed.

He sighed before propping his pillow up against the head board and sitting up with his hands behind his head just as Jenny came out of the bathroom "I didn't mean to wake you" the redhead gave him a smile as she walked back over to the bed very aware that he was eyeing her.

"You didn't" Gibbs assured her as Jenny sat on the edge of the bed.

She nodded before stifling a yawn "How was your trip?" she asked.

"It was good" Gibbs nodded "Liam's a natural born sailor" he noted Jenny grinned at him and then slowly faded as they sat in a comfortable silence "Liam asked to call me Jethro" Gibbs smiled to her.

"He did" Jenny smiled once more "It make sense" she nodded once more "You ok?" she asked him, there was something in his eyes that told her that he had something on his mind, something he was trying not to mention.

"I'm fine just tired, you?" Gibbs asked with a little slither of hope in his eyes, if she mentioned what he had found last night then it would be easier.

"I'm good, had a nice relaxing day without you boys" Jenny stated before hopping off of the bed but was stopped by Gibbs grabbing her hand gently. "Jethro" she warned playfully.

"I'll let you go when you admit that you missed us" he gave her a sexy grin, one that would make her knees weak. How could she resist him when he looked so handsome with his sticky up hair, deep blue eyes sparkling with mischief and a sexy grin.

"Ok" Jenny sighed pretending to give in like she didn't want to, loving the playful side of their relationship, she sat back down on the bed but closer to him "I did miss you and Liam" she smiled before placing a kiss on his lips as he let go of her hand to then put his arms around her and pull her close.

"I love you Jethro" Jenny mumbled as they pulled apart and she rested her head on his shoulder to breath in the scent of the sawdust and coffee, a comforting mix she would never get tired of.

"Jen…."

"Jethro…"

They both began at the same time, "You go first" Gibbs looked down at her "Mine can wait" he assured her as he saw the 'are you sure' look in her eyes.

"Jethro…" She began taking a shaky breath. "I'm pregnant" Jenny breathed out through closed eyes.

Gibbs grinned, coming from her lips made it all so real now, it was really happening he and Jenny were going to have a baby, they and Liam were going to be a family.

"Jethro say something" Jenny touched her fiancés arm lightly to get his attention.

"Were going to have baby" he grinned at her as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately. "I love you so much" he kissed her once more.

Moments later their bedroom door swung open and Liam walked in, his eyes full of sleep. "What's going on?" he asked seeing Jenny and Gibbs in each other arms and smiling.

Jenny smiled to her son and patted the bed telling him to get on and he did. Gibbs entwined his fingers with Jenny's as she spoke to Liam "Your going to be a big brother"

The little boys eyes went wide "I am?" he asked almost horrified "Am I going to have to share my room?"

"No buddy you're not" Jenny assured.

"Then I can't wait" Liam gave a cheeky grin to his mother and father figure before hugging them. They were all getting the family they had always wanted.

Weeks later, New Year's eve…

Tonight was the night that Jenny and Gibbs were going to tell their family and friends of their engagement and maybe about the new arrival

Everyone was at Jenny's house. Carolyn, Bridget, Simon and their baby daughter Susie had come from California. Jack came up from Stillwater.

And of course Gibbs's Team were there as well of Ducky, the person who had bought the happy couple together even if he hadn't meant it. Fornell was there as well with Emily who was had gotten on so well with Liam but Sacks had said he couldn't come, her had another party to go to.

Everyone were chatting and getting to know each other when they heard the tapping off a class, they guests turned to find the source of the tapping was coming from Ducky. "I would just like to make a toast, to a couple that met a year ago tonight on this very evening"

Jenny and Gibbs turned to one another and smiled, both just so happened to be standing with one another. "Who knew that two masked strangers meeting would be them meeting their soul mates, the loves of their lives" he smiled "To Jenny and Jethro"

"Jenny and Jethro" everyone chorused.

Once everyone had taken a sip of their drinks, Gibbs and Jenny decided to their attention "Jethro and I have an announcement to make" Jenny stated getting everyone's attention.

"Jethro and I are engaged" She grinned, eliciting a squeal from her mother, sister and Abby, whom all three went over and hugged the couple squeezing them tight.

"Why doesn't everyone gather round for a picture?" Gibbs suggested, wanting to capture the moment with all the people he loved.

Everyone was soon gathered around the camera, Jenny was in the middle with all the family around.

Gibbs was standing behind the camera ready to take the picture, he looked up and gave Jenny a knowing look and she gave him a discrete nod.

"Ok everyone" Gibbs yelled focusing the camera as everyone put their grins on.

Everyone was expecting Gibbs to tell them to say cheese, they did not expect him to say "Jen's pregnant" and at that moment they captured everyone's reaction to the news.

Looking back at the picture in the photo album a year later, Jenny Shepard-Gibbs couldn't help but smile before closing the album and putting it back under the bed she shared with her husband.

Just as the sound of a baby's cry drifted into her room through the corridors of her Georgetown house, there had been a time when she loved the sound of her baby's crying but now, three months lately not so much.

"Mamma's here baby" Jenny called as she walked into the nursery and over to the handmade crib where her beautiful baby girl was laying crying her little emerald eyes out. Molly Shepard-Gibbs was perfect, everyone loved her, Liam loved having a little sister he could look after, Gibbs loved having a daughter again and Jenny loved having a daughter and couldn't wait until the little girl would grow up and they could do all fun stuff together although she quite liked her as a baby.

"You just wanted mummy didn't you" Jenny asked pressing a kiss to the little girls hair "Let's go see Daddy and your brother" she smiled down at the baby who snuggled into her chest

Gibbs and Liam had recently finished the tree house and had decorated it by hanging a pirate flag up. "You boys come down here, lunch is ready" Jenny called to the boys as she walked out into the garden and put Molly down in her baby chair.

Gibbs came down the ladder first and watched as Liam climbed down, both of them were covered in mud and dirt from the tree.

The two of them came over to the pic-nic table, "I don't think so both of you go wash up" Jenny told them as she looked at the dirt on their hands.

Liam groaned before going into the house to wash his hands, "You too Jethro" Jenny looked up to find Gibbs cooing at little baby Molly with a big smile on his face. Jenny couldn't help but smile too, everything was great, she had everything.

When Jenny and Gibbs had gone to the New Year's party neither of them had imagined that the love of their life would be under the mask.

The end…

**I want to thank you all for your support and reviewing. I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. **

**I want to than Tivafivanatomy for being such a great person to co-write with and for all your ideas.**

**I would also like to say that I have updated my other story 'My Kind Of Love' if anyone is interested. **

**By the way I probably might not update my other story 'Murder out at sea' as tomorrow is my Birthday! **

**Lastly please you wonderful people review.**


End file.
